The New Girl
by LovelyCandieez
Summary: Usui and Misaki have decided to go steady. But this new girl, Yui, is getting in the way. Misaki gives Yui a tour and finds Usui. Yui immediately falls in love with Usui and asks for a date, but with a kiss!
1. Chapter 1: The New Student

**Hii~ It's FunEveryWeek herree~ This is my first story so please don't mind if it's bad! Please review and give me suggestions about anything bad that could be fixed in my story and have a good time reading these. These stories would probably come out on Wednesday, Friday, or Sunday. So keep a look out for those days if you like this series! This is a series from after the last episode of Kaichou wa Maid Sama! This chapter might be long since it's the first one 3 Please don't expect these with all of the chapters :3**

* * *

Chapter 1: The New Student

After the kiss, the carnival, and the clean up, Usui and Misaki decided to go steady. The news have been spreading quickly, and Misaki wasn't happy about this. She was surrounded by Usui fans constantly and was annoyed greatly by this torture. "Does he kiss good?"

"Does he give you gifts?"

"Do you constantly go on dates?"

"Does he treat you like a lady?" these were the types of questions that Misaki would hear. These girls would also follow her to see if Usui would come, and when he did, he would shoo them off.

There was a new girl coming, and as the president, Misaki had to know everything about her and show her around the school. Her name was Yui Tanaka. She had chestnut hair and gleaming emerald eyes, much like Usui's. She told the Usui about her. "Don't harass her at all! Don't be alien like at all, Don't be perverted like at all! Make sure the other guys don't act like that either. If they do, I'm going to kill them! They will get the ultimate punishment! I need this new girl to stay! Make the school refreshing!" Misaki exclaimed, filling up with excitement.

"Calm down, Misa-chan. This girl will surely stay if you're in charge," Usui said. Misaki blushed and stood there with her head down for a moment. She then said good bye to Usui and dashed off to her office. Usui slowly followed her. While walking, a girl bumped into him. She had brown hair and green eyes, much like how Misaki described her as. She apologized and walked away fast. Usui was curious about why this girl was in the school, and she wasn't in a uniform or had a sign that she was a visitor. Usui walked into the office, with no one caring about him. He pranced in happily and walked over to Misaki, who was scribbling fiercly on her paper. "Misa-chan? What'cha doin'?"

"I'm writing class instructions for the new girl. She's going to need it," she looked up. "Wait, Usui? What are you doing in here? You can't just walk in like always, even though we're dating!"

"No one really cares if I'm here," he said, looking around. "Plus, I wanted to kiss my angel again," he said, reaching up to cup Misaki's face to kiss her. She didn't push him away, so he kept going. As he touched her face, he felt that it was hot. He took a step closer and his face reached hers, and he kissed Misaki's soft lips gently. Usui kissed her again, and then heard a gasp. He stopped, and turned around, to find shadows outside the window of the office. When Usui opened the door, many girls seemed to fall inside the office.

"We weren't listening. I swear." one girl said. "No eavesdropping here! None at all!" the same girl said. Usui just stared at the girls, and just waited for them to go away, with no words at all. They stared back, with a shine in their eyes.

"Girls, go back to class." Misaki said. Some girls sighed and walked out, and others stomped out. Usui said good bye, because he had a class to attend. He left, with Misaki alone with the rest of the student council. This continued for the rest of the day.

When the day ended, Misaki started to head out the door before Usui stopped her. "I'm going to walk with you to work!" he said, happily.

"No! Go home! Stop following me, you're like a perverted alien stalker!" She exclaimed, using her usual phrase.

"Don't wanna. I'm following you. Some stalker can come and take you. I'm not going to let that happen," Usui said. He continued to follow her, with Misaki's head turned away from him. "I'm going to be the chef today, anyways. I have to come," he said in the middle of the walk. They arrived at the cafe five minutes later and the day continued with Usui constantly calling Misaki and giving her sweet phrases and kisses and Misaki ignoring him. It was soon night time and Usui walked home with Misaki. Usui walked closer to his girlfriend, the one who's constantly ignoring him. He grabbed her hand and pulled Misaki closer to him, close enough to give her a hug.

"Usui! What are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm hugging my sweetheart, the one that's closest to me. The one who cares about me. The one who I care about. The one who-"

"Stop it! I need to get home to look fresh tomorrow. The new girl Yui will be coming." Misaki interrupted as she pushed away. They continued the rest of the walk ignoring each other, and when Misaki arrived at her house, they said good bye to each other and Usui walked home alone, thinking how cute his girlfriend was.

The next morning, Yui was introduced to everyone in school. She had walked around the school with Misaki to learn her way around. She gave Yui a school map and her class schedule. Yui was walked to the student council office so she would know where to go to put a suggestion in the suggestion box. When Misaki opened the door, she opened it to reveal a shirtless Usui reading a book peacefully with his feet rested on Misaki's desk. Yui stayed silent for a minute. "Who...who's that? That...man! He's gorgeous! What a body! Who is that guy? The more I look at him, the more I am in love with him!" Yui exclaimed.

"Eh. This girl, she's the one I bumped into yesterday," Usui said, with no care. "Oh wait, Misa-chan. I forgot to tell you...what was it again...Oh yeah. I have no shirt because I was ambushed in the school showers," Usui said.

"We don't have school shower!" Misaki exclaimed. Usui got up and hugged his raven-haired girlfriend.

"So what. Wouldn't you want to see me like this?" he said, but then remembered the new girl was there. She was practically glowing and she was staring at Usui with love.

"This guy, hut...oops! What is his name?" Yui said quickly, stumbling on her words. Misaki said that his name was Usui, as she was pinching her nose.

Usui put an arm around Misaki, and said, "I'm Usui. I bumped into you yesterday. What were you doing?" but Yui was too distracted to speak.

"Will you go on a date with me? Will you?" She said. Usui denied her and she looked mad. She then wrapped her arms around Usui's neck and kissed him. "Now?" she said, devilishly.


	2. Chapter 2: In the Way

OMG! I just realize after reading my first chapter AFTER I published it, that it needs CORRECTIONS! OMG I'M SORRY YOU GUYS! =A=" I will improve this on this post and my next post and forever on! Lol. And thanks for the reviews I've gotten! It's helped me. Please enjoy this chapte. I'm starting to think that most of my chapters would be long...

* * *

Previously:

Usui and Misaki have started dating and a new girl named Yui Tanaka has met Usui and instantly fallen in love with him. Begging for a date, Yui kisses Usui after being denied.

Chapter 2: In the Way

Usui, still wrapped in Yui's arms, stares at Misaki. He pushes Yui off of him and walks away. Misaki followed him to get an answer for Yui. She was anxious about it. "Usui. Answer her and come back to the office. I know we're dating but I don't care if you get a date with her or not. She's a new student so make her happy."

"...Ayuzawa. You said that you don't care if I go or not...but I only want to be with you," he said while walking up to her to hug her tightly. Her hands trembled against his hard chest. Misaki stood still, trapped in his hold. Usui pushed her chin up gently to kiss her. "Call me Takumi from now 're dating, don't be shy," he said, with a smile. He leaned in to kiss her again.

"...I need to go back in the office..." Misaki said.

"No, stay with me," Usui said, tightening his embrace.

"But Yui-" she said, but was interrupted.

"Do you want to spend the rest of the school day together?" Usui said, interrupting her to distract her. "We can go to a good restaurant I know," he said, grinning.

"No! I need to go back to Yui. She will leave this school if I don't!" she exclaimed, pushing Usui's arms away. She walked quickly into the door of her office.

"Ehh...Ka...Kanou-kun! Kanou-kun!" Yukimura yelled. Yui was flirting with Yukimura, so no wonder he was scared! After the call for him, Kanou came to Yukimura.

"What happened? Were you flirting with this girl?" Kanou exclaimed.

"No! I wouldn't! This girl was flirting with me! I don't like this girl...only you..." Yukimura said, fading his words out.

"What's happening? Yukimura, were you bothering this girl? Well...actually...I don't think you'd bother her..." Misaki said, fading out her sentence like Yukimura. Yui came by Misaki hopping happily with her chestnut hair bouncing beautifully.

"Where's that hunky man? I swear, it was like steam was coming off of him! Did he accept the super-duper date offer?" Yui exclaimed, getting a higher volume with each word. Misaki was shocked because Yui was quiet and shy on the tour of the school, but she seems so daring now. Misaki was also shocked about how Yui reacted about Usui, it was like how Aoi reacted to Usui. Misaki pat Yui's hair.

"Sorry, he left. Uhm...but he did say that he saw you...What was that about?" Misaki said.

"He was talking about me? Oh waith...no oopsies! Oh wait, that thing. I wanted to check out the school before I joined. Too see if it was good or not! But wait, wait, wait! He wash...noo! He was here shirtless and he said he was here because of you! Why? Are you two dating? You don't look like the girl at all that someone as handsome and hot as him would date! Oh...what a world..." Yui said quickly, stumbling on words and assuming things on her own while insulting the president.

"Uhmm...well, I-I am date...dating him, but that's none of your business...He's just...a student here..." Misaki said, being embarassed. "Well, do you like the school, Yui-chan?" she said sweetly.

"This school is great, although Usui might distract me," Yui complained.

"I hope he doesn't distract you too much," she said.

"Oh. And also, you know that I like him. So please, please, PLEASE, don't take him away!" Yui said, forgetting the fact that Misaki was dating Usui.

"You should go to your first class... you don't want to miss your first one!" Misaki said. Yui stayed put for a few seconds until Usui bursted in again with a new shirt and tie. He saw Yui and wrapped his arm around Misaki. It seems like he overheard their conversation and most likely wanted her to know that they were together.

"Hey! Miss President, I told you not to take him!" Yui said, angrily. She ripped Usui and Misaki apart. She stared at him with the most shimmering eyes. She folded her fingers together and held them in front of her chest to look like an angel. Since Usui was much taller than her, she looked up with her eyes.

"You...haven't answered my question yet! Can...you...please give me a...response?" Yui said, changing back to a nervous and shy girl, which wasn't what she was like the first time she met Usui.

"No. I'm going to be with prez everyday, so I can't go on a date with you," he said, smiling and looking down at Misaki.

"A...a date everyday? Isn't that kind of tiring? I mean, you could go for someone new and more refreshing...like me...maybe..." Yui suggested.

"No thanks. I'll only like one person, which is prez," he said, pulling Misaki close to him to wrap his arm around her again. Yui looked enraged quickly to get to her class, remembering how to get there from Misaki's guidance.

"Usui...why did you do that?" Misaki exclaimed, forgetting to call him by his first name.

"To get her away. I don't like her," he said, kiddish like. "I want to go out tonight. I don't have work today at the cafe, and neither do you."

"Well...I haven't been anywhere good lately...wait...Why are you changing the subject? You will get punishment from this!" Misaki said, gathering up excitement and anger.

"So...punishment as in whips and blindfolds?" he said with an evil look in his eye.

"No! You perverted alien from outer space! I don't get you!" she exclaimed. She turned away after calling him a pervert again and started work with the student council.

"She's so cute..." he said to himself. He tapped her shoulder so he could ask her about the date suggestion.

"Usu-Takumi," Misaki said, turning towards him. "Uhm...OK...but just this-this one time," she was longing to go on a date with Usui. After this answer, Misaki's head turned towards the door sharply. There were revolting comments so loud that everyone in the office could hear them. "Those disgusting boys! Probably looking at those beastly magazines!" while saying that, she slammed open the doors and went to the class next doors. "Give me that magazine!" she said while snatching it. "You can only bring magazines that are allowed!" and with that, the boys ran away with tears aiming to get out.

When the day was over, Usui and Misaki walked home together. Since it wasn't time for their date, Usui suggested going over to Misaki's home. "Suzuna is at a contest at the shopping center and my mom is at work...so I guess we can go." When they were at her home, Usui walked around and stumbled into her bedroom. He looked around.

"This is not a big bed for us," Usui said, looking at Misaki in disappointment.

"We're not going to use that anyways!" Misaki shouted. Usui sat down on the bed.

"So uncomfortable..." he said with more disappointment. He lied down to rest for a minute and motioned Misaki towards him. Misaki stood deathly still for a moment, and then took little steps towards him. When she got to the edge of the bed, she slapped him.

"Stop playing around! Let's just do something for the time being," Misaki said.

"Ayuzawa," Usui said with a seductive tone in his voice. "Do you want to do it? It will be fun and take a while!" Usui said joyfully, with a hand cupped on his face.

"You per-" she said, but was interrupted by the ringing of the door bell. "Just wait here...and don't do anything nasty!" When Misaki opened the door, green shimmering eyes caught her attention.

"Hey there Miss President! Is Usui there?" was what Misaki had heard.

* * *

Oh sheesh. I need more time to work on these. Without paragraphs in the world, this story would look short. Because it is o.o I'm also starting a new series about Ouran High School Host Club! So I might not be able to make these as fast, and I do realize that I have been making everything go too fast, so I'm going to take about one week to make each chapter. May take longer even! So the next chapter, everything would be better. Please read it. It will be better than the first and second chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Interruptions

Hey there guys! FunEveryWeek here~ I seem to have a habit of putting "Week" as "Wekk" lol :3 Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I really hope that I've improved on this one...

Chapter 3: Interruptions

Previously:

Misaki and Usui have prepared a date for later that day, but Yui is found at Misaki's door while they stayed there until the time came.

"Ehh...Yui? Hi...Usui is here. Did you need something?" Misaki asked her. "Us...Takumi! Yui is here to see you!" Usui came to the door in a few seconds with no shirt and a his pants at a lower level, showing off his boxers.

"Hey Yui, did you call for me? I'm sorry but we were doing something," Usui fibbed. Misaki blushed and denied that lie.

"Uhh...well I just wanted to see you. Do you live here? And why would Miss President be here anyways?"

"No...Usui doesn't live here. But I live here. Are you sure that's all you wanted to know?" Misaki said suspiciously.

"Can I come in?" Yui asked. Misaki invited her in and she wondered around much like Usui and ran into her bedroom. Misaki saw that the bed was a mess compared from a few minutes ago! "Oh...I see. You were doing something..." Yui said in disappointment. She stared into the bedroom with her mouth opened wide. "Oh...well. I'm going to leave now." She dashed out to the door so fast that Misaki didn't have the time to turn her head. She stood there as if she was paralyzed for several seconds while Usui stared at his girlfriend with love.

"Usui...Why did you do that? Why did you even dress for that? You've probably made Yui think that the school is full of dirty teenagers now!"

"Dressing up for the part makes it more convincing. It's fun to do that," Usui said as if he were a little kid.

"Ugh...you're fixing the bed. You made it like that anyways," Misaki commanded.

"It's OK to keep it like that...We're going to use it later anyways, so there's no need to fix it," he said.

"Tsk, yeah right," Misaki said that, but she denied it herself. While saying that, she went back inside her small bedroom and sat down on the bed with Usui following her. When he came in, it became so silent that Misaki heard the click from the door knob, and then the door lock. Misaki noticed that he had locked the door. She wanted Usui even more now, and he wanted her. They were all alone, and they can do anything now. He stood in front of her while she was relaxing on the hard and springy bed. She looked up to see Usui, who was standing closer to her than she thought. They stared at each other for several seconds, and with each second, Misaki's face turned redder. The silence was never there to her because her mind filled with several thoughts. As Usui was examining his beautiful girlfriend, there was a feeling in his stomach that made him want to be closer to Misaki. She had the same feeling. She slowly got up and out of her position on the bed and stepped slowly towards Usui. She kissed his soft and cold lips.

He winced because of this sudden movement but was calm after a second. Although Misaki had always shown hatred towards her boyfriend, she wanted this moment for a long time. Both of their eyes were closed so they see complete darkness. Misaki hugged Usui tightly around the waist while he rubbed her back with his hand. More passion started building up in their kisses with each second. They started to lie down to a more comfortable position on the rumpled bed with Usui over Misaki with his muscular body. Misaki had been kissing with even more passion and she had her arms wrapped around Usui's neck to hang on him. His hand caught hold of her waist and glided down to back of her lower hip.

Rinngg! the doorbell went. The kisses had been put to an end because of the ring which annoyed both of them awfully. Misaki offered to get the door and left the bedroom, leaving Usui there on the bed. Misaki tried to staighten the slight wrinkles in her shirt from what just happened, and opening the door, it had been the same person as before.

"My oh my, Miss President! Your lips are as plump as a ripe tomato! They sure are the same color too... Well, I came back because I lost the frame to my phone here somewhere..." Yui said. Misaki invited her inside and helped her look for the cover. They looked around thoroughly and it was a struggling time to find it. They checked under most items and searched the floor and counter tops. "Usui, are you there? Can you help us find my phone cover?" Yui yelled out.

"OK," was all Usui said. He came out with the same attire he had on when Yui came before. He looked around partially. "I can't find it," were words that slipped out of tongue so casually, as if he says it often. It seems as if he wanted to leave quickly. "Oh, and Misaki. When you're done can you go back to the bedroom?" he asked Misaki.

"Takumi...not now," Misaki looked embarassed and arritated at the same time. He watched them search for the little phone piece silently and then went back into Misaki's small bedroom.

"So...you guys are planning to have...a baby or something...?" Yui said curiously. She was still looking for her belonging but was distracted by them.

"No...he just wants to...uhmm," Misaki was thinking of a lie quickly. "He just wants to...he wants to...see me do my makeup! My makeup stall is in my bedroom..." she said.

"What a ridiculous lie..." Yui said to herself. "Yay! I found it!" she pointed toward a puny pale pink phone cover in a crack in the floor near the bedroom door. "I wonder what it was doing in there...at least I found it. Thanks Miss President for helping me look for it. I'll show you great appreciation during school!" Yui said cheerfully. She skipped out the door quickly without the chance for Misaki to say good bye like she had last time.

"Good thing that's over with..." she said in relief. She went back into the bedroom like Usui had told her. When she reached for the knob, Usui opened the door for her. He was still in the same attire and hadn't risen his pants or put a shirt on. "Takumi, did you really have to tell her we were going to be in the bedroom?"

"Yes. Also, earlier you said that we weren't going to do it. We were close to doing it!" he said joyfully.

"Ugh...stop joking. That annoyed me...I felt like I was in hell..." she said in an aggitated tone. She then looked at the clock to see how long it took. "Oh! It's time for our date!" she said in a rush. She picked out some random clothes and moved to another room then quickly dressed into a v-neck tank top that was a light pink with a khaki jacket with skin-tight jeans and ran out the door with Usui after he put his shirt on. They used the subway train to get to their destination. "So...where are we going Takumi?"

"We're going to go to an Italian restaurant my family's been to when I was young. It's really nice, it has candles and flowers. It has a romantic atmosphere, it's perfect for our date," he said. "It's nearby, so the ride should be almost over."

"I can't afford it," Misaki said with a humdrum feel. "I can't even afford new clothes, I go to the thrift store."

"Well, I'll buy stuff for you then. I'll be of any help for you."

"You don't have to do that..."

Right when Misaki said that, the bus jerked and stopped. "We must be here, but we have to walk a little bit," Usui said.

"That seemed faster than I thought. We could have walked there instead of having to buy subway passes for 500 yen..." Misaki complained. While they were walking, they held hands. "So, what things are there to eat?" she asked joyfully. "I haven't eaten anything Italian, really."

"It's a surprise," Usui said. "You have to wait and see. The restaurant is right there, so you don't have to wait long!"

The store was a a medium sized restaurant. When both of them stepped in, the aroma was overwhelming. The smell of bread had a light butter smell to it, and it was so soft that it could tear from a small bite. There was also a smell of tomato sauce and cheese from the pizzas around them. There were different variations of toppings on the pizza. "Hello there, madam and sir," the waitress said. "Are you waiting for anyone else?"

"No. We're going to be here alone," Usui said.

"Then follow me, I'll lead you to a table," the waitress said. Her outfit was a white button up shirt with a velvety black vest and some black dress pants. She led them to a rounded table with a white table cloth with roses in the center with a glass vase. She handed them menus with the restaurant's name. "I'll come by when you're ready. Just raise your hand slightly and someone will come," she said.

"Isn't this a nice place?" Usui asked with a smile.

"Very nice. Oh! There's pasta and spagetti on the menu! I'm so hungry right now. Do you want to go to the pizza buffet first though? Uh...I can't choose what to do or get!" Misaki exclaimed excitedly.

"Calm down, Misaki. We have all the time here for eating. I prefer we go get some pizza if you're really hungry," he suggested.

"Sure. I wonder what pizzas there are." They got up and headed to the large pizza buffet. There were pizzas with pineapple, kiwi, pepperoni, sausages, canadian bacon and more in different combinations. Misaki stared at them with a shimmer in her eyes, until she heard something in the distance.

"Hey wait, isn't that prez? What is she doing here with Usui-san? Shouldn't she be in the bedroom with him? Hahaha!" a boy joked. He was a boy from the same school as them!

"Wait, didn't I see something like that on Yui's blog? I didn't even expect that prez would even do that! Especially with Usui!" another boy said. She was completely confused and walked over.

"What are you talking about?" she asked them. They stood silent for a minute and then one boy took out his cellphone and showed a website to Misaki.

"Yui posted this on her blog. She said that you did it with Usui, it's easy to assume that with the messy bed and what you told her!" what stood in front of Misaki, was a picture of the rumpled bed that Usui had made.

The description of it said, "Oh wow! I was at Miss President's house and she just did it with Usui Takumi! I shouldn't have interrupted them...but I did. She invited me to help me with notes anyways!" the more Misaki read, the more worse it got. "Even before I came in, I could hear their moaning! It was so ridiculous! I mean, they should at least do it at night...well that sounded stupid. They shouldn't even be doing that in high school! But seriously, it should not have been in the middle of the day and RIGHT AFTER SCHOOL! I wandered around and snook a picture of the bed! I can't believe they didn't even notice! Usui and Miss President were standing right next to me too! Maybe too exhausted from that good run to focus... Well, that's it for today. For evidence that it's true, just look at the bed! All the evidence is on the cover of the bed...Usui even told me they did it!" Misaki stood there, paralyzed.

Hey guys! If you liked this chapter, then you should thank karynperovskite for helping me with this story! She brought a big part to this story. x3 Have fun waiting for the next chapter~


	4. Chapter 4: The Prize

Hey guys! FunEveryWeek herreee~ Sorry about the last chapter, I made changes to it but it DIDN'T CHANGE! Also, some parts of this story may seem different because it involves the small changes I did in the story that didn't work. Well, anyways. I deleted my story with Ouran High School HC because I needed time to work on this story...because this story actually has people who LIKE IT. Also, does anyone else experience this: When I post a story onto this website, some words are missing from my documents. Please PM me if this has been done to you. Well please enjoy this chapter. Thanks for the reviews you guys! I'll continue to make these series for a while.

Previously:

Yui had made an exaggerated story and posted it online about what had happened with Usui and Misaki when they were home alone.

Chapter 4: The Prize

Misaki stood there with the student's phone in her hand and read the story over and over. After finding her, Usui walked over to where she was and grabbed the phone and read the article. "This story is pretty accurate..." he said.

"Stop playing! She just ruined my title of president! And we did not do it! You will not get me pregnant, and she made that story from the click of a camera and some creativity supported by your lies! Why did you have to do that?" she screamed. She was the loudest in the room and she attracted lots of attention. She pushed Usui away and walked quickly to the exit of the restaurant. Tears were flowing out because of the embarrasment she felt at that moment. She wasn't sure why she was crying just by this. Usui grabbed her by the hand tightly right when she opened the door.

"I'll fix it, don't cry...you'll just make me feel bad for doing that," he said and pulled his girlfriend into his arms with a solid hug. He kissed her on the head. She stood in silence as she was trapped in his arms but breathed in deeply to calm herself. Usui could feel her warm breath against his chest and held her tighter. "I am deeply sorry. I didn't mean to do that, I just wanted her to go away. I wanted to be with you since we were alone." His chin was rested on the top of her head.

"Ughh...you've ruined this important thing to me. You've ruined the trip I had with the cafe's employees...but why this? Why did you have to ruin this...the thing that protected what I loved. And the school probably think that I'm stupid for doing that," she told him. "You shouldn't have done that...We both didn't know that she...she had a blog but still! Why this? You idiot Usui!" she was still breathing in deeply because she was starting to cry again. He broke from the hug and wrapped his arm around her shoulders that were pulled forward because Misaki was crouched over to hide her teary face.

"Uhmm...is it OK if we leave? Would it be alright if we come another time?" Usui asked a nearby waitress.

"Uhh...Sure," the waitress said. Usui had thanked her and they left the restaurant immediately. They stopped outside of the restaurant and stood on the sidewalk. Misaki had relaxed more but was still crying little tears. She wasn't sure if she was to be mad and frustrated or to be worried and scared about the situation. She felt even more anxious because she just had the thought that she might influence other students to do what Yui had posted about her. She was hyper ventilating from this thought.

"Misaki, calm down. We'll find a way to fix this. We have to deal with Yui later. The school should understand that prez wouldn't do that," he said with another big hug. His way to calm her down was to rub her back. "Let's go to my apartment so we can talk," he suggested. "Should we get a cab? It's becoming dark, so we can't walk."

"I don't care!" she said agrily. Usui quickly called for a cab and told them their destination."Why your place? We can go to seperate places alone..." she said in the same tone. They both walked into back seats. Misaki didn't want to be too mean or she thought she might ruin the perfect relationship with Usui she had.

"I'll make you feel better in multiple ways...I'll do anything to make you feel better...I don't want Misaki to get angry at me..." he said in a concerned tone. She had blushed slightly from this comment but was still angry at Usui. "I know this situation is absolutely important. So I would do anything. I'll throw myself off of a cliff if that's what'll make you happy."

"I don't want you off a cliff..." she said. "I'd rather hit you. But you even put a little show for Yui to enjoy and manipulate. How could we not see that she snapped a picture...I was too distracted but I didn't even see what you were doing..." she said.

"Like I said, it's more convincing to dress the part but it's also way more convincing if you make a set...I expected her to believe it...but not to put our dirty lives in her blog..."

"I wouldn't plan on doing it with you anyways!" she exclaimed.

"We were close to doing it before...I was happy. We would do it...if you wanted to. We're so close that we could. When we get married, we'd have multiple children to play with," he said. "That's my dream...to grow old with Misaki by my side everyday. Each day, I'll hug and kiss you and talk with you so you're happy. I wouldn't care about myself, I would care about you and our children..." She blushed deeply and had more affection for Usui. Seeing it as the truth was what she had hoped for.

"When I get married...I'd want a man not like you...not perverted...or alien like. The...the one who doesn't get confessed to a lot...or...gets attention from everyone..." she said. The embarrassment flowed through her whole body as she was telling Usui this.

"We're here," the cab driver said. Usui had payed the driver his fee and they rushed out of the car and quickly up to the apartment room. The driver had a bizarre look on his face as they were leaving. "The couple is so young. Why would you do that in high school?" the driver said. Usui had sat down on the couch in his empty home. Misaki stood in front of his door.

"Takumi...I have a feeling that you're going to do something..." she said.

"I won't...unless you tempt me..." he replied.

"You...said that you'd do...anything...just to make me happy. Are you sure that you love me that much?" she asked him.

"I love Misaki with all my heart. Because I made this situation, I will be willing to do anything for my princess," he said with love. She blushed at the word princess.

"I'd...I'd like you to fix this situation immediately. That's what I want you to do. Make sure that no one thinks we've done it...and if you do then I'll...let you have my body for a day..." she said in a shy voice.

"I won't accept that prize, but I will fix the situation."

"You're doing a really big thing for me...I'll allow you to do that with me for one day if you really want to..." she said. Selling her body for a day to her perverted boyfriend seemed like the best prize she could think of.

"I'd never take Misaki's virtue unless she longed for it. But I know that you don't want this."

"I want it," she said forcefully. Her voice had cracked frequently which showed signs that she was lieing."I've wished greatly for the day where Usui had slept with me, ever since we had our first kiss. Being with you like that was what I'd wanted a lot. Yui's story about us was what I wish would've happened." Usui had gotten up from his seat on the couch and walked closer to Misaki. He stood in front of Misaki after a few steps.

"Are you sure that's what you want?" he asked seductively. His hands were placed on her lower back and he slided them down. She winced from this action and tensed up. "See? That isn't what you want. I would never do that to you unless you longed for it truly. A lie won't let me do that." He removed his hands from her lower body.

"I will do it with you if you fix the situation...I will. You shouldn't care if you take away my virtue or not. I need to repay you in some way! Nothing else is as big as this situation...and I feel like it should be payed equally."

"Maybe I don't want to do it with Misaki," he said playfully.

"We'll do it when you want to then...but since you say that, I now know that you accept the trade..." she said. Her voice lowered to a loud whisper. "I'll leave now..." The door slammed behind her as she left the room. Usui's thoughts were filled with things he could do with Misaki to repay the debt, other than doing it.

"That silly girl...doing it? I doubt it..." Usui said to himself. He was also thinking of ways that he could make the situation that they were in and make it better. While thinking, Usui had fallen asleep on the couch.

"Ugh! Why did I make that deal to him? That was the first idea that came through my head!" Misaki said outloud. The thoughts had been blurted out of her mouth without thinking. "Why did I do that...I'm such an idiot! I'm so frustrated...People thinking that we did that was what started it!" were the kind of comments that slipped out of her mouth and confused everyone around her. She was walking home quickly and was hoarse by the time she got home from talking in the cool evening air. The date and the rest had taken a couple of hours, and Misaki hadn't noticed that. She walked inside her house. "I'm home!" she exclaimed. Suzuna came out while she was coughing.

"Onee-chan...where were you? You missed supper. You can eat it after you've bathed. You seem worried. Well, I'm going to sleep. Good night. Supper is in the fridge," Suzuna said as she welcomed her sister. Misaki had ignored her sister and walked into her room. She changed into her night clothes quickly without bathing and tried sleeping. The nervous level inside her felt like it was bursted and she hadn't slept all night. Since she couldn't fall asleep, she had studied all night.

The next day at school, Misaki had looked worned out. "Hahaha! Why do you look like that prez? Are you tired from what you did with Usui yesterday?" multiple students asked. She walked into the student council room while ignoring these comments and the members in the room had surrounded Misaki almost immediately when she came in.

"You did it with Usui yesterday! How could you do that? This isn't a good reputation for you prez!" Yukimura exclaimed.

"I didn't do it with Usui...he'll explain it later," she said. Usui came in almost immediately with Yui when Misaki had said his name.

"I've got Yui. She says that she'll tell the truth," Usui said.

"Ehh...Usui convinced me with his hotness and...I just couldn't take it! He said that he'll go on a date with me in return! He said he will!" she said. "Oh wait, I need to repay. Let's go write a note or go to the announcement room thingy to tell the school!"

"Just follow me..." Misaki said. She walked quickly over to the broadcasting room and turned on the microphone. "This is your president, Misaki Ayuzawa. I have a note from Yui Tanaka about her recent post."

"Hiyoo! It's Yui Tanaka! I just have to say that the post I had put on my blog is real. Miss President said that she was pregnant! Woohoo! The baby will look beautiful I tell you! Kay, bye bye!" the intercom shouted. Yui turned off the microphone immediately. "Can I get my date now? When can we plan it? Oh wait, you're not Usui!" she ran over back to the student council room where Usui was. Misaki followed her gradually. "Usui! When can we have our date? Tomorrow? Oh, I hope it'll be today! Someone as popular as me should have someone to date," she said. She had a peppy attitude.

"We'll have our date tomorrow."

"Yay! Here's my phone number. Call me and tell me the details of the date later! I'll be late to class! Bye bye!" Yui handed Usui a small piece of paper that she had scribbled on just then and left. Misaki stared at her blankly from the shock of what just happened.

"That...what...just happened...uhmm..." she stammered.

"You're repaying tomorrow, Misaki. Remember our deal. I'll ask manager to give us the day off," he told her. "Don't tell Yui," as he said that, he pressed his finger against his lips to make sure that it was a secret. She blushed and bit her lip to distract her from this comment. The door opened with a slam and Misaki ran out. She chased Yui down the hall.

"Yui! You must tell the truth or you will be in great trouble!" Misaki exclaimed as she was tailing Yui.

"But it's the truth I tell you! Oh wait, you're Miss President," she stopped walking. "Well, how come I can't say you're pregnant? Oh wait! Because you're in high school!" she skipped happily down the hall. Misaki caught up to her again quickly and grabbed her hand.

"You can't tell a big lie about me. Listen to my story. Usui wanted you to go away so he made a scene where we did something. Why did you have to exaggerate it? You've ruined my life in this school. Does it make you happy that I'm this way or something?" she asked angrily.

"Well...I did try to use a plan to make you guys break up so I can have him. See, since I posted that, people think that you're dirty since you did it with Usui. Plus he did tell me that you guys were doing something. And since you're the so called 'demon' prez and you're pregnant with the baby of the hottest dude in school, people will think that you're terrible together and other Usui fans will want you guys to break up, causing you guys to actually do that from peer pressure. And it's known that if you're a pregnant teen that the male is sometimes going to leave you. Wait...you're not actually pregnant...but then if you guys do break up then I can have him! Oh shoot! I wasn't supposed to tell you all of that...I'm so stupid..."

I wrote this late at night...I was tired. So I made it kinda fast too... I STAYED UP TIL 2 IN THE MORNING WRITING THIS FOR YOUU333. Be happy. Everybody is happy~ Also, I posted this one early~


	5. Chapter 5: Repay, Right Now

When I post this stuff online, it won't lemme change it! And like I said in the previous chapter, if I upload the story then some words are missing so some sentences might not make sense. So...I guess have fun reading this story!

Previously:

Misaki has agreed with Usui to sell her body to him for one day if he were to fix the situation she was in. She was to repay the next day. Yui had been making the lie worse because she had told everyone in school by intercom that the president was pregnant.

Chapter 5: Repay, Right Now

"Yui! Why would you do that? I love Usui and I won't leave him! You may be trying to get him away from me but I'll do anything to keep him!" she blurted outloud. Her eyes opened wide because she was shocked because of what she had said.

"...Sheesh. If you love him that bad then why don't you show it?" Yui asked her.

"I...I can't show favoritism in school..." Misaki said. "And Yui, if you keep this lie up then you will eventually get in big trouble. You can't keep a lie this big for very long. And since you won't tell the truth...then I'll prove that...I didn't do that junk..."

"Well good luck...I guess. It'll be difficult trying to do that," Yui said. She blasted off right when she said that to escape. After Misaki thought for a minute in the hallway, she walked back to her office. She opened the door harshly and with a slam.

"Misaki. I've found a way to stop the rumor. You can use a pregnancy test. If it comes out negative then you can prove to them that we didn't do it," Usui said. "Unless it comes out positive...then Misaki's with another man..."

"Buying a pregnancy test at seventeen will get people to stare at you at the stores..." she said.

"Well we have to prove it some way. I don't want people who are tempted to go near my Misaki," he said. She blushed and walked toward Usui with her crossed arms tight.

"Mmm...thank-thank you for...protecting me...I guess..."

"So does that mean I get a better award? I'm paying for the test and it'll fix the situation..."

"That's the biggest award I can think of...geez. The prize will last for two days then. And you should be at class!" After realizing this, she pushed Usui out the door and slammed the door closed.

"What's his award?" Yukimura asked.

"Ehh! It's nothing! It's nothing really that you need to know..." she said nervously. "Since you're the vice president, can you go check to see if everyone is in their classes? I need to get to work on these papers..."

"Sure! I will always assist you prez!" he replied. Yukimura dashed out the door quickly to find wandering students. Misaki immediately got to work on her papers after he replied. A few seconds later, a school nurse walked into the room.

"Yes ma'am? How may I assist you?" Misaki asked her. The nurse stepped in front of the desk to talk to her easier. The lady leaned toward the desk so she can talk in a whisper.

"Hello there, president. We have been getting reports that you're pregnant and that you can't attend school. You can leave now if you want. We will use Yukimura-san for your subsitute," the nurse quietly said.

"Oh, that was just a rumor. You don't need to worry about it, I'll prove it to you on Monday. My boyfriend will be helping me by buying a pregnancy test so I can be proven innocent," Misaki confirmed.

"OK. Please bring the test as soon as possible to the infirmary. We'll find a way to fix that rumor if it says a negative. Thank you!" she bowed to show thanks to the president and left immediately. This was clearly embarassing for Misaki, to talk about this bizarre rumor with a school employee. After she got over this, she quickly read the papers stacked high on her desk and did what it said to do. Signing, checking and finger-printing were some things she had to do. In about fifteen minutes, Yukimura skipped in the room.

"That girl Yui isn't what you think! She's really nice and she's a really good friend to me and she gave me some of her perfume too! She even gave me a bottle of it!" he exclaimed. Misaki got out of her seat and went towards Yukimura and sniffed him.

"Yukimura...You smell like roses. Are you sure this is how you want to become more manly? Or are you just doing this for Kanou-kun or something?" she asked in disappointment. "Plus you were supposed to be looking for remaining students, not socializing with them!"

"Oh sorry...I got drifted away... and w-what? So you're saying that I should take off the perfume to be more manly? Well...I do want to be more manlier! I want to be stronger and not girly anymore! But...I really like this scent...it's nice!"

"You aren't going to be known as a man though," Misaki acknowledged.

"Mmm...I see. Prez, do you want the bottle? But...I need a way to take the scent off...I need to take a shower then...but it's about eleven so I can't take a shower."

"Uhmm...You can give it to someone else. I have no need for perfume. And I'm sorry you put that perfume on."

"Well, I'm not friends with any other people who like perfume...so just take it!" He shoved the bottle in Misaki's arms. "Ehh...I can't give it back to Yui either because she'll think that I don't like it, and that'll hurt her feelings!"

"Uhmm...Yukimura. It's OK...I'll just keep it then. On a totally unrelated note, can you help me with these papers? It's more than I expected...so I need someone to help me. I'll go check for late comers." When Yukimura accepted this berth, Misaki left the sudent council room after she put the bottle in her school purse and walked to the school gate. The three morons had been standing there with eccentric clothing.

"Misaki-chan~! We've waited here all day for you to punish us~!" they said as one.

"Stop playing around and get your uniforms on right! You won't be able to come in if you don't! You've already done that trick before, so don't repeat what you've already done. You won't be getting anything from me if you do that, you three idiots! You'll be able to come in once you've changed your attire." She closed the school gate apace and left because she hadn't seen any more people trying come in.

She walked briskly in the hallway to find any left over students Yukimura had not seen. When walking, a blonde headed, tall and green-eyed boy had been spotted drinking juice. It was Usui! "Usui! Get back to your class immediately. You should've been in there about forty-five minutes ago when you left the office."

"But I was bored in there and Yui was bothering me so I left. But fortunately I ran into Misaki. I wanted to ask you something," said Usui. "You said that you'd sell your bo-"

"Don't talk about that here!" Misaki said and interrupted Usui. "Just...use something else except for those words..."

"Uhm...OK. Well, you did say that my prize would last for two days, so those days are today and tomorrow. So come with me after school, I'll find a way to get your mother to accept."

"Why today? And my mom has a late shift again...so she won't be coming home 'til after twelve o'clock. Plus we have work." She remembered that she had to repay her debt because of what Usui was going to do.

"I've already called manager, but I want Misaki to stay over. She can sleep at my place," he suggested.

"You only have a couch..."

"I'll cuddle with you so we can both fit on it," he suggested. Misaki had blushed from the thought of them cuddling together on the bed.

"O...OK...I'll tell my mom that I have some project to do with my friend overnight..."

"I'll become friends with your mom incase you ever want to come again so it'd be easier!" he teased. "Well...since today is a school day, then why don't we just ditch school so we can spend more time together?"

"I can't ditch! That will give me a bad reputation."

"You already do. But...let's just make an excuse to let us leave...hmm..." Usui thought with Misaki for a minute. He was curious what she was thinking about because she was actually anticipating on leaving the school.

"I've got it...uhm...how about we say that...my mom got in an accident and since you're my boyfriend, you came to support me?"

"Sure. I'll call the school principal and pretend to be...the sheriff. But are you sure you really want to leave? You're not like that, Misaki."

"Well, I have to repay my debt...I'll do anything for this big favor," she said fiercly. Her mind had said something else though. Usui nodded his head and dialed numbers on his cellphone. It was very silent in the hallway, and Misaki could hear the voicemail message coming from the device.

"If you want to leave a message, please press one. Please start talking when you hear the beep," the voice said. He pressed one quickly and heard the beep.

"This is Officer Youda. Ms. Ayuzawa has gotten in an accident and her daughter needs to come to the hospital to help her. Ms. Ayuzawa has said that her daughter has a boyfriend, so she can bring him too," he said in a disguised voice. He hung up after removing the phone from his ear and confirmed to Misaki that he was done. "Let's go to my place now!" he said cheerfully. "I'll race you! The loser has to give the winner a free item!"

"It's on! I won't lose to the likes of you!" Misaki dashed out of the school gate, leaving her bag at school. Usui had run infront of her soon. They had been running as fast as possible.

"Mommy, look! It's a man with super speed and a woman companion!" a little kid exclaimed. They had looked like little demons running on the sidewalks of the road. Usui's room wasn't so close to the school, so it had taken a while to get to the apartment. When they reached there, they had been panting and had sweat dropping down their faces. Usui had won, leaving Misaki disappointed.

"I want a free kiss," he said. "But you can give me my prize when we get to my room."

"You idiot," she said madly. Usui opened the door to the apartment building and they went up the elevator to his room. When he left the elevator, he grabbed Misaki's hand and led her to his apartment.

"I've got a surprise, Misaki. I don't think that you'd like it, but I like it!"

"It's not that great of a surprise then..." Usui grabbed the key to his apartment from his back pocket and inserted the little stick into the lock. Misaki was a little excited to see what the surprise was. When he opened the door, a wind of shock hit against her face. His once giant window that covered the whole wall was covered with shades and a giant king bed had been pushed against it and had a top that reached to the ceiling with a light attached to it with curtains surrounding the perimeter of the mattress that dangled from the top plank. Usui walked in and motioned Misaki to come sit next to him. She sat next to him and immediately felt relaxed in this bed. "It's soft...how did you get enough time to put this in? I just came yesterday and there was a couch and the window..."

"While we were running, I got way ahead of you somehow and contacted a furniture store and I payed them extra to bring it in now!" he said playfully. Misaki rubbed her hand on the fluffy blanket. She was shocked that Usui had bought it and covered the windows. "Come on, can I have my prizes now?"

"Mm...OK..." she kissed his lips playfully while staring into his deep green eyes. They lightened up when she kissed. She broke the kiss almost immediately and was as red as a rose.

"I want a real kiss..." said Usui. He was greatly disappointed. Misaki mumbled something to herself and she kissed him with feelings. Usui had put his hands on Misaki's face and held her there in the position. Their lips had seperated but was immediately put back together again many times. They moved to a more comfortable position on the soft and fluffy bed and kissed. The kisses had been very passionate much like last time when they had this moment. Usui's hand sneaked up Misaki's school skirt, and pulled at her panties slightly. They sat up in a position where Misaki had been sitting on Usui's lap. Without breaking the kiss, she managed to take her socks off and quickly removed her green blazer from the school uniform as well as her bowtie. Usui had started unbuttoning the first few buttons of her top but stopped after four. He had broken the kiss and looked into the brown eyes in front of him.

"I...I can't do this to Misaki...just...no, I can't," said Usui.

"Stop being reluctant...I want to do it."

"Mm...but you're just doing it to repay and also...I can't do this to Misaki." She had an angry look on her face, but lost it after a few seconds that passed by. She kissed his lips again and started to seperate, but with their tongues attached together. Their warm saliva had mixed together and they had explored each other's mouths until Misaki had started stripping again. Her hand carefully unbuttoned the rest of her shirt. After she had taken this layer off, Usui had been watching her and stopped her movements. Misaki had bit her lip now from how mad she was.

"Don't stop me. I want to show you my body...because I'm yearning for you, Takumi."

"If you want it...then...show me that you want it..." Misaki reacted to this command quickly. She looked down at her boyfriend closely and reached for the zipper on his pants. She slowly pulled it down. Her finger had made little circles while touching the surrounding material around the unzipped zipper.

"Take it off," she said seductively.

"Misaki...from your actions...something important might be taken away from you." And in a few seconds, he was wearing nothing but boxers that hid the last part to his manlihood. Misaki had taken off her skirt but still had on her camisole and her panties. He slid toward Misaki on the bed and lied down on her. "This is as far as I'll go..."

"Takumi...I want more...I'll even try to turn you on..." she said seductively. "I'm getting wet..." This comment struck Usui's member quickly and he felt it throbbing inside of his boxers. Misaki had felt this hardness and thought of something more that'll get Usui aroused. "Gotcha...but...I want that hardness somewhere a little higher than my thighs...and inbetween them..." Usui was straining in his boxers by now, and he had put a face on that showed what he was feeling. "I really want to do it...Takumi." She reached down and tried to pull off her panties, but Usui stopped her again.

"I still can't...You can just go. I don't recommend that you stay here though..." He put his pants back on and helped Misaki put her her clothes back on.

Well...I have big tests coming up this week so most likely I won't be able to post the next story as fast like I had with this one. Sorry! I hope you enjoyed this. Please review and tell me your opinion about your chapter if you enjoyed it or not or if there's something wrong with the stories that is with grammar or character or something. Please help and like...


	6. Chapter 6: A Day Without Her

Hey there guys! It's probably been a while so it's a super-extended chapter of Usui and Misaki only while they have their day together. I know, it's an extra chapter. But it's really important I tell you!

Previously:

Misaki and Usui have agreed on using a pregnancy test to prove that Misaki is definitely not pregnant. Misaki said that in return, her prize would last for two days, which would be that day and the have left school for the rest of the day with a fake excuse of a family accident so they can spend more time together. Usui wanted Misaki to leave after several minutes that they had alone.

Chapter 6: A Day Together

"It's bizarre how I want to be with you now...even though I hated the idea of that at first..." Misaki told Usui as he was helping her put her clothes back on. "Why did you stop me? I really did want to..."

"Because...I just can't...I'll feel bad. I'm not even sure why...I-I keep changing my mind...I guess, I just can't take your innocence...It's not like me to do something like that," he responded.

"It's OK...You can change the prize then if you feel that way." Her face showed great disappointment.

"I also feel bad because I can't do what you say...I swore to myself that I'd do anything that Misaki wanted...but I just can't fulfill this wish," said Usui. Misaki had been getting mixed emotions from his words. She wasn't sure if she was OK with them.

"Just once...I won't beg for it again," she said with a delicate smile on her face. Usui smiled back and finished the last buttons on her top. "Please?"

"I'm not sure...I can't promise you that we will...just remember that." Misaki frowned at this comment. She gave out a little moan to show her sadness. "But I'll look forward to when that time comes." Misaki had paused and stared off in the distance for a while, and then jerked her head up and looked back at Usui.

"Wait...you said that you wanted me to leave...but I have no where to go, I'll get caught or something. Can't I stay?" she asked with puppy eyes. He smiled at her because of her cuteness.

"Just...don't try to seduce me anymore...I can't take it," he informed.

"Oh, so I really did get you!" Misaki laughed. She was opening up to Usui, and she felt less nervous around him and more comfortable talking to him.

"Yes...you got me re-e-al good," he said, laughing with Misaki.

"It would've been the best time to do it earlier...since you felt that way."

"I-I know but, it was uncomfortable for me to be doing that to you at that point...I needed to be actually sure. The reason why your chastity would be gone is because of me. I keep changing my mind. I'm not sure if I should even be talking to you about this..."

"But...I know what I want. I want to grow old with Takumi by my side everyday. So...I've decided that now," she said and quoted his words, "so I'd show you, Usui Takumi, everything."

"Misaki..."

"I love you." Her words rolled off her tongue and they felt like butter to Usui. These three words were the most important things to him. He decided to give her a kiss on the lip.

"I love you too, Misaki...but now isn't the time for us to do that aga-" Misaki interrupted his sentence with a kiss on the lips again, but he managed to control her easily and pull her away. "Not now...I'm sorry..." Misaki was about to have tears roll down her face, but she held them back. She'd wanted to make sure that she'd be with Usui forever with this one thing and his words felt like he didn't want that.

"I just want to be by your side forever. To confirm that, I just wanted to do something really important with you...we already left school together and we're at your home...and we're alone! Can't we do it now?" she asked as she lied down on the bed while a part of her belly peeked out of her shirt. Usui bit his lip and decided to lie down with her on the other side of the bed.

"Do you need to sleep? You're acting odd," he put her head in his neck so she could rest there. Instead, she started licking it in long lines. The saliva had left a trail of shimmering water that dried on his neck. She lowered down to the collar bone and left a kiss mark. "Ayuzawa, stop," Usui commanded fiercly. Misaki stopped immediately and repeated the cold words in her head. He had called her by her last name instead of her first and she was stunned. She turned around from Usui which allowed him to only see her back. He was silent for several minutes which felt like hours to each of them, until Usui spoke up and said, "Sorry...Misaki. I had to stop you some way." She groaned in reply. "But...since we have all of this freetime...do you want to redo our date?" he asked.

"Huh? Redo our date? We'll get caught sneaking out of school."

"It's OK. We could do it at the park."

"Why would we do it at the park? I'd like to do it here," her grumpiness was identified from her tone of voice, and she referred to doing it in a different way as Usui was. Her mind was set on that, and only that at the moment.

"So you thought of it that way...hmm...Why don't we have our date at the park then?" he said, putting a special sound into his words.

"OK...I guess. That could be your prize for today...but I am still coming tomorrow for your prize...I'll come as early as possible," she replied. She got up from her place on the bed and stood up while putting her socks on. Usui did the same thing, but instead of socks, put on a shirt and pants to cover his chest and boxers. Misaki walked over to Usui and hugged him after they both put on their clothing. "I love you..." she repeated.

"I could never stop loving you, Misaki," he replied back. This bonding moment had brought more love into their relationship. Misaki kissed Usui's lips again while hugging his waist. He picked her up in a princess style and broke the kiss. "Do you want to go now? Our uniforms look like matching couple outfits. Isn't that cute?"

"I want to go now," she replied. "So we're going to the park?"

"Yes. Or would you like to attend work early?"

"Well...I do need extra hours for mone-It's OK. We can go on our date," Misaki told Usui. "What do you wanna do in the park?"

"We can snuggle on the bench or walk around. Maybe get a kite if you want. That'd be fun," he informed.

"I'd like to choose the first thing!" she said playfully. Her usual reaction to these comments were to lash out and insult him on habit, but she just went along with it. Usui was happy to see that she's become more comfortable with him.

"OK. So you want to snuggle and kiss on the bench?" he asked her.

"Yes!" she smiled wide and laughed in his arms.

"So, we'll go now," he replied. He walked out the door with Misaki still in his arms and put her down when they were in the hallway so he could lock the door behind him. They held hands when they went to the elevator and out of the building. "Do you want to walk or get a cab?" he asked her.

"Hmm...we should walk there. I'm not sure why but I feel like I've been trapped indoors for some reason," she replied. With their hands still locked together, they walked on the sidewalk to the park where they were headed to while enjoying some conversation.

"So, what do you really want to do at the park?" Usui asked Misaki.

"Well, I just want to be with you of course!" she replied while looking up at him with a great smile. Usui seemed spaced out after a few seconds of silence, and Misaki asked him what was wrong.

"I'm kind of concerned...what if Yui heard us in the hallway? She could be following us..." he told Misaki.

"So what if she's following us? We can do whatever we want."

"Well...I am kind of worried that she'll post some other lie about us. Even after we've given them the pregnancy test..."

"I see now...we better be cautious then. We should keep a look out for tomorrow. She'll probably find out your address and knock on your door while our personal time to see why you've not come to the date."

"Um...speaking of tomorrow, I want to say that...I-I can't. You'll probably try to tempt me...but I won't allow it to happen..." he informed. Misaki's grip on his hand tightened.

"Please?" she asked delicately. "I really do...I'll show it to you easily. I'm really urging to do it with you. I really, really, really want to!" Usui was hesitant in his reply.

"Can we stop talking about this? Because your words a-are turning me on..."

"Perfect. Do you want to go back to the apartment?" she asked Usui, stopping in the middle of the sidewalk and staring at him.

"N-no...it's OK. We can go to the park," he confirmed.

"Aw...OK then. Oh, I see the park. Come on! I race you!" she said. "The winner gets a free anything! Hahaha!" Misaki had gotten a head start, but that didn't stop Usui. He had the feeling like he knew her prize. The distance to the park had not been far away, so he ran full speed for this short run. Usui had barely made it into first place, which means that Misaki had won. They rested at the entrance of the park. They were panting heavily and had little sweat drops down their faces. Misaki had almost lost her balance from loss of oxygen. "Since...today you didn't feel the mood...we'll do it on the next free day we have. That's my prize! OK?" She was still breathing in long breaths. Usui had known she wanted this as a prize. After they both caught their breaths, Usui hugged her and gave her a kiss.

"OK...I'll...I'll do it...fine...you've forced me! Hahaha," he laughed.

"It's OK. I know how you feel, so you don't have to do it..." she sighed.

"No, I lost, I should repay," he replied. Misaki turned away from Usui and looked up at the sky.

"So that's how you feel...when you're just repaying with something that important and you need to deny it...I...I understand. Instead of that prize, I'll want a kiss. And instead of the other prize...a date. So this is the first date...and the second da-"

"No. I want it too...so I'll except the real prize."

"Ahh...no. It's OK! I understand...but I don't understand why you keep changing minds. Because one time...you're saying that you don't want to, then you say you can't, then you say you do want to. Please explain..."

"Oh...well, I'm sorry. I don't really have an explaination...but...I'm ready...I've made up my mind."

"Hmm...I feel like you're going to change that...plus you've changed your mind so quickly."

"I've decided. I want to do it with you," he replied seductively. Misaki made a little sound and blushed deeply. His words caused her to kiss him again.

"I love you!" she said again after she broke their kiss. "I'm very excited and waiting anxiously for tomorrow to come!" she smiled wide.

"I love you too, Misaki. That's why I've decided to stay with you...and now...maybe forever," he told her. He stood infront of Misaki, staring into her bright brown eyes that were filled with curiosity. He held both of her hands in his strong and soft hands. "I know it seems really random...but I wanted to be alone. It would've been awkward for me to randomly ask you this in the middle of the park and especially after a race...but I really wanted to ask you this for a while." he said, looking down and up at his girlfriend but especially at her eyes, "would you marry me when we get older? I'd want to be with you everyday, like I said before. I love you so very much. So...Misaki Ayuzawa...will you marry me?" he asked her.

"My god...Takumi...I-It's really sudden...I feel like one of those girls in those romance mangas! Well...of course, yes!" She hugged him tightly around the neck and kissed him repeatedly.

"I'll buy rings later."

"We don't need rings...as long as we know our answers." She hugged him tightly. "I love you so much right now...I feel so warm next to you. I love you...I love you...I lo-"

"I get it, Misaki. I know you love me, because we're going to grow old together. Do you want to continue our date now?" he asked her.

"Mm...sure. I just can't get over the fact that you proposed to me..." They started walking around the park now while their arms were wrapped around each other and with sincere looks in their eyes. They kept telling each other that they loved each other repeatedly.

"Misaki. I insist that we get rings to show our love."

"A-a ring...just...don't get one that's too noticable by everyone..."

"But I want to boast about getting married to the cutest girl!" he told her. She thanked him for calling her cute and they walked to the nearest jewelry store and found a beautiful ring with diamonds shaped nicely around the gold and silver loop you put your finger in. Usui bought two. They wore it on their left ring finger but Misaki had been nervous about this choice of ring and where to put it. She had examined it thoroughly.

"It...it's too noticable...and you have a matching ring so of course people are going to think that we're going to get married..."

"If you're scared...then you can wear that when you're not in school if you'd like. I want to see you wear it." She smiled slightly but had worried eyes. Both of them thanked the store clerk and left holding hands. They both sat at a bench when they reentered the park and enjoyed the green scenery. The trees were filled with bright and dark green leaves and had dark brown trunks that barely showed due to the leaves that covered most of it. The short blades of grass swayed due to the wind brushing against it. Usui and Misaki watched little babies who hadn't gone to school yet play on a nearby playground. The adults had supervised them closely incase one tiny part of a child was hurt. "Those parents could be us in the future...and the child's name would be Riku. She'd have your beautiful brown eyes and blonde long hair and her cute personality like her mother."

"Hmm...I like that!" she said with a smile. Her happiness was showed more easily now that she was with Usui, or her future husband. "I kind of wish that we could get out of high school and away from that drama that's currently happening so we could be together...I'm not sure why though." Usui was shocked from what she had just said. Her random comment striked him up and he knew that she was the one to marry in the future.

"I think that's coming from love, Misaki. I kind of do too...but we can't escape from reality..." he replied.

"Oh...I know." Her head rested on Usui's shoulder. She yawned quietly.

"Are you tired Misaki? I can take you home if you want. We can say that you fell ill."

"No, I'm OK. I can continue on with our date." She rubbed her eyes.

"We can sleep at my place...I want to see how well the bed works."

"We can test that tomorrow..."

"But it's OK, you can take a nap and I'll wake you up after a while. You can rest and we can continue later." Misaki nodded her head and they walked out of the park and back to the apartment building. The walk back to the building had been silent because Usui had not wanted to tire his girlfriend more. Their hands were still connected when they went up to his room. They entered quickly and sat down on the bed. "You can sleep in those clothes. I don't really care if the bed gets dirty or not."

"OK. Thank you..." she yawned and then lied in her spot. Usui spooned her after he lied down with her and they fell asleep quickly after covering themselves with the soft blanket that they were to share.

They slept for about three hours. Usui woke up at this time and found a tired Misaki in front of him with her eyes shut closed. Her face was a little tense, but she was still asleep. He examined her and then moved slightly to get away from her. That's when he realized where his hand had been. His hand was rested on the inside of her thigh, which caused her legs to squeeze Usui's hands inbetween her legs. He was shocked at where his hand was. "Was that me who put that there or Misaki?" he thought. He calmed down a little and got up and moved away from his sleeping angel. He walked over to the kitchen slowly, thinking about what his hand has done. Once he was in the kitchen, he started cooking and recovering from his action. His hunger had also occured to him so he started to make food for him and Misaki. He made a quick snack, some sunny-side eggs. He sprinkled salt and pepper over them when they had been cooked to perfection. Misaki had not waken up yet, so Usui decided to wake her up. "Misaki, Misaki, wake up! We've slept for three hours. I've made food so wake up, please," he shook her slightly by the shoulder while he was telling her this. Misaki opened her eyes slowly and blinked frequently. She smiled slightly at the sight of her lover, and the smell of cooked eggs.

"Oh...hello Takumi. Thanks for waking me up...what did you make us?" she asked. She was still groggy from her nap.

"I just made some eggs. It's just a quick snack."

"Oh...thanks. I'm starting to think twice about the rings...they're quite beautiful I have to say...actually what time is it?" Usui looked up at the clock.

"It's about two forty. I'll give you the eggs. You can just sit here for a minute." He walked back to the kitchen after Misaki accepted the offer. He grabbed the plate for both of them and some utensils and walked back to the bed and handed Misaki the plate. "The school should be dismissed soon. I think so. But did you have a good nap? Did you have any dreams?"

"Yeah...school should be done by now. And I had a good nap. I had a dream of our wedding too...it was really nice. How about you?"

"I had a good nap too. I didn't really have a dream though."

"Oh, OK. But I had the weirdest feeling during my dream...this thing was rubbing my body, I wasn't sure what it was. But it stopped between my legs...I just wanted to tell you because it was odd. Did you have that feeling?" Usui's eyes were widened from this discovery.

"N-no. Where did it rub you?" he asked curiously.

"Hmm...I think it started rubbing my stomach...then my chest...then down. That's when it stopped. I think that's it, I don't exactly remember," she explained.

"O-OK."

"Takumi, are you OK? You keep stammering."

"Hmm...well I think it's alright to tell you. When I woke up, my hands were trapped between your legs. So I think I may be the source of the rubbing. Haha, sorry!" he blushed and laughed it off.

"Ah...it's OK. You're probably excited about tomorrow...I am too...hahaha..." she laughed it off like Usui did. She started eating her snack then. Usui watched her as he was eating his food too and admired his girlfriend that chomped down on his food. Misaki pierced the egg yolk first and sucked the juices out and ate the solids around it. They finished quickly and Usui offered to clean the dishes. Misaki denied that and insisted that she clean the dishes.

"OK. Well, I'll wait here..." he sat on the bed. Misaki pranced happily into his kitchen with the plates and utensils and cleaned them thoroughly. She dried them and put them away and walked back to the bed. Usui had lied down on the bed without his socks and his shirt unbuttoned. Misaki had lied down next to him and stared at his deep green eyes that stared back at her. "Sorry, I was hot right now, the meal heated by body," he told Misaki. He smiled at her and caressed her face. She kissed his lips as a reaction to his affection. The sweet kisses had lasted for a long time until it had become into a more rougher kiss. Passionate kisses had started once again, and both were caressing each other. They sat up on the bed in a position where Misaki had her legs wrapped around Usui's waist, she stretched her legs open to wrap around him. Usui slid his top off while Misaki was undoing hers.

Their minds had said to keep going and to not stop, they have waited for this moment. Misaki had felt a bump from underneath and understood what Usui was feeling immediately. Moments later, they both had their mouths open as they tongued and researched their lover's mouth. Misaki stared into Usui's eyes after slipping off her button-up top, breaking the kiss and said, "Are you ready?" as she started pulling off her camisole that covered part of her womanhood.


	7. Chapter 7: Taken Away

Hey there guys! I've been trying to write these as fast as possible for you guys! I've been on my computer non-stop this week. It's like this: this chapter's done...save it and then post it...next document for chapter, please! Hahaha, so I hope you enjoy this chapter. (Btw, the X's and the O's is the address. I can't accidently give out real information!)

Previously:

Misaki and Usui go to the park for a date. Usui proposes to Misaki in marriage for the future. The end of their date ends at Usui's home and starts again with naughtyness after a three hour nap.

Chapter 7: Taken Away

A few hours later at five o'clock, Misaki and Usui laid on the bed together. Misaki was still exhausted and covered with a little sweat as she watched her boyfriend who laid in front of her and panted lightly. She fingered her ring in her hand and smiled at it. "Takumi...that was good...and...I love you, a lot!"

"I love you too, Misaki. And you did good. I can't wait to do this again tomorrow. But...it's unlikely that you'd want to do this again" he told Misaki. Usui's phone rang and it surprised both of them. He had thought it was off. He opened his phone and answered the call. "Hello?"

"Is this...Takumi Usui? This is Yui, I found your number in the phone book. Can we arrange our date?" the phone said.

"Yui? Oh...yeah," Usui was still panting lightly, "I'll come to your place at...twelve o'clock. I need your address. Can you give it to me?"

"Oh, it's XXX OOX. Where are we going?"

"Huh...oh. I'll arrange that later."

"OK, oh, and why did you leave school early?"

"Because prez's mom got in an accident and we needed to meet her at the hospi-" he said but was interrupted.

"Is this Yui?" Misaki said as she took the phone away from Usui's ear. She placed it in hers and continued her words. "This is Misaki."

"Oh. This is Yui Tanaka! Hi there, Miss President! So you're with Usui right now?"

"Yes, and we would like some private time."

"Wait, I'm also confused for a minute," Yui said as she ignored what Misaki had said, "Usui said that he'd be with you everyday, so why would he arrange a date with me?"

"He's not. He's just kidding. He's going to spend the day with me, actually and he's going to leave you at home." Usui was shocked at Misaki's anger and why she had given out part of their secret. "We're going to spend the whole day together."

"Hmm...I have a feeling that you're lieing to me. Plus I don't even see why he likes you. Most guys are charmed once I kiss them..."

"Yui, you should really stop with that attitude." After Misaki said this, he grabbed the phone from Misaki's hand and hung up the phone.

"Misaki...you forgot that that was a secret...I guess I'll give you some punishment tomorrow," he told her with an evil grin.

"I'll be waiting for it..." she responded with the same grin. They both kissed each other after a little laughter and hugged each other under the covers. "Mm...I love you," Misaki repeated.

"I love you too. I don't want to let you go..." he told her as he tightened his embrace.

"Now that we've had sex...I don't think that I'll be able to leave you." She looked up at Usui with a loving smile.

"So we're getting three days off of work? It's real easy to say that once you know what you're doing for those days."

"Yeah...I know..." Misaki's hands rested on Usui's bare and muscular chest. She lifted her head to kiss her lover again.

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm really hungry. But I wanna do it again!"

"I'm pretty sure it's not healthy to do that...you'd probably die from pleasure and loss of breath!"

"I know but...I wanna do it again-n-n!"

"You'll just have to wait for tomorrow."

"Fine. But hey, can you teach me how to cook? I want to cook some food for you sometimes!"

"Uhm...sure. Let's go to the kitchen, we need some food anyways." Usui got out of the wrinked bed covers and put his pants back on. Misaki got out too and quickly walked to the kitchen nude. Usui watched her as he put part of his clothes back on. When they arrived into the kitchen, Misaki grabbed a nearby apron that covered the front part of her body and she wrapped it around her bare body. Usui stared at her to examine her attire. "You look spicy, Misaki."

"Why thanks!" she said as she held her hands. "So, what are we going to be cooking?"

"Hmm...Why don't we make the basics? We can make eggs."

"We already had eggs, though."

"Well, how about onigiri? You screwed up on those last time..." he said as he remembered the time that she made them for the sports team.

"Don't remind me of that! Can you teach me? I really don't want to make those cannonballs anymore."

"OK...well first of all you have to make the rice sticky..." Usui went slow with his lesson so his Juliet could follow it. After about twenty minutes, Misaki had made only few perfect ones and many disarranged onigiris. "These are fairly good, but you can use some practice at home. They're better than the ones you made befo-"

Knock Knock! the door went and interrupted Usui's sentence. "Oh, grab your clothes quickly and make it to the bathroom before I open the door." Misaki nodded and followed his orders and rushed into the bathroom with her stack of clothing. Usui watched her to make sure she did what he said and opened the door that discovered a delicate looking lady with pulled up brown hair and eyes that matched it. The lady was Minako, Misaki's mother.

"Oh, hello Usui! Is Misaki with you? She said that she'd be with you today for a date. Also this nice girl I met on the street while walking here said that she knew you, so I brought her with me." Yui walked behind Minako and greeted Usui. She was wearing a pale yellow and white striped dress that dangled right above her knees and it had a heartshaped cut on her chest much like how the maid outfit was that the Miyabaoka's school president had forced Misaki to wear. It had an orange outline on the top of the cut and the spaghetti straps. She had a jean jacket to go along with it and it had fur on the collar. Her hair was lightly curled and her brown hair shined even though there was hardly any light in the building. Her smile was white and shined much like her hair did.

"Oh look, you're shirtless! Hahaha, also, I called you earlier but you hung up. How come?"

"Oh...it's nothing. I think while prez was talking to you that she accidently pressed the hang up button."

"But I kept calling you and you didn't answer."

"You called me? Let me go get my phone." He walked to the bed while looking behind his shoulder constantly to see if they were doing anything and he accidently left the door open enough so both could see the bed. He picked up the phone that layed on a counter near the bed and walked back over to the door while checking his phone for missed calls. "Well I'm sorry you had to call fifty times without me knowing...and sorry for the messy bed. We...we uh...took a nap," he said. Misaki walked out of the bathroom with her school uniform on but without the blazer and bow-tie. She walked over to the door to see who the visitors were and became slightly shocked.

"Hi there Miss President! Oh wait, I just remembered. How come Ms. Ayuzawa is here even though she just got in an accident?" Yui asked curiously.

"I didn't get in an accident," Minako said with a confused look on her face.

"Well, Miss President and Usui left school early because they had to meet you in the hospital."

"What? Misaki, you left school? Shame on you! You're coming home with me. You can't see Usui for the rest of the week!" Minako grabbed Misaki's arm without a good bye and left the apartment building quickly and left Yui and Usui alone.

"So, can I come in?" Yui asked as Misaki and her mom walked into the elevator.

"...Sure. Sit on the bed. I'm just making food." Yui walked in happily and ignored Usui's attitude and she sat on the untidy bed. She started straightening out the bed and she felt a small wet spot that was gooey. She shivered as she thought what could've been that strange liquid. Usui watched her for a couple seconds and shut the door and grabbed the tray of food from the kitchen that Misaki had made and brought it to Yui. "Here. Eat them..."

"Eh...thanks. Uhh...I just felt this wet spot in the middle of the bed...what is it?"

"Not sure..." He was making idle conversation so his anger could be hidden.

"Erm...sorry for getting Miss President taken away from you...I guess. But now we have more time to ourselves." Yui got up off the bed and stood in front of a shirtless Usui. She kissed his lips again and reached her tongue into his mouth. Usui pushed her away quickly and forcefully. "What? Most guys are charmed after I do that..."

"I'm sorry, but not me. Clearly, you don't see that I'm in love with someone else." There were fists that dangled down next to Yui. She was full of anger after these words.

"Well, clearly, you don't know my power. I have a popular blog that the whole school reads. One lie about you and Misaki, then you guys are one step to breaking up."

"I'm not sure if I should be telling you this or not, but if you post it then you're not going to see me anymore. Misaki and I won't be anywhere close to breaking up, first of all because we've actually had sex. Second of all, we're getting married when we're older." Usui showed his ring to Yui. She was incredibly shocked at these words.

"A little sex and marriage isn't going to stop me...and if I can't see you then I'll just stalk you. I'll even post everything you said about you too." Yui brought out her phone and pressed down onto the keyboard swiftly. Usui snatched the phone out of her hand and started typing his own things at almost the speed of light. It had only taken a couple of seconds until he clicked the send button and the post was sent onto Yui's blog. She read what he had posted out loud. "Hey there, it's Yui Tanaka here. You know that rumor that I spread around about Miss President and Usui? I made that up so that I could be with Usui. I'm a big brat. Good bye!" These words scared Yui. "Why did you do that?"

"That's what I should be asking you. You've ruined my future wife's life. She's not happy you know..."

"But wait...you've guys had sex...I think you've guys forgotten about one important thing. The protection is needed. So I doubt that Miss President isn't pregnant. I predicted that from that spot on the bed" Usui gave a dirty look to Yui, as he had totally forgotten about protection and they shared many moments of pleasure. She had her phone in her hand and she was clutching it so hard that it made her hand shake. Yui had a giant grin on her face as she stared at Usui. She clearly was not giving up on him no matter how much he hated her or what he did to her.

"Leave, now. You're pissing me off." Usui pushed her out the door with her heels dragging on the ground and he closed the door quickly right before she turned around to come back in. He sighed heavily and was alarmed at the information that he was given. "Goddamn! How could I forget that? I was supposed to help her..." His phone rang as he was banging the wall in anger and it said that he recieved a text from Yui.

"I've deleted that post that you put and put my post up. Be happy, you'll be dating someone better than that weird wreck." He read this text and was shocked. His instinct was to call Misaki's house.

Misaki had been grounded for a week for leaving school early. She heard the phone ring and walked out of the room and got the phone first and answered it. "Hello? This is the Ayuzawa house."

"It's Takumi. I've got some bad news..."

"I-I can't talk to you...I got grounded. My mom even said that in front of your face," she said whispering.

"I'm sorry, but it's an emergency. I accidently spit out to Yui what happened between us after you left and she's posted it online. I tried to stop her but I couldn't. Plus I remember that we didn't use protection when we did it...so there's a slight chance that you are pregnant."

"What? I can't be. I just can't. I can't! Plus why did you tell her that? Argh!" Misaki hung up the phone and stomped back into her room and made the floor board looser. She locked the door behind her and laid down on her bed. She was hyper ventilating and was very scared from the discovery, much like Usui was. Misaki knew her little sister was coming because of the floor's creaking nearby. Suzuna knocked on the door and tried to get in but failed.

"Misaki...who was calling?"

"N-no one. Just one of those selling businesses. The merchandise was way too much for us to afford anyways..."

"What was it?"

"Uhmm...it was...it was for a new mattress." Suzuna was silent and then left the door. Misaki's anger was building up in her again. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She just needed to hit something right now so she decided that the pillow was the best thing. Her hard pillow would be getting the punishment for now. She kept hitting it and hitting it and made little dents into it and put wrinkles in the cover of it. The anger was out after she was sweating buckets. After she calmed down, she saw that she had a few hours left for her shift at Maid Latte. Even though she asked for the day off, she thought that work would get her mind relaxed. After realizing this, she ran out of her house after putting a note that she went to work. She bumped into many people on the sidewalk but she had not cared. Anger was still in her system as she walked down the road. She constantly grunted and groaned. Her fiancee had been ridiculous in her mind. She started running instead of walking so she could get to the shop faster and she arrived in no time. When she opened the door, the bell chimes alarmed one of the maids that a master had come home.

"Welcome back, Mast-Misaki!" Erica exclaimed. These words brought all of the maids to the front door.

"Misaki! I thought you had a break today!" Honoka exlaimed. Misaki brushed her hair because it was in the way of her eyes and caused her to lose part of her sight temporarily.

"Ahh! That ring! That ring, it's a wedding ring! Not wedding ring, engagement ring! That ring, it's beautiful! Did Usui propose to you?" Satsuki exclaimed. Her imagination had stated the truth.

"Ah...don't over-react. I did have a date with Usui today but it's finished. And...h-he did propose to me. We're going to get married in the future..." The manager was immediately surrounded by the flowers of moe.

"Ahhh~ Misaki's going to get married to Usui!" the manager said. Her eyes were filled with hearts that were as pink as a flamingo. Hinata had been in the cafe at this time with the three idiots when she said this.

"Wait. Wait. Wa-a-ait! Misaki-chan's going to get married to Usui? I won't allow that!" Hinata screamed.

"Master, please quiet down!" Honoka told him.

"Sorry..." he replied. Hinata was still flustered about his discovery.

"Uhmm...I'm going to go change now. I have three hours left so I'm going to work." She walked to the back of the cafe and passed the kitchen where Usui would work. She stared at the empty room for a couple of seconds and then walked to the changing room. She found her costume and changed quickly into her maid outfit. The door creaked open and Misaki hadn't finished changing yet. When she found who the person was at the door, she was shocked.

"Oh, hi Misaki. Sorry to open the door while you were changing," Usui said. He had changed into a regular black button-up top with some white jeans. Misaki knew that Usui has seen her bare body, so she was OK with him in the changing room while she changed.

"Oh, Usui. You're here? I didn't see you in the kitchen." She called him Usui instead of Takumi, which she usually did when she was angry.

"I was in the restroom...I really want to say I'm sorry about what Yui did...she's really made it bad."

"But this time it was the truth."

"We need to do something about it...I'll buy you the pregnancy test tomorrow and we'll give it to the clinic."

"I know, but you're a jerk! You told her that we did it plus you told her that we're getting married...you idiot Usui..." Misaki heard a squeal outside the door of the changing room and opened it. Satsuki fell out and laid on the floor but was not really seen because the flowers of moe were sprinkled all over her.

"Ahh...they did it and they're getting marrie-e-ed!" she said as if she were in a dream. There was blood flowing down her nose and into her mouth and down beneath her chin.

"She must've overheard..." Misaki explained.

"Or she eavesdropped." Usui said.

"That too...but really, did you have to tell Yui all of that? It's going to ruin everything. It can ruin my title of president and probably the student's behavior. I really hate you now..." Usui was shocked, even if her anger was getting the best of her. Those last five words hit Usui's heart like an arrow, but he didn't show it.

"Misaki...calm down. We'll find a way to fix it!"

"As if you can fix the fact that we did it or we're getting married! We can't wear these rings at school! Plus, if we did do the pregnancy test, how does that prove if I'm a virgin or not?"

"So what if they think we're going to get married? They'll probably think it's cute that we've finally decided that."

"What about us doing it? And me getting pregnant? What about that?" she asked as she grinded her teeth.

"There's a big chance that you're not pregnant..." Usui had lied to her to make her feel better. But he felt that this was too big of a lie. It was noticable to Misaki.

"Usui. I know you're lieing. We were doing it for three hours, three hours! Of course I'm pregnant..."

"Ahh! She's pregnant!" Satsuki exclaimed. Misaki, as angry as can be, accidently kicked her out of the door and shut it tight.

"Misaki, calm down. We'll get this fixed...I swear."

"You better! Or we're breaking up!" These words made Usui almost tear up. He had been strong and never cried, but the idea of leaving her was the worst.

"Misaki...calm down. C-calm down! We can't br-break up over a thing as little as this..." He stuttered because he wanted to be careful of his words and he was on the verge of crying. Misaki noticed his moist eyes and almost felt sorry for him, but her anger filled up more with this feeling.

"Usui! You idiot! You don't understand! This is really important to me. I can't ruin it!" Usui felt a tear roll down his face, but he had held back the rest of his tears. The thought of breaking up was still attached to his mind. He found a way to make her calm down after a few seconds of going over it.

"I-I understand...just please, calm down." He pat her head and hugged her tightly. He felt her shivering because she had been crying too.

"Usui...I'll calm down...just please, I need this fixed! I'll feel embarassed inplus I might lose my title of president...I can't protect the girls then! A-and I was lieing about us breaking up..."

"Let's stop talking about this for now. I love you, and I always will, Misaki Ayuzawa. No matter how mad you are at me, I'll do anything to make you feel better. If we're seperated, I'll find a way to get to you." He kissed her head and hugged her tighter. He could hear her sobs and held her tighter each time he heard them. Her arms were wrapped around him, so soon enough they almost suffocated each other from how hard they held each other, but they didn't want to stop holding each other. Honoka walked into the room as they were hugging each other.

"My gosh, you two have been hugging for quite a while. Usui, you have tons of orders. Misaki, it's your break time now." Honoka had a black aura around her, she was disappointed in their job performances. They finally broke after realizing that Honoka had been watching them.

"Oh...I'm sorry. We just got caught in the moment..."

"Yeah...sorry." Usui had walked quickly to the kitchen and allowed Misaki to finishe changing.

"Misaki. I said you were on break," Honoka informed.

"Oh OK...I'll work anyways. I didn't work for minutes." She dashed out of the dressing room and into the cafe and started serving people. She had served them quickly because Usui had been making foods with speed because he had tons of orders. Misaki had been sweating after a few minutes because many people complained about their food not being there and some customers left. She thought it was her fault that they were leaving because she kept Usui there in the changing room. "I'm sorry, manager. I think I kept them all here because I kept the chef at one place..."

"It's OK...He's going faster. We'll be able to get our customers back in no time. Since you're already tired, you can rest. Go have your break!" It seems like the manager had completely forgotten about Misaki kicking her out!

"Thank you..." she bowed to the manager and walked to the back and rested at the table in the dressing room. Usui walked in again, it seemed as if he were following her. "You're following me...you stalker. You should be cooking."

"I don't want to cook anymore. Plus I just made a whole bunch of foods. I think that they'll be able to serve it to them all in about ten minutes. So I'm going to take a small break like Misaki."

"Hmm...I see. You should have finished them all and then take a break."

"But I want to see you. I'm attracted to you, of course. Come sit on my lap, be courageous!" he teased.

"Yeah right..."

"Then come sit next to me at least...we can share a seat." Misaki didn't like the idea of sharing one seat so she just put her chair next to his. He stared into her brown eyes and lifted her and put her on his lap.

"Hey! What are you doing? I'm still sort of mad at you." She was trying to yank his grasp away but he had a solid grip on her and held her still.

"Just sit still. I want to hold Misaki right now...she left me earlier so I want to make up for it." He rested his head on her shoulderblade. He started to massage her hand, and then gradually moved up and massaged her forearm. He then moved his hand to her stomach and started rubbing it and started moving up bit by bit.

"Usui...not here. We'll do that when I'm ungrounded..."

"No one can stop us...because no one else is on break..." She turned her body to face Usui.

"Usui...I mean Takumi...we can't risk it. Really, what would've happened if manager or Erica comes in?"

"We'll make a lie then or something."

"You've been thinking that a lie can just cover everything up for a while..."

"Well...a lie can." He started kissing her and Misaki didn't stop him. Her arms wrapped around his neck while Usui's arms supported her back. The passionate kisses had come quickly and they were clinging onto each other. Usui had removed one of his hands from her back and moved it to her small breast. He started massaging it while kissing her. He took his other hand and slid it up her leg and up her skirt. He brushed his finger on her part and Misaki shivered from this feeling. The door opened and the creaking from the hinges of the door had not been heard by both of them. They kept kissing and both were enjoying this moment. A teenage boy with short brown hair and eyes that matched his hair had been staring at them with a shocking look. The scar underneath his eye was red as well as the rest of his face.

"Usui!" Hinata yelled. It had not caught their attention that he was there still. He was watching them as they kissed each other and Usui gave his girlfriend pleasure. Usui reached to the edge of Misaki's panties and put his finger into it, allowing him to touch anywhere on her bare part. "Usui! Misaki!" Hinata yelled again. "What are you doing?" They both stopped and were paralyzed once they realized that he had been there at their moment of love.

"H-how long have you been there, H-Hinata-kun?" Misaki asked hestitantly.

"Ever since his hand was up your skirt! What were you guys doing?"

"H-Hinata...just...don't tell anyone...if you do then I'll repay..."

"Is it the prize I have? But I don't want you to do that with anyone else..." Usui pouted.

"Misaki. You must get away from Usui as fast as you can! He's going to attack you!"

"It's OK, Hinata. Just please don't say anything else." Hinata was enraged. He kept quiet though, but he held a humongous frown on his face.

"Did you enjoy it or something?" he asked quietly.

"Hinata...w-wait why are you back here?" she asked ignoring his question.

"The manager let me use the restroom since I come here often...she said it was in the back but I got lost and ended up watching you two make love!"

"Just go to the restroom...it's down the hall and near the back door." Hinata thanked Misaki with a mean thank you and stomped out of the room.

"See what just happened Takumi? Hinata walked in while we got naughty. We should really be careful with where we do that...and if he reads Yui's blog then he'll know it's the truth."

"It's OK Misaki. But...since we got to that point do you want to go to my place? We have an hour shift left together...we can use that time and have sex."

"Don't say it so openly...plus an hour isn't enough. I'll just sneak out of home while my mom's working tomorrow and Suzuna's at a contest..." Usui was happy that she'd do the worst just to be with him. Her behavior had been different though. She had always hated him for bringing things up like that, but now she's yearning for it.

"Misaki wants to do it with me again...how about we see how much we can do it in a week?" he said.

"Hahaha, I wish about twenty! Just kidding, I'd be dead then...but you should get back to work. I also do..." They both walked out of the room and had walked in their directions. Misaki had become the cute and loving Misa-chan, while Usui just stayed behind the scenes and cooked for the cafe. It was quite embarassing for Misaki to serve to Hinata, his face had still shown anger.

"Eh? What's wrong, Hinata? You keep giving dirty looks to Misa-chan," Ikkun asked.

"It's nothing. You don't need to worry," Hinata told him.

"OK," the three said in unison. Hinata kept thinking about what had happened with Usui and Misaki. He felt like screaming. His feelings were mixed about Misaki and how those two could have been one.

Usui and Misaki's hour long shift had felt like a few minutes. They had both been rushed for the first half of the hour, and then Misaki's next minutes had been wasted with the three idiot's requests and conversations with Hinata staring her down, and Usui's next minutes had been wasted by cooking foods mindlessly and being taken away from his Juliet.

When the shifts were done, Usui insisted on walking home together. "I'm sorry, I'm grounded. I can't see you at all this week...I can't really be caught with you outside my house. Sorry! I really want you to come, but I can't. I'll see you tomorrow possibly if I can escape my house..." She excused herself and walked out of the cafe and quickly to her home.

Hey you guys! I know, the shift was cut a lot because...it's basically the same thing! Do you want me to put, "Misaki was serving many people, such as XO, OO, OX, and XX and Usui had been cooking XO, OO, OX and XX and they missed each other dearly while they were on their shifts." Do you want me to make you read this for an hour or something? Lol! But, thanks for the reviews you guys! You're helping me a lot. Thanks for those helpers and silenters! Hahaha.


	8. Chapter 8: Testing

Hey guys! I feel like this is a cliche story, seriously. Hahaha, but thanks for all of your reviews! I'll probably make an extra chapter for those who want a steamy one. Also...some chapters may not include Yui. :3

Previously:

Misaki and Usui have done it and Usui accidently blurted it out to Yui. Misaki is terribly mad at him and is grounded because Minako, her mother, discovered that they both left school early.

Chapter 8: Testing

It was the next morning, and it was almost a day that Misaki had been taken away from her Romeo. It was ten o'clock, and she couldn't take being away from him. She hadn't even told her mom at all about the proposal too, so she was worried that her mom might be mad or even worse than that because she was already mad at her for leaving school with her boyfriend. They've been together almost everyday, and now they're taken away from each other because of Yui. She's part of Misaki's frustration. This fake post made her think that the teachers would threaten her of her position of president.

Misaki wanted to get ready to go to Usui's apartment. Even though she was to leave two hours later when everyone's gone, she wanted to be prepared. She chose a medium sized bag that could hold some items, so she thought that it would be perfect to use. She mumbled stuff to herself as she did this. "So...Mom has already left and Suzuna is leaving at eleven thirty...I'll leave at twelve when they're not home. But what happens if Suzuna or Mom comes back early...maybe I should leave a note and tell them I have work today," she whispered to herself. She kept talking about her plan while she was packing. She's only chosen a few items, so it was very easy and fast to pack. The plan was risky, but she'd be willing to do anything to meet Usui. It was like she was obsessed with him and everything else about him, like one of those Usui fans at school, except that she was his future wife.

After she finished, she changed into some clothes that she knew her boyfriend would definitleylike. She got into a low cut tank top that showed almost all her cleavage that most likely wasn't there and put a miniskirt on that was so short that if she were to lean over and pick something up that most of her butt cheek would be revealed. It was odd to her at how she found these items in her closet, she would never buy something this revealing! She stared at herself for several minutes in the mirror admiring her looks.

When she finished looking, she walked into the restroom so she could get her looks ready. First she chose to brush her hair. Her dark brown hair had been knotty, and she hadn't even realized that! It's straightness seemed to be deformed and it was odd looking. If she were to describe it herself, maybe she would use the word maniac! She probably got knots from all the turning in the bed that night with the pillow against the many strands. It was very doubtful that when Usui and her were in action that the knots were in then. When thoughts of Usui were in her mind, she'd smile at no one, and just to herself. She loved him so much that she'd want to be by him every second.

It took a while to get all the knots out, and her hair looked straight once again. She washed her face and she got rid of all of the dry specks around her eyes and checked to see in a small handheld mirror. She put it down and got her toothbrush packed with toothpaste and started rubbing her teeth with it. Then she heard the door knock suddenly. "I'm using the restroom, you can use it in a second," she told the person at the door. The words had been muffled slightly due to the toothbrushing. It opened slowly and it creaked due to the old and rusty hinges.

"Misaki, I'm here," the man at the door said. He had blonde hair that was spiky and the greenest eyes that always captured all the girl's hearts. Misaki was still brushing her teeth and was too distracted to see who was at the door. She kept brushing and brushing while Usui watched her. Misaki had leaned forward over the sink that caused her to arch her back a little with her butt sticking out and Usui could see her bottom and thought it was the perfect opportunity to do it. He rubbed her butt cheek roughly and stroked the center of them. Misaki finally turned around after she gargled a couple cups of water that had lasted several seconds. Usui laughed hysterically as she turned around and saw her angry face to discover who had been doing that. "Misaki, hahaha, you'd taken so long to realize that I was doing that!" Misaki's face changed to a smile that was wide and was showing her bright and white teeth.

"Takumi! Hahaha, I didn't realize that 'til now! I've missed you!" She kissed him all over with her arms wrapped around him. Her reaction had seemed like he hadn't seen him in years, even though it had almost been a day.

"I missed you too. Suzuna let me in. It seemed as if she hadn't known that you were grounded." He wrapped his arms back in reply an spun her around in the bathroom, being aware of his surroundings. He was careful not to bump her anywhere. "Well, seeing that outfit, I'm sure that you were willing to see me."

"Yes...let's go to my bedroom," she offered with another bright smile. She had been thinking of that all day, so this command was the first thing that she wanted to tell Usui after some conversation. He let her down and they left the restroom. Their hands were held together as they walked to her room that was only a short distance away. She invited him inside her room and they sat down on the bed. "We can't do anything real dirty for now...Suzuna isn't leaving until half past eleven."

"So we can't even do anything for thirty more minutes?" Misaki looked confused at this question until she looked at the clock. She had taken an hour just to get ready! It had been eleven o'clock. She wondered why she had taken so long just to meet Usui. It was obvious that Misaki wouldn't take an hour just to get ready to meet her love. He was her first love, to be exact. She remembered what she had packed, and thought it was OK to use that as long as Suzuna had not seen her in this attire. She knew that her sister wasn't the most curious person in the world, so she hardly checked on her sister. Maybe if she was sick or never responded to a call, but for anything else, she never came to check on her.

"We can do little things...just not big things. Wait, let me go change for a second." She picked up her bag and walked back to the restroom quickly. She stripped and quickly put on what she had packed. She kept everything in the bathroom and walked back to her room, trying to ignore meeting Suzuna. She came to the room quickly and opened the door, which gave a cold breeze onto her almost bare body. She leaned against the door frame with her hands rested on it too. Usui was laying down on her bed as he examined her with wide eyes. Her eyes watched as he examined her. She had put on black and lacy lingerie. Her panties were thin and had a lacy rim. Her bra was thin too, and it wasn't very wide and it just covered her nipples. "So? I think wearing this is fine..." She walked over to Usui after closing the door and locking it and layed down next to him. Suzuna was home, and they both knew that for sure. But their minds seemed to forget that in an instant. Usui caressed Misaki's body carefully. When he reached her lower body, Misaki's reaction was that her head was pushed foward and kissed him as if it were an instinct to. Her fingers brushed through his soft blonde hair and Usui's hand rubbed against the back of her leg. Misaki immediately felt a hard bump next to her thigh, and she started kissing Usui more passionately. She wanted him to do her, but they weren't alone. Usui crawled on top of Misaki, and he could see most of her now. He reached for her legs and spread them widely. He broke the kiss and positioned his head between them. He started to lick the side of her legs and he gradually moved up. Misaki was moaning quietly from pleasure and she started to pull her panties down, even though they could risk Suzuna coming in.

At Maid Latte:

Honoka had been surrounded by a dark aura the whole day. Satsuki obviously knew why. She knew that Black Honoka only came out when she was mad if someone did their job wrong, so she automatically knew why she had been this way. The other maids had not knows Honoka as long as Satsuki has, so none of them knew why. Subaru had been most curious about it. "Honoka-chan, how come your black aura hasn't gone away yet...?" Subaru asked her. She seated with a chair next to the table that Honoka sat at too.

"Misaki...Misaki is the reason why! She is taking three days off, and she's missing everything! She took a break yesterday, today, and she will tomorrow! I hope she's happy with it," Honoka replied with an eerie smile. Satsuki bursted in the conversation just then and said that she knew it. She left again immediately and they went back to their conversation.

"She's with Usui...she probably wants to take a break because he just proposed to her!"

"That's still not a good excuse to not come to work...it really arritates me. If I got proposed to, I would still go to work," she sighed, "I know I probably wouldn't know that feeling for sure, but I know that I'd still go to work. They're in high school...they shouldn't even be getting married." She kept complaining about how Misaki's actions to Subaru as Aoi walked in. He was dressed in his net idol clothing, so his girly face was filled with curiosity while listening to their talk. He immediately broke into the conversation once he caught onto the topic.

"Eh? Didn't I hear something about that? Uh...Didn't Usui propose to Misaki or something? They're going to get married later. That's what I heard from Satsuki. I also heard something about sex..." Honoka's eyes were wide at this discovery.

"They...they did it? I haven't even done it and I'm older than her! Foolish high school kids..." Honoka exclaimed.

"I know there was something else...it started with a P...Pro...Pre...Pren...Preg...The second part starts with an N I think." His elbow rested on the table and his hand supported his chin as he sat down in another chair that brought over.

"Pregnant?" Subaru asked Aoi.

"Yes! Yes! Pregnant!" Aoi pointed at Subaru with a long finger and wide eyes, "I think Satsuki was mumbling something about pregnancy..." His hand went back onto his chin.

"What? Misaki's pregnant?" Honoka asked with a shocking look. She stood up from shock and pushed the chair back causing the chair legs to rub onto the floor making a low-pitched screech.

"Yeah! It's 'cause they didn't use protection." The two maids in the room looked at the fourteen year old. Then Subaru sighed after seconds of silence.

"I know I didn't react to this earlier...but I don't understand why you know this stuff," she said while pinching her nose and shaking her head.

"Well I'm sorry...some kids at my school were talking about stuff like that...this guy said that he accidently made his girlfriend pregnant because their 'protection' broke," he told Subaru with innocent eyes.

"Stay away from those people then, Aoi."

"They don't like me, I just overheard. So you don't have to worry about me getting near those people." They hadn't realized it, but Honoka's dark aura became darker. Instead of a dark purple, it became pitch black. Aoi and Subaru kept talking about the students at Aoi's school and completely ignored how dark Honoka's aura became. As she walked out the door of the room they were currently in, she stared at the two for several seconds and started serving customers.

Of course, her eerieness had scared most of them away before she could even say, "Welcome home, Master!"

~Two Hours Later~

Back at Misaki's house:

Suzuna could hear moaning sounds come from Misaki's bedroom. Because of her lack of curiosity, she hadn't checked up on her. There were also springy sounds. Sometimes they got loud enough that Suzuna thought that it was screaming. "Takumi! Takumi! Oohh...yeah... Ahhh...Ooh! Faster...Takumi! Mm...Ahh! Oohhh... I'm going...to..." Suzuna repeated in her mind with the voice that was used. It seemed to be her sister's voice. Even though she heard the name of an acquaintance from the moans, she didn't feel slightly scared or curious or anything else about it. Even though she stayed there for about thirty more minutes, she hadn't bothered Misaki even though the moaning sounds were coming from her room.

"Ooh...Tak-Takumi...ahh...ooh...l-let's stop here...mmm," Misaki commanded. Usui followed her orders and nodded and got off of her. Usui kissed Misaki again and layed down next to her. They panted lightly and were covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"You moaned so loudly...I'm surprised Suzuna didn't come check up on you or something," told Usui.

"She probably didn't even hear me. But if she did then I assume that her curiosity wasn't high. Maybe she was OK with us doing it."

"I really like your moans...it makes me aroused. I'll go faster if you make them more often when we do it."

"Having you like that is good for me then. And of course I'll do that if you go faster first." She smiled and giggled a little at Usui and kissed him again. "Thanks for the good time again... Let's just hope that Yui doesn't find out." Misaki dug under the covers and hid her body with it from random embarassment from remembering that name. Only a few strands of hair were showing that peeped out of the blanket. Usui played with these until he froze up with terror after he remembered something.

"We didn't use it..." he said in a loud whisper.

"Didn't use what?" Misaki asked under the covers. Her words were muffled due to the blanket that covered her.

"P-protection...we didn't use it!" he said nearly screaming. Misaki popped her head out of the blanket immediately after he said this. He usually had a blank face or a smile, but this time his jaw was tense as he gritted his teeth and he had wide eyes.

"What? My gosh...we keep forgetting it." She sat up in her sheets and stared at Usui's bare body.

"Misaki...you seem to be taking this lightly. We have to use that pregnancy test...if it comes out positive then..." His words trailed off as he thought of the negatives.

"Ugh! I feel guilty for even doing this...I'm supposed to be setting a role for the students to follow! It's like a trail. I keep walking straight on the trail that lasts for eternity with the students following me and they notice that I've lost track and moved to the side! I feel terrible...but I do wonder about Yui...what would've made her do this to us anyways?"

"Maybe because she didn't get her way. I didn't accept her date offer, so she's doing this to us."

"That's not really the right way to get someone to like you," Misaki said awkwardly.

"I know...but let me change the subject for a second. If the test comes out positive...what'll we do? You'll lose your title of president and you'll be despised of and teased at. I don't want that to happen to you, Misaki."

"It's OK if I am...I can take it. I do that everyday anyways. But if it comes out positive...then you and I are both in trouble!"

"..." Usui was silent as he stared back at Misaki with his mouth open.

"But I heard that pregnancy symptons are like missing a period or mood swings or morning sickness. What should we do if I get that?" Misaki asked curiously.

"...We'll have to tell everyone eventually. Your stomach would be getting bigger and people will call you fat or for most people, they'll think you are pregnant. We can't lie about pregnancy..."

"I feel like such an idiot now! I shouldn't even have done it with you. But I did want it badly...but I shouldn't have...Agh! I'm terrible!" Misaki started hitting her head frequently and rubbed her head roughly and that caused her hair to knot up again and make her look like a maniac. Usui stared at her and helped her straighten out her hair with his fingers after she'd finished with her small fit. "I'm sorry...I forced you to do that. I know you didn't want to but...I kept pushing you. I feel like I'm on your side now. I'm really...sorry."

"It's OK, Misaki. I saw how much you wanted it so I gave it to you. We both enjoyed it. We need to buy that pregnancy test though, we promised to bring it in by Monday. Today is Saturday. But for right now, let's just forget about this pregnancy thing for now and start to soak in this moment. If there are many signs of it, just come to tell me." Misaki smiled at him and kissed his lips again.

"I love you. I really love you. I'm not sure what I can do to prove it...more than sex..."

"Live with me." This sudden comment was shocking to her. Misaki looked at him with wide eyes and thoughts of ridiculousness.

"I can't...my mother will freak out and I still need to help her and Suzuna. That debt isn't going to pay itself...Suzuna isn't old enough to get a job and Mother's health still isn't good. I'm really sorry." She sighed deeply and got up from her seat on the bed. She dragged some of her part of the blanket with her as she pulled herself up. "I-I'm going to go put my clothes back on now..." She walked back to the bathroom after choosing some other clothes from her closet and changed there. She chose a regular white t-shirt that was blank and some regular blue jeans. She picked up her clothing on the floor and grabbed the bag and went back into the bedroom. When she came in, she saw Usui examining her black panties she had worn before. "Takumi, we're done...I'm going to die if we do it again...That's even what you said." She took the panties out of his hand and picked up the bra that was on the floor that Usui had taken off of her.

"Misaki, would you be mad if I wanted you to be pregnant?" he asked her. Misaki looked confused as she sat down next to Usui again. He still hadn't changed and had a naked body.

"Well...It depends on the reason why you'd want me to be that way. Why do you ask? Do you want me pregnant?"

"Well you know our date yesterday...how we were talking about children? I want to share a child with Misaki...so we can always take care of her or him," he replied with caring eyes.

"Takumi...we can't have a child in high school! It's incredibly bad..." He was silent for many seconds. "I know, I know we haven't used protection and we've done it twice."

"Well...let's prove that you're pregnant now. Do you want to?"

"We need to...so sure. Let's take a cab to the nearest store. Most regular shops have pregnancy tests," she suggested while staring off into space. Usui rubbed her head and told her that he was going to put his clothes back on. He picked up his clothes on the ground and changed in front of Misaki, not even minding that she was staring at him. "Do you want to really prove I'm pregnant or is this for the school? Because I was thinking of buying an inaccurate test to give to school and get a real one later...just incase."

"That's a good idea...Let's go buy two each at the store when I finish changing. And...we should buy protection this time..." he said remembering the most important thing.

"OK..." Misaki looked away and got up from her position on the bed. She checked the time and saw that it was about one o'clock. "I'll wait for you downstairs when you're ready..." She said as she passed him and smacked his bottom.

"Hahaha, Misaki. I'll be down there in a few seconds." As he watched Misaki exit the room that they'd been in for the past two hours, he put his top back on and went downstairs to meet his Juliet. "Misaki...your hair is still a mess. I'm sorry..." He pat her head as he was straightening it out again. He thought he had gotten every knot before, but there were many when he brushed his fingers through them.

"It's OK if I look terrible after sex. I mean...we can fix it." She started pulling out the knots in her hair. After she did this, she looked in a nearby mirror and wiped away the trail of dried tears.

"You definitely shed a lot of tears...did you really reach that level that many times?" he asked her, "Because I did too, Misaki."

"I reached it a lot...do you really think I'm not pregnant?" She turned around and looked at Usui who started to head out the door.

"Let's go..." Usui said in a reply.

"O-OK..." She followed after hesitating and grabbed onto his hand once she reached him. "T-Takumi...can you answer my question? Do you think...I'm pregnant?" He didn't even look at her and he started calling a cab. Fortunately for Misaki, a cab hadn't come really quickly. "Takumi...please answer me."

"I'm not sure...if you get at least three side effects then tell me. Plus there's a big chance that you're not...so I doubt you're pregnant then."

"Is that your real answer?" He nodded his head as he looked at her with a sweet smile. He leaned down to kiss her as the cab came.

"Can you bring us to the nearest store please?" he asked the driver.

"Hey! You were the two kids that rode my cab last time. Welcome back!" he said with an awkward smile. He had remembered their conversation clearly and felt like he was in the presence of devils for some reason. As an adult, he thought that these were the most ridiculous teens ever in Japan.

"Thank you, just please bring us to the nearest store."

"OK, OK!"

"Takumi...so...how do you feel about...us?" Misaki asked him.

"It's an easy answer...I feel really happy. I can't find a word to describe it...but there is one flaw..."

"What? What is it? I'll fix whatever it is!" she said quickly.

"You need bigger boobs...they're so small." He looked down at her breasts. He blurted this outloud because he expected the driver to not to listen to their conversation. Misaki looked down as well with her face red.

"I-I'm sorry...I'll try to make them bigger if you want..."

"I heard that fondling them make them bigger...do you need help?" Misaki looked at him while biting her lip from embarassement.

"N-no...I'm good." Her face was blood red.

"You aren't using your usual words...How come?"

"Because we're closer...there's no use in calling you a pervert if we've done it...I guess that makes me one too..." He kissed her head before resting hers on his shoulder. "The store is farther than I thought..."

"Speak of the devil! I think this is when you use it...well we're here at the store," the driver said as he pulled over to the side and signaled that they should leave. Usui thanked his acquintance and left after paying the money. They walked in and searched the aisles. This shop was of medium sized and it could have been easy to find an item, only if Misaki hadn't been so distracted with all the sales in the shop.

"Takumi! Look, they're putting the milk on sale! Plus the bread...and the cheese! Wow! I'm going to get them before this opportunity ends..." She grabbed five bottles of milk and a couple loaves of bread that was wrapped and cuts of cheese. Usui had to help her carry some of these items.

"Misaki, do you remember what we came here for?"

"Ah...yeah. Sorry!" They still held the items in their hands and Misaki followed Usui to the medical section. They searched the aisles and found some tests and bought the cheapest and the most expensive test and bought two each. It took a while to find some rubber that they desperately needed. "Ehh...Takumi? Where are we supposed to keep these? I'd be dead if I was caught with these."

"We can keep them at my place and I'll bring some over if we go to your house." They payed for both the test and protection and also checked out the groceries along with it and left.

"I can't wait to see the test results...I think it's positive..."

"And you're happy about that?" he asked her.

"...A-a little. Your words kind of...convinced me or something..." The words touched his heart and he hugged her by wrapping his arm around her shoulders and he held it tight. He made it looser but kept his arm in place. "I know...I know...I'm becoming like you. I can't make up my mind..."

"Let's get a faster cab driver this time...I can see that you're excited." They left the store with two bags and called a cab again. Like it usually did, it came quickly and parked by the side of the sidewalk. They crawled inside to the back seats and sat close to each other. This time they asked this driver if they could be quicker with their route to Misaki's home.

"You two are those scumbags that Tatsuki talked about yesterday. He described you guys incredibly well...blonde haired boy with green eyes that were slightly small and a raven-haired chick that had wide brown eyes." The man stared at them through the rear-view mirror.

"Just please, bring us to our destination," Usui said with a smile. He had sounded a little impatient, but it was this way because they were very excited to use the test. The driver then started immediately and stomped his foot on the gas pedal. The drive was silent as Misaki and Usui were anxious about the tests.

They had gotten in their house in less than three minutes. They thanked the man and almost ran off without paying, but they ended up paying after the man stopped them. After doing so, Misaki ran inside with the bag with the tests and Usui walked in with the groceries and started putting them up as Misaki did the test. She went into the restroom with all four tests and started following the instructions. She did one at a time and quickly went through them. After Usui had finished putting away the milk, cheese and bread, Misaki walked out the restroom partly cheerful and partly sad.

"I-I've got news..." She said as she looked at Usui.


	9. Chapter 9: Breaking News

Hey guys! FunEveryWeek here...I wish I could change my name -_-" To Ciel Phantomhive! Hahaha just kidding...just kidding...

Previously:

Misaki and Usui have done it once again while Minako went to work. Misaki is still grounded but Suzuna had not known that she was so she invited Usui inside their house. They still hadn't used protection and there is a big chance that Misaki is pregnant. They bought tests and if her pregnancy is true then Misaki might lose her title of president plus Yui might be satisfied with her fake post.

Chapter 9: Breaking News

Misaki stood there in front of Usui half cheerful and half bitter. "W-what are the results, Misaki?"

"The first cheap one says positive...the second cheap one says negative."

"What about the others?"

"T-the same. One is positive and one is negative..." Misaki handed Usui the tests. He looked at them closely.

"We should purchase some more later...we'll bring in one of the negative tests for school."

"O-OK...I don't really understand...am I pregnant or not?"

"We won't know that for sure unless we buy a few more." He pet her head. "You don't have to rush right now. We'll go get some others soon." Misaki smiled a little.

"I'm hungry. Can we go out to eat?" Misaki asked suddenly.

"Sure. Do you want to go to that restaurant that we were supposed to go to before?"

"Yeah...I just hope we don't find any students..."

"It's about two, what time does your mom come home?"

"Twelve...we have plenty of time. Let's go walk there this time, it was a waste of four hundred yen for that thirty second subway drive..." Usui held her hand and they walked out of the small and old house. A breath of fresh air was needed for both of them again. This feeling inside of them felt a little like stress, so a little rest was needed. Usui closed the door behind him still holding her hand and they started walking toward the direction of the restaurant. "So...if I was pregnant...what child do you think we'd have?"

"Like I said, it would be female and she would have long blonde hair with the beautiful brown eyes her mother has. Her personality would be cute and charming, just like her mother is." He kissed her forehead softly. Misaki kissed him back in reply and looked down at her stomach.

"I-I know it's bad for me to think this...but...I-I do want to be pregnant with your child. I think that this is a way to show my love more than anything," she said while putting her available hand on her stomach, "I-I want to be with you the rest of my life. Nothing can get in the way of that. These rings can prove it too...I just wish that we couldn't get in trouble for doing that..." Misaki held onto Usui's hand tighter. "The words I love you just...I need stronger words...I wish that I could live with you and we'd elope so we can get away from this stress and we'd be together everyday with no one following us or trying to catch us. We'd take care of our child and we'd never abandon each other, no matter what one does..."

"Misaki...I wish for that too. But we can't do anything right now..." They kept walking forward as they were talking and they were getting steps closer to the restaurant. Misaki wrapped her arm around Usui's, like how a bride does.

"Hey...do you think it's OK if we got married now and eloped? Then we can leave this silliness behind and have our child," Misaki asked him with her head rested on his arm.

"You know we can't. Are you OK Misaki?"

"O-oh yeah...my feelings just over-whelmed me a little...I guess I was just trying to get a yes." Usui rubbed her head. "I see the restaurant...let's walk a little faster." They quickened their pace and got there quickly. They opened the doors and the familiar aroma filled the noses of the two. The waitresses were still in the same attire and the design of the room was the same as last time. The pizzas looked different but they were still filled with flavor. The store was not very filled right now, so they could look at everyone of them and remember all of their features. They looked around as the waitress welcomed them to the restaurant and showed them to their table. They both thanked her and she walked away after giving the regular procedure. "Uhmm...Takumi. Can we go get pizza first?" Misaki wasn't as hyper and she didn't smile like how she had been last time she came in, so Usui knew something was wrong. Instead of a smile, it was replaced with a sort of small frown. And her excitement was replaced with a dull feeling.

"O-OK...You seem kind of sad, what is it?"

"It's nothing, you shouldn't worry about it." Usui knew he had to worry about it now since these words came out of his future wife's mouth.

"I'll make you feel better...I will." He held her hand in his and held it tightly.

"I-I guess I'm still upset about earlier...the conversation during our walk. I'm being honest...but I really do want to elope. It hurts to know that we can't..." She released Usui's hand from hers and walked toward the pizza bar. "Come on, Takumi."

"I'm coming..." He walked by her side as they walked the small distance to the bar. While they were arriving, an energetic girl that was about Misaki's age caught both of their attention. She was with a handsome man with short black hair and rounded eyes that were a sky blue. This man's looks were much like Usui's, he would get everyone's attention and catch all of the women's hearts. But the woman he was with was one that both Misaki and Usui hated deeply. The light brown hair as straight as can be, and the green eyes dazzling with love as she looked at the charming boy as he kissed her.

"I-Isn't that...Yui?" Misaki asked as she froze up in her spot.

"I-I guess. Let's just try to ignore her and walk back to the table and order some food first." As he turned away, the man stopped kissing Yui and she turned and faced the two.

"Oh, come back here, guys! It's such a coincedence we met you here. Come on, don't be shy!" Usui turned back and stared at Yui and then at Misaki.

"Do you want to?" he asked her in a whisper.

"S-sure. I want to know who that guy is and why she's here," she replied. She perked up and started walking towards Yui with a happy aura around her. "Hi there, Yui! I see you finally found someone...other than Takumi..." The last three words were more like a whisper and Yui had not heard that comment. Usui came over quickly as he saw his girlfriend next to that disaster.

"Hello, Yui. I see you found someone other than me." Yui smiled widely.

"Yes, I did! You guys did it and of course I couldn't chase after you! You're even getting married to her, so I'm not going to chase you anymore. My boy, Akihiro Tatsuki, takes care of me well. But wait, I do mean to ask you. Have you gotten an account to follow my blog?" Yui said.

"Uhmm...No. We don't plan on making an account on that website," Misaki said to Yui.

"OK. Well have a good time at the restaurant alone..." As the two walked away, Misaki noticed that while Yui was watching them leave, she smiled eerily and she noticed her eyebrow twitch.

"Eh...Takumi. Don't you feel this...weird thing around her?" Misaki asked Usui. They arrived at another part of the pizza bar that Yui hadn't been at.

"Yes. What do you want for pizza?" He looked at the various pizzas and felt like smacking his lips, but he knew it was odd to do that in public.

"Anything is fine...but what do you think that feeling was?"

"I think it's just that we know that she's our enemy so...we think it's odd talking to her friendly I guess." He pat her head and stroked her hair as he took a couple slices of pizza for Misaki and him to eat. He put the paper plates that had been set down nearby for customers to use. "Are these OK?" He showed Misaki the pizzas and asked for her approval.

"Any is fine I said. Let's go eat! I'm starving!" She almost ran to the table they were seated at. When she arrived at the table, she sat down and waited for Usui to come with the pizzas. She let her arms rest on the table and they crossed each other. Misaki used this as a cushion for her head. She put her head down onto the table and let her forehead touch her arms. Usui sat down and noticed her position.

"Misaki, you were just all happy and such. What happened?" he asked her. Misaki had a long pause before she replied.

"M-my head really hurts for some reason...I feel like I'm going to puke...ugh..."

"Is it a side effect?" Usui was shocked. He wasn't remembering much stuff from this.

"No...I don't think so...side effects kick in after a few weeks..."

"Maybe it's because you're hungry...here, eat." He put the plate in front of her and she grabbed the soft crust. She put the corner of the pizza in her mouth and bit down on the warm and gooey cheese and light tomato sauce. "Is it possible for side effects to come in early?"

"I'm not sure...it's probably my period or something. If it is then I'm not pregnant..." Usui looked around for Yui and then took a bite into his pizza.

"Shh...The store is quiet and Yui could hear us talking...let's change the subject," he said in a low whisper. Misaki bit into her own pizza again.

"Uhm...so where do you want to get married in?" Misaki smiled awkwardly and her skin looked pale. Usui noticed this easily.

"Misaki, you're looking a little pale. Are you sure you're OK? Plus I don't think that if you have to puke that it's your period."

"No, don't worry...I-I'm OK. I swear, I'm OK. Side effects don't come in early. I don't think it ever happens...It would possibly be rare if that happened." She started nibbling at her food then and she wrapped her stomach with her arms after putting it down.

"I don't think you're OK...do you want to go home? I think you should rest."

"I'm OK. Side effects can't come in a day or a few hours later."

"It doesn't matter if it's side effects or not, you should rest." He got out of his seat and started to head for Misaki's when she got up and ran away to the restroom. "M-Misaki?" He ran after her and she was hidden behind the women's bathroom door. He could hear a horrid sound coming from the women's restroom. It sounded much like a cat dieing. He knocked on the door lightly. "Misaki? Are you OK?"

"Y-yeah..." Once again that loud sound came again. Coughing came after a few more unknown sounds. "T-Takumi. Are you still at the door?" Usui replied with a yes. "I think...we should go."

"Really? I don't think so..." He laughed to himself a little bit about his girlfriend's foolishness.

"Stop fooling around Takumi..." She walked out of the restroom and Usui noticed she looked terrible. Her skin was as pale as snow that had just fallen and her eyes were red and puffy. She'd looked exhausted and she was panting lightly. "Can we go? I'm really not feeling well..."

"We should call your mom...I'm pretty sure she'll know what to do."

"We can't call my mom! She'll know that I've seen you, and I can't!"

"We need to do something at least."

"Let's just say that I fell ill while I was working or something..."

"I feel like you're turning into a rebel just for me..." He put his hand on her head and smiled. She tried to smile back, but she was too sick to try. He noticed this and said, "I'll help you, let's walk back to my place." He lifted her in a princess like style like he had done before and he started walking out the door without talking to anyone. The exhausted Misaki layed in his arms with no thought of getting out of them.

"Takumi...just don't bring me back to your place. Let's take a cab to mine...It'd be best to do that so I can rest easier..."

"Oh OK, I'll stay with you incase something else happens."

"N-no, I can take care of myself. I can...oh..." Misaki had a sudden pain in her head at that moment. "Can we get there quickly...my stomach is really hurting and I feel like I'm going to puke again..." Usui quickened his pace in his walking and headed out the door and onto the sidewalk. The sun rays hit Misaki quickly and it bothered her. "Get that stupid brightness away from me!"

"Misaki, are you OK? The sun isn't that bright right now...it's partly covered by clouds."

"Hurry up!" This sudden attitude made Usui nervous. If he were to say something that was somewhat bad to Misaki, then he would be in trouble. He called a cab and unfortunately it was slowly coming. "What's taking so long?" she asked Usui with her eyes shut tight to ignore the brightness.

"I'm not sure. They usually come quickly...it's like this road isn't filled with cabs anymore."

"Well make them come faster. I wouldn't even care if you get that driver that eavesdrops on our conversation!"

"For some reason I feel like kissing you..." This random comment didn't even make Misaki expect that he was coming towards her. With her eyes shut, he lifted the head part of her body and kissed the lips on Misaki's face. He kissed her repeatedly and she showed no sign of pushing him away, although her face was still tense from her pain. She seemed to enjoy it even though the pain was terrible. She clutched his hair with her fingers as he opened his mouth and stuck his tongue inside her mouth as she opened it widely. Drool slipped down the edge of her mouth and he explored her with his tongue. Their saliva mixed together as he started licking more roughly in her mouth. His tongue rubbed her teeth, gums and her own tongue. The drool fell more quickly as more was falling out. Usui recieved some small moans of pleasure from Misaki, and also some groans from the pain. She started to stick out her tongue and started connecting with Usui's. Suddenly, Misaki reached for Usui's face with her hands and pulled it away slowly, making their kisses stop which was difficult. Usui's tongue started clasping onto hers as she was pulling away and Misaki hadn't wanted to stop, but her pain did. After they seperated, she wiped away the dripping saliva and looked away, not making eye-contact with Usui.

"W-we can't do it now...I'm not feeling well..."

"I know...but I didn't know we'd go to tongues. Sorry." He started to call for a cab again but none came. "A cab isn't coming. Do you want me to carry you there?"

"I want to go now...so do anything to get there please. Also... I love you...I'm sorry if I'll give you an attitude or anything, I'm not feeling good. I think it's my period coming soon."

"I love you too. But like I said...if you puke then I don't think that's your period. Maybe early signs of pregnancy."

"It can't be. They come a few weeks after doing it."

"You never know...you could be different."

"Yes, I show signs of pregnancy after a day." She was obviously sarcastic. Usui started walking towards Misaki's house then. He walked quickly because he wanted to get home quickly so he can care for her. He started to change the subject because he wasn't sure what to say after that.

"Do you have any medicine at home?" he asked her while walking.

"No! It costs too much money! I can just sleep through the pain or something." She closed her eyes because she remembered that that annoying sun had been shining right on her.

"While you're resting I'll go buy you some."

"You don't need to do that. I can recover on my own."

"I need to buy some more pregnancy tests too..." He completely ignored Misaki's comment. "Oh, I'll buy some things to cook too...maybe cook something subtle. Uhh...would you like some hot soup Misaki?"

"It's OK! You don't need to make me anything or buy me anything! I'll recover on my own..."

"There's my stubborn Misaki. I'll still make stuff for you anyways." He moved the bangs from her face and kissed her forehead as they arrived at the home. Misaki jumped down out of his arms and reached for the key that was hidden in her pocket. She stumbled a little bit as she walked to the door through the broken gates. She finally made her way to the door knob and she opened the door after unlocking it. Usui followed her as she went back inside her house. "Misaki, you go rest, I'll go get some medicine."

"No, Takumi, just go home. I'll take care of myself. My mom could come home early or something..."

"It's only about three, I don't think she'll come that early." He smiled and pat her head as he started to walk out the door again. "I'll be by your side no matter who keeps us apart. I'll be right back as soon as possible. So just rest and relax and I'll go get your medicine." He closed the door behind him as he left his fiancee who was blushing deeply. Misaki decided to finally follow his orders and she started to walk towards her room. She had gotten sleepy, so she decided that she'd sleep until Usui woke her. She made her way to the room and opened the door and quickly layed on the bed with a sigh that followed. She rubbed her temples thinking that it will make this feeling of nausea go away. She quickly fell asleep in that bed.

Usui walked out of the door and shut it after walking out of it. He walked out of the neighborhood and called a cab so he could get to the nearest store. Like it had almost always, it came quickly. Usui noticed that it had been the same driver that had droven them and eavesdropped on his and Misaki's conversations. "Can you take me to the nearest store please and do it as quick as you can? My girlfriend is sick and I need to give her some medicine."

"You mean Misaki? Oh yeah sure!"

"How do you remember my girlfriend's name?" The driver had hesitated with his answer.

"Just get in the car! You need to get medicine, right? Just get in!" So Usui followed his orders and got in silently without responding to that. The driver quickly stepped his foot onto the gas pedal causing them to jerk forward suddenly. He had been driving so fast then! Usui noticed that from the side of the man's face that he had looked nervous. Suddenly, something hit the car from the back with great force.

It was about three hours when she woke up. She wondered where Usui had gone. Still groggy, she walked out of her bed stumbling. She still felt the nausea, but it was worse. She searched for her phone to see if she could call him to see why he was gone for so long. When she finally found her phone, it had been ringing. She picked it up and answered groggily. "H-hello?"

"Hello? Sis?" the phone said. It had been Suzuna trying to call her. "Sis, you finally answered. How come you hadn't answered before?"

"What? I-I'm sorry...I was taking a...a nap. I just got up. What is it, Suzuna?"

"Usui-san got in an accident. He says he wants to see you badly," her dull voice seemed very shocking to Misaki.

"W-what? I'm coming right away!" She was terribly shocked, but she couldn't get ready quickly due to her sickness she was currently feeling.


	10. Chapter 10: Just Go Away!

Hey there guys, it's FunEveryWeek here...I'm kinda regretting in putting in this chapter...Me, the writer, sort of cried along with Misaki...You're going to have to read this chapter to know why she's crying. Also, thanks for all the great reviews and the help! Thanks to those silent readers too ;)

Previously:

Misaki's tests came positive and negative and she's unsure on if she's pregnant or not. She has dreams to elope with Usui and to live their life without stress. On their date, they find out that Yui has a boyfriend, Akihiro Tatsuki. Misaki experiences great pain that may be side effects of pregnancy, and while this pain is still there, Usui goes to buy medicine for Misaki but gets in an accident.

Chapter 10: Just Go Away!

Misaki, still sick, quickly hung up her phone and started to go to the hospital. Her discovery about Usui's accident shocked her greatly. "I'll always be by your side no matter who keeps us apart," Misaki kept saying to herself. These were a few of the last words Usui said before he left. "Idiot...how could you get in an accident?" she screamed outloud. She started walking out of the door groggily. She was still ill so as she walked out of her house, she stumbled a lot on the sidewalk. She was crouched over in pain, but she was determined to see Usui. As she kept walking, she had thoughts about him. The times whenever he saved her, even though it risked his life or health. She thought she was over-reacting about this whole thing. He's not dead or anything, Misaki thought.

She arrived at the hospital at a slow pace. Her pain worsened, but she yearned to see Usui. She walked into the hospital doors that slid open, welcoming her in. Many people looked at Misaki, her appearence wasn't the greatest. Her skin was more pale and her eyes were still red. Her hair had many stray hairs and some knots. This appearence had some people wonder about her. Misaki walked over to the lady at the desk and said, "I'd like to see Usui Takumi. I am his fiancee."

"Oh, how nice. Room 207, it's right down the hall. You have an hour to see him. So please come back within that time limit." Misaki said her thanks and started walking down the hallway the lady told her about. Room 197, 199, 201, 203, 205, here, room 207, Misaki thought. She arrived in the rom and she walked in quickly with a big smile that faded once she saw what was behind those doors. Yui had been crawled on top of Usui, who had been kissing her with his hand on her breast. Yui's hand was holding his as they kissed.

"Mm, Usui, touch me more..." Yui said.

"U-Usui...what...you..." Misaki was so shocked that she couldn't even speak. Once Yui heard her words, she stopped kissing Usui and got off of him.

"Hi Miss President! Did you just see that?" she asked her. Misaki started to almost scream at Usui. She couldn't do much because her pain was controlling her. All she could do was slide the ring off of her left ring finger and drop it, which was exactly what she did before bolting out the door as she experienced more pain then she had before.

"M-Misaki..." she heard Usui say as she walked out the door. Misaki could feel the cold tears rolling down her hot red face. They were pouring down quickly, making wet trails that were filled. This hatred inside of her was building up quickly, and it was enough to make her scream. She gave her loudest scream inside the most quiet hospital. As she was screaming, big musculine men with the word "security" on their t-shirts were behind her and grabbed her by her underarms. They started dragging her away to the outside door, and Misaki was almost demanding them to do this, which was odd to them. They led her to the door easily, because she wasn't rejecting their actions. The tears still flowed out of her easily. She wanted to get away from Usui as soon as possible and be far away from him. Usui had cheated on me with Yui, Misaki thought. She started thinking that men were revolting and stupid and could think they could do all they wanted, like she had before she started dating Usui. As the sliding doors slid open, she ran out of the security guard's arms and out of the building. She started running in the direction of the cafe. This might possibly calm her down, although it was filled with men and more men which she started to hate. She started screaming as she ran down the sidewalk, giving many people the impression that she was psycho. She ran as fast as she could, letting the cold air that blew on her dry her tears and throat. She didn't stop running, no matter who got in her way. Her sickness pain was nothing to her, at least nothing compared to this.

She arrived at the store in about five minutes of screaming and running. Her throat was hoarse and her legs were tired and aching. Misaki was covered in drips of sweat, which she didn't really care about. As she opened the door to the shop, she surprised the maids again. The bell chimes notified that a master had come home. "Misa-chan, welcome back. You were to have a break today, now weren't you? It's about six right now, so you'd have about three hours to work if you want," Subaru told her. Then she noticed her tears that were still flowing down frequently. "Misa-chan, what happened? Wait a minute...where's your ring? Let's go to the back so you can explain." She started to pat Misaki's back and she gave it a little push so she could start walking. She led her to the employee's only room quickly and tryied to make customers avoid this scene. Misaki had been very loud from her deep hyper ventilating. She walked into the employees only room with Misaki. The room also had Satsuki in it relaxing.

"Eh? Misa-chan, you're here? And why are you crying?" Satsuki asked her while walking towards her. She pat her back and this sympathy made Misaki start crying harder. She became so weak and fell down to a squat on the floor. She almost screamed her lungs out at the store due to the crying, and it scared many customers. Only a few had the courage to check it out. And one boy was able to find the source of the loudness. The brown eyes were moist and there was almost steam coming out of his ears that were next to his brown hair.

"Misa-chan! What happened? Who did this to you? I'll kill whoever did this to my Misa-chan!" Hinata said. After finding her, he immediately ran towards her and squat down next to her like how she did. She didn't have the ability to talk at this moment, so all Hinata did was turn her body just enough so he could hug her. He held her tight and started whispering words of encouragements. "Misaki, it'll be alright, it'll get better, whatever it is. You can hit me or anything that'll make you feel better." Her head rested on his shoulder and she held onto him tighter.

"H-Hinata..." she said in a whisper, "thanks...I'll...I'll explain later." She was still catching he breath but she was crying less now. There's one boy, and he's perfect, Misaki thought. She removed her head from Hinata's shoulder slowly but her arms were wrapped around his neck. She stared into his eyes deeply as he stared back into her wet ones. She started to gradually move her head closer to his, surprising him.

"M-Misaki?" What are you doing?" he asked Misaki. After he said those words, she opened her lips a little and kissed his. She did this a couple of times and seperated from him.

"H-Hinata...please...be mine..." she said to Hinata nervously. Her wet trails of tears were now dry, and it left little marks on her face. Hinata wiped them away and he kissed Misaki's cheek in response.

"Of course, I've been waiting everyday for you to say that...but why? I thought you were dating Usui?"

"I-It's over between us...I guess you could say. I gave back the ring...so...yeah."

"Would you mind explaining the story?" Subaru asked her. Satsuki hadn't been able to talk because she was stuck in deciding whether to sprinkle her flowers of moe everywhere or to cry her eyes out.

"Y-yeah..." she explained her story to the small group in front of her.

"That's terrible! I'm going to kill him..." Hinata said angrily. "But first of all, I have to make Misaki happy now. We can go to my place later and I'll cheer you up! I'm going to go explain the noise to the people now, so I'll have to go." He pecked at Misaki's lips and he ran out the employees only door.

"Misa-chan...I recommend that you shouldn't see Usui-san anymore. It is possible that he could do that again."

"I hate men..." Misaki whispered to herself frequently while Subaru talked to her. Subaru could hear her easily and was confused greatly.

"If you hate men...why did you just make Hinata, a man, your boyfriend?" Subaru asked.

"He's nicer and he seems more gentle with girls...I think he'll be good to me unlike Usui." Misaki smiled a little bit, and then she remembered her pain that she had ignored enough to forget about it. Once she remembered, her stomach felt like there were dozens of bricks on it and her head felt dizzy. She insisted on working, so she could get her mind off ot it. She put on her maid outfit first and looked in the mirror. Her skin was pale and her hair was knotty, her eyes were puffy and rose red. Her nose was still running lightly now and she kept giving herself thoughts of encouragement. "Usui's an idiot. He's stupid. He's got nothing to live for," she kept telling herself. Misaki, still mad, stomped out of the backroom with her scary appearence.

"Misa-chan! Come here!" Hinata said as Misaki was revealed from behind the curtains. She immediately rushed towards him which she regretted doing and grabbed a chair to sit next to him. Her stomach pain increased from this fast action.

"Y-yes master?"

"Ahh, don't call me master! Call me by Hinata, like you always do!" He rubbed her head.

"O-OK, Hinata..." she said quietly. She was afraid that if she was too loud that she'd bring more pain to herself. She wrapped her arms around her stomach, not even minding that she was showing pain.

"What's wrong Misa-cham? You're all pale. Are you sick?"

"No, I'm OK. You don't need to worry."

"I need to...you're my...my girlfriend now. I'll make you feel better...I'll do anything just to make you feel better." It was as if Hinata was quoting Usui, using the same words that charmed Misaki's heart.

"...H-Hinata...thank you. That's exactly what...Usui said to me one time..." Her eyes were starting to moisten again, so she needed to head back so she could hide herself. "I-I'm going to go...I'm sorry...I just...I just can't."

"O-OK...Misa-chan...just come back whenever you feel better..." Hinata told her before he kissed her cheek. She put her seat back and started to head to the back room so she couldn't be seen. It was quite embarassing for her to be this out of character, especially because of Usui. She wasn't sure why she'd liked that pervert in the first place now. When she got behind the curtains, she started wiping her eyes so the tears couldn't be seen so easily. Oh gosh, I'm crying again, Misaki thought. She stood behind the curtains for a couple of seconds to try to calm down. She couldn't cry too loud, or her stomach would hurt more inplus her head would be dizzy. Suddenly, Misaki felt a familiar yet uncomfortable feeling in her stomach, so she ran to the restroom. Misaki started vomiting frequently into the toilet. This sound disgusted a lot of customers at the cafe, so many left, leaving the store a quarter full. Satsuki was first to notice this disgusting sound from the deep pitched screams coming from the back bathroom, where it was deep in the restaurant. All the maids had been to busy to notice the sounds, but since the customers weren't occupied with anything but eating, they could easily hear anything. Satsuki knocked on the door of the restroom.

"M-Misa-chan? Is that you? Are you OK? You seem pretty sick. I'm going to call your mom, is that OK?"

"N-no, it's OK! I can just work today, I'll be better soon...I've stopped puking for now." She walked out of the bathroom and gave off an unpleasent scent.

"Ahh! Misa-chan, get some perfume, quick!" Satsuki suddenly pulled a small bottle with a clear liquid in it out of her pocket. It had a little cute design on it. It had a heart with vines coming out of it. All Misaki could make out on it was a little blurry shape. Satsuki immediately started putting the liquid on Misaki on the places necessary. Behind the ears, the neck, and her collar bone for extra scent. After she put it on, Misaki noticed that she started smelling like strawberries. "There, you smell nice now! The scent was strawberries, so you'll smell like those cute, triangular, red and sweet fruits! But anyways, you should go home, Misa-chan. You might get more sick."

"N-No, I'll continue working. I have to go home with Hinata later."

"You can go home with him now if you want!" It was quite awkward going to Hinata's house right after her break up with Usui, so she decided to tell Satsuki the truth.

"I can't...I'm grounded...because of U-Usui..." She squat down and covered her face with her hands and dug them in her legs.

"Misa-chan, you may go now. You don't have to work. I'll tell Honoka that you weren't feeling the greatest if you're scared of her."

"No, I-I'll work..." She started to cry little tears again.

"Don't push yourself, the restaurant isn't that filled so you're dismissed." Satsuki smiled at her and pat her back. "I can see you're still sad...you should relax at home and try to forget it. You have Hinata now, the better man who won't betray you." Misaki started crying harder. She loved Usui so much, and the fact that he cheated on her almost killed her.

"I-I don't get it! How c-could he? W-we did it...and I m-might be p-pregnant with his child! I-I'll kill him..." She was panting deeply and her tears and snot had been running.

"It's OK, Misa-chan. Hinata is better than him, you chose the best man here. He'll make you feel better and do anything to make you better." Satsuki hugged Misaki and started rubbing her back.

"That's exactly w-what he said...and once he did that...I r-repayed him in sex! D-disgusting me...Why did I love that idiot? That...p-per...vert..."

"Misa-chan, I'm going to call your mom so you can go home. Is that OK with you? Just nod your head if you do." She nodded her head quickly.

"Ahh! That terrible...bitch! He was t-touching Yui! Yui! W-why would he do that?" She kept insulting Usui over and over again. But she kept remembering the good things that Misaki gave back to him, which was almost murder for her. Her eyes started burning from all this crying. Satsuki stopped hugging her and walked over to the phone. She dialed her mom's number and gave her the information once she answered. Misaki stood in the middle of the room while Satsuki was calling her mom and she was crying terribly bad. "That idiot...pervert...bitch...agh!" She was almost stomping on the ground like a little girl and she didn't even think of wiping away her tears. She let them fall down to the ground and on her clothes. Hinata came to the back again after waiting for her almost impatiently. When he saw how she was, he gave her a slight smile and hugged her tight. He rubbed her head as she tightened her grip on him. She kept muttering insults about Usui as he hugged her.

"Misaki...please relax. I'll make you forget about him. I'll make you forget those few days you were by his side everyday, and those days where you just saw him. It'll be like he never existed. That rotten man can't make my Misaki sad without a pounding. Like I said, come to my place after work and I swear I'll make you forget everything about him."

"I-I get off of work at nine! W-what?"

"No, we're not going to do that of course...I'll hug you and kiss you. We can watch a movie together and we can go for a late dinner if you want." Misaki hugged him tighter and stopped crying after a few minutes.

"Misaki, you're allowed to go home with Hinata right now if you want. You have permission from your mom," Satsuki told her.

"O-OK...but what did you tell her?" Misaki asked.

"I told her you weren't feeling well and that Hinata's home is nearby so you can just stay there until your mom gets off of work. She'll get off an hour earlier and you guys can walk home together."

"OK, thanks..." Misaki said. Hinata seperated his hug. He held her hand and looked into her eyes.

"I'll do anything to make you feel better." All of this was too familiar, but instead of Usui doing this, it was Hinata. This made her incredibly sad yet again.

"I-I'm going to go change."

"OK, meet me at the front door when you're done." She ran away to the changing room and almost cried yet again. But she held back these tears. She dressed quickly out of her maid uniform that was drenched in sweat from all this crying and she changed into her regular clothes again. She walked to the front door as instructed by Hinata. He saw her and was jolly as always. "Misaki! Come on, we're going to grab a cab!"

"No!" Misaki replied quickly. She remembered her times with Usui in the cab. It was such a coincedence that everything that was happening had to do with him.

"Uhm...OK, we'll walk to my house. Are you feeling well right now? Satsuki told me you weren't while you were changing. I'll hold you if you are." There was another thing that Usui did.

"It's true that I'm not well...But-" Hinata stopped her words by getting down in a squat and putting his arms under his back. She stared at him for a couple of seconds until he smiled at her.

"Come on, I'll give you a back ride." Misaki knew what to do and she did it. She crawled on his back and he stood up again with her on his back. He held her legs by her knees and she held onto his shoulders to stay on. She rested her head on his neck and she felt extremely awkward with him. Hinata started walking quickly to his house.

"This feels...weird..." she said loud enough for Hinata to hear.

"What? The way I'm holding you?" he asked her.

"No...it's just that...all you're doing...is what Usui's done for me at one point. It feels odd..."

"Misaki...how silly of you. Every boyfriend's mission is to make their girl happy. So whatever Usui had done to you, I'll do it to. But I'll make you happier even more."

"You have no idea what Usui's done to me...I know you won't do that even if I begged for it."

"I know what you've guys done...I remember that time that he was petting you. I'll excuse that now since I've gotten the recent story about you two." Misaki was silent, her pain took over her again and she couldn't speak. So she tried to sleep through the pain while on Hinata's back. It was silent. The cold breeze gently blew against Misaki which made her cold so she held onto him tightly. "Oh, are you cold Misaki? I'll hold you a different way if you want." Misaki told him no and the ride was silent was again. Misaki had started kissing Hinata's neck carefully, making sure that it wouldn't make him feel awkward but he could still feel it. "Thanks for the kisses Misaki."

When they arrived at his house, he opened the door. It had been empty because he hadn't really unpacked anything and he didn't have anything. This reminded Misaki of Usui's apartment, full of nothing. All Hinata had in his house right now was a small bed, which was what he had set Misaki on. "Misaki, I hope you feel better. You can sleep here and I'll go buy you some medicine."

"No...I'm OK. I feel like you're becoming exactly like Usui."

Ringg! Ringg! the doorbell went. Hinata immediately rushed to the door as if he had been expecting someone, but it's just that he's like that. "Hi there. I don't know you, I'm Yui!" She shook Hinata's hand and bursted inside the house. "Hi Miss President! Are you feeling better?" Hinata looked shocked and mad at the same time. Misaki had used that name in her story about Usui cheating on her, and he immediately hated her.

"Hey! Yui! I didn't invite you inside. Plus, you're terrible. You made Misaki's life terrible. How did you find my house?" Hinata told her.

"Hey, I know. But I know Miss President so it should be fine if I'm here." Yui smiled widely and started walking to Hinata's bed which Misaki was rested on.

"Yui...just go away! I don't want to see you or Usui!" she screamed. This hurt her stomach terribly, but she opened her eyes and endured the pain to talk to Yui. She examined her deeply and her frightened face looked good to Misaki. She noticed the ring on her finger, it shimmered greatly. It had been the ring that Usui had given her! "Give that ring back to Usui and tell him I hate him! If I see him anywhere then I'm killing him for sure!"


	11. Chapter 11: The Truth

Hey it's FunEveryWeek here! I hope you guys enjoy this chapter a lot! And yeah baby! Two chapters posted in one day!

Previously:

Usui was caught cheating on Misaki while she went to visit him in the hospital from his accident. She took the ring off of her finger in a reaction to this. Her pain is still going and it's unknown why it is. Misaki has asked Hinata to be her boyfriend and he accepts. He carries her to his house because her mom gave permission since she was at work, and while they're at home, Yui bursts in with the engagement ring Misaki had on her finger.

Chapter 11: The Truth

Yui looked down at the ring that she had placed on her finger. She smiled at Misaki. "Oh, yeah, Usui gave me this ring since you didn't want it. So...I'm going to be marrying him when we're older."

"Tell that bitch to just go away and that I don't care. I'm talking to you too Yui. I don't care what you do to me...I don't really care about anything anymore! Tell him that he can go die in a ditch during a natural disaster. Also tell him that I'm with Hinata now...so he can't take me back even if I wanted to, which I never will!"

"Sheesh Miss President, you're being really mean right now."

"I'm not feeling well plus that f**ker Usui is just plain stupid. He doesn't understand! F**k him, f**k him, f**k him, I swear he's going to f**king die."

"Misaki, please stop swearing..." Hinata said. He closed the door that Yui ran in through and walked toward Misaki and sat down next to her on the bed. Yui looked terribly frightened and Misaki looked arritated.

"I can swear whenever I want. That stupid f**ker...you're going to kill him, right Hinata?" she asked him.

"W-well...Of course I am...he turned my Misaki into this." Misaki was still lying on the bed and she covered her eyes with her arm. Hinata rubbed her arm and her stomach. "Yui, I think you should go." He looked at her fiercly as he talked to her. He got up from his seat on the bed and he started leading Yui out of the door while she said her jolly goodbyes which were greatly arritating to both Hinata and Misaki.

"Shit! My stomach hurts more from all that talking..."

"Misaki, just rest here. I'll go get you some medicine already." Misaki just nodded and her face was tense. She was trying to hold in her pains and complaints as much as she could. Misaki waved her hand at Hinata as he was leaving out the door with his coat. "I'll be back as soon as possible Misaki!" She nodded and he left the building.

Misaki was desperately scared. She didn't want what happened with Usui to happen to Hinata. She wasn't even sure how he got in an accident. Like in what car, the driver? She didn't know anything about the accident except that he was injured. But she didn't want a car accident happening to Hinata, not right after what happened with Usui. She wasn't sure why she was slightly paranoid with this, it was like one out of one hundred that it would happen to Hinata. She was so scared right now. This pain kept her up the whole time that he was gone. She was cold but she didn't even bother to put the covers on her. She didn't allow her pain at the moment to be revealed, even though no one was with her.

It felt like hours that Hinata had been gone for Misaki, but he'd only been gone for about ten minutes until he got back to his house. Misaki had been so happy that he'd been here that she started to sit up and gave him one of her best smiles that she'd never given anyone else. Hinata blushed at her smile, it was as cute as ever. "Hinata, thanks for the medicine..." she said.

"Of course! I'll do anything for you. Right now you should probably sleep after you take the medicine so you don't have to wait so long for it to kick in." He pat her head. She nodded and took the medicine and layed down after. "Do you want me to sleep with you?"

"I'm feeling lonely right now...so please." She felt out of character at that moment. But she couldn't be mean to Hinata at all.

"You're so cute Misaki. You'll never be alone in this world." He layed down next to Misaki on the bed. He kissed her dozens of times all over her face. "I love you, Misaki. I always have. Since we were kids, yo-"

"I know the story Hinata. I'm going to sleep now...hold me until I wake up please..." She dug her head into his hard chest and closed her eyes. She felt cute right now, but this really wasn't her character. She wanted to be nice to Hinata and make him happy, but she felt like she wanted to act like herself, the person who would push away Hinata at this moment. He started holding her and held her tight. She admitted that she did like this a little bit, but she just wanted to act like herself. "I-I love you, Hinata." She looked up at him and kissed him and went back to her place in his arms. He couldn't get up to turn off the lights, so they both slept in light.

When Misaki was about to fall asleep, she heard her phone ring. She had placed it under the pillow that they both were sleeping on. Luckily, Hinata hadn't heard it and he hadn't awoken. She groped for her phone and finally found it. "Hello?" she asked into the phone. She hadn't seen who called her, so it was a surprise to see who it was. She was still in Hinata's arms and she rested her hand on his chest. She was waiting for the person to respond to her voice. "H-Hello?" she asked again.

"Misaki...I love you." The deep voice was familiar to her. She didn't want to hear this voice at all, she didn't want to ever again.

"Usui!" she exclaimed almost screaming into her phone. She became quiet again and stared at Hinata for a few minutes to be sure he didn't hear. But unfortunately for Misaki, he did.

"H-huh? Misaki? How come you're on your phone?" he asked her.

"Is that Shintani?" Usui asked her.

"Is Usui on the line? Can I have the phone?" Hinata asked rubbing his eyes. Misaki nodded and gave him the phone. "Hello? This is Hinata."

"What are you doing with Misaki right now? Are you guys doing it or something? If you guys are then I'll seriously kill you Shintani," Usui joked.

"Takumi, you do realize what you did to Misaki right? You'll be first to die! How dare you do that to Misaki!" he said while yelling into the phone. He hadn't realized that he was just joking.

"Shintani...give the phone to Misaki please. I want to explain this all to her."

"No. You're just going to hurt her more! You can't hurt my Misaki anymore." He hung up the phone quickly and gave it to Misaki.

"What did he say?" Misaki asked him while looking into his eyes curiously.

"He wanted to explain to you about him and Yui. It was just going to hurt you so I couldn't let him."

"Well I can take it...I want to know." She started dialing Usui's number into her phone until Hinata took it away.

"Let's do that later...you're experiencing too much pain right now." Misaki stared at him for a couple of seconds and took back her phone.

"Please? I really want to know no matter how sad it is." He looked sort of mad because of his slightly furrowed eyebrows. He was thinking about what he should do. His grasp on Misaki's body tightened a little and he finally let out.

"Fine...You can. Just brace yourself for what'll happen. I'll hold you tight if you start crying." Misaki put a finger up to her mouth and she put the phone next to her ear. She was waiting and waiting for Usui to answer.

"Hello," the phone said.

"Hi, this is Mis-" She was interrupted while saying this.

"This phone is unavailable right now. Please leave a message or call later. Beep!" Misaki took the phone away from her ear.

"He didn't answer...we'll call him later." She put the phone back under the pillow after closing it and dug her head back into where it was before. Hinata had started sleeping again but Misaki couldn't. She was too curious about what Usui was going to tell her. She didn't get any sleep at all, so she was awake the whole time Hinata was sleeping. His warm body felt awkward next to Misaki. She felt like she shouldn't even be next to him at this moment. She stared at him for a moment after she looked up. His breath was warm on Misaki's face and it just felt a little more weird.

An hour later, Misaki heard the doorbell ring. She couldn't get out of Hinata's grasp so easily, so she had to wriggle herself out and remove his hands. The pain hurt her terribly. It had just been seven and her mom couldn't have been at the door. It's probably Yui, Misaki thought. She got off of the bed quietly so she could let Hinata sleep. She quietly walked to the door and opened it, and was surprised at who was there. The bandaged blonde young man looked gloomy, and he was crying. One of his arms and both of his hands were wrapped along with one of his legs and the other's knee. Underneath his clothing, his chest had been wrapped up too. His deep green eyes were filled with water and his white teeth were shining in his smile. "Misaki...I need you...I escaped from the hospital just to meet you," His bandaged hands wrapped around Misaki, who had been furious at this moment.

"Usui. Get off of me. I'm not sure where youre injuries are so I can't touch you."

"Good...that means you can't push me away..." Usui removed his hands from her body and moved them to her face. His face became closer to hers, and her mouth shaped in a frown that upset Usui. His lips touched hers and he was about to kiss them when Misaki finally pushed him away by his chest. She said she wouldn't do this, but she didn't want him close to her. His face became tense from the pain.

"Leave. I don't want you here." Usui looked down at the ground at where he was standing at. He kneeled down on one knee, and held a turquoise box that he magically brought out of his pocket. He opened it and showed it to her, which made Misaki even more angry. Inside was a ring that was much more grand than the one that Yui wore that used to be hers. It had a big diamond on it and it had a small cup holding it that was attached to the silver loop. It was odd that he was just proposing to her randomly, it was like before. Just random and out of place.

"Misaki Ayuzawa, I really want you to marry me...I know what you saw. It was fake. But anyways, I will do anything to make you marry me again. I'll kill myself if that's what you want! I'll do anything...I don't want you to leave me."

"No. I'm not going to. I've started to go out with Hinata now...so I can't. I don't want to either. So just go!" Usui got out of his position on the ground and rubbed his knee.

"Oh...I-I think I should tell you about what happened with me and Yui..." Misaki hestitated with her answer.

"Go on. Make it quick."

"Well...Yui came in to visit me. I think she knew you were coming...because she started sitting on my bed and stroking my face. I was really weak because the accident happened when I left you...I just had emergency surgery. I couldn't really move, all I could do at that moment was talk. She started talking about how her boyfriend was nothing to her now and that she wanted to be with me again...Can I tell the rest of the story inside?" Misaki nodded her head and told him no. "Well...I can understand why you don't want to. But anyways, we heard you at the door when you were opening it and then she crawled on me then kissed me and led my hand to her breast. I couldn't really stop her Misaki. You should be the only one feeling my hand there...I feel dead without you...and when you took off the ring...I almost cried..." Misaki was shocked. She didn't really expect this. She honestly thought that he cheated on her, but this was all explained now. Inplus, Usui was always blank and never cried or showed some sort of other emotion. But when she heard that he almost cried, she almost did too. But she didn't show it. He had emotion into his words, which was unusual. It sounded as if he were acting.

"Usui...how do I know you're not lieing?"

"Come to my place again. I'm going to give you the best night you'll ever have. You won't even have that night with Shintani if you wanted. I'll give you anything you want."

"I'm not doing it with you again. I'm not feeling well still. But you touched Yui, so I don't think I'll want you anymore."

"Why would I cheat on you if you were pregnant with my child, Misaki?" Usui changed the subject and made her feel more mad. Misaki looked at him angrily.

"Because men are stupid and foolish. Only Hinata would stay if I were pregnant with his child. I wish that would happen so I wouldn't be pregnant with yours." Usui was hurt by this insult.

"Misaki...I told you the story. Please, please, please understand! I can't live without you. I'll kill myself if I'm living alone."

"Usui. Don't call me Misaki anymore, we're not that close. Just go return that ring. I don't think you're really that mad about me. You sound like you're lieing." Usui wiped his eye because it started to moisten.

"I'm sorry...Ayuzawa. It was Yui who did it to me, I didn't want her to do it. I couldn't move or anything...I'm really sorry. Just please can I have your heart again? I bought that ring that was worth half a thousand, I'll make sure you have it on. It says that we're going to be married."

"Yui said you gave her my ring," Misaki said angrily and totally ignored his words.

"When you dropped it, she picked it up and put it on. Just answer my question...will you please marry me? I will kill myself because I'm not with you. I'll let you watch me die if that'll make you happy." Misaki finally listened to him this time and she felt a little sorry for him.

"I-I do understand the story...but Hinata-"

"I'd never cheat on you. I want to be with you every second of my life. I wouldn't go to another girl, ever. If I ever do that, you can kill me. Yui is just terrible, she made it look like we did that but I wouldn't be close to doing it with her. Only with you."

"Usui...you're acting really different. Do you really love me that much? Because you've never been this way before."

"Yes...I do! Just please...answer my question."

"Listen...I started dating Hinata because of what I saw you do to Yui..."

"Just break up with him...I'm sounding really selfish right now but I don't want you meeting any other guy."

"I-I guess...I'll tell him when he wakes up..."

"You don't have to...we can just elope right now if you want. It's seven o'clock so some trains should be working right now. We can go to Tokyo or maybe go as far as going to Korea." Misaki wanted to smile, but she needed to reject this offer which she wanted badly.

"We can't! You even said so..."

"How about a hotel nearby then?" he asked.

"The nearest hotel is a love hotel, and the next one isn't until about fifty miles. Hotels aren't really common in this area for some reason. But Usui...you're not healed so we can't do that yet...I'm feeling a little better but we still can't...And I'll feel guilty if I have to break up with Hinata this way..."

"Just relax. So is the answer to my question a yes?" He opened the ring box in his hand and showed her the ring again.

"...Yes..." He slid the ring onto her finger with bandaged hand. Misaki was blushing deeply and she looked at Hinata to see if he was awake or not. "So where are we going?" Her mind kept saying not to do this, but she wanted to badly and she made the worst decision ever. Her mind was filled with a lot of things. She was hating Usui for one second and then she started loving him the next. She was mad, then extremely happy. It seemed like both Misaki and Usui were different now, and they were too stupid to realize that they were going too far.

"To the love hotel of course." Misaki blushed even more.

"R-really? But...I'm not feeling well...plus you're injured."

"We can just sleep there and we won't do anything." Misaki looked back at Hinata again and took a step out of the door.

"O-OK...let's go...Takumi," she said while grabbing hold of his hand tightly.


	12. Chapter 12: The Second Time Today

Hey there fans! It's FunEveryWeek here. I want to say that for all of the fans for this story that I love you guys. Thanks for all the reviews, ya'll! I made the story last time a little short and too fast and confusing now didn't I...? And it took me four chapters to finish just one day! OMG!

Previously:

Misaki is still mad at Usui once she finds out that Yui was "engaged" to him. It was all a lie. Usui told her at the door of Hinata's house. He escaped the hospital just to see her. They both were a little "hypnotized" by love and decided to elope but started going to the nearest hotel, which just happened to be a love hotel, just until they find a place they want to be at.

Chapter 12: The Second Time Today

Usui and Misaki held hands as they walked quickly at the sidewalk looking at the strangers around them carefully. They were making sure that they wouldn't meet any friends or enemies incase they were to stop them for some reason. "Wait! I haven't seen Sakura or Shizuka all week! I wanna go meet 'em before we leave!" Misaki said. She looked at Usui with a sad face and he was charmed by this look, but he wanted to keep going.

"No, we have to keep going so we don't get caught. You can call them later when we're at the hotel."

"My head is hurting a little bit so can we slow down a bit?"

"No, I'll carry you if you're not feeling well." Usui was obviously focused on getting to that hotel. He lifted her on his back and he kept walking and he looked straight forward, not even sneaking a glace at her. Misaki gave him the address to the hotel they were supposed to be staying at and as she could see, they were near the area. Misaki began getting nervous and more nervous. She knew that she'd done it with him before but for some reason, it just felt awkward now. He did say that they didn't have to do it since Misaki wasn't feeling well, but she wasn't sure whether she wanted it now or not. Even though she was incredibly mad at him earlier, she started loving him deeply again. She knew she was with Hinata for a short period of time, so she felt guilty for leaving everyone including him just for Usui.

Usui reached the building and he put Misaki down. "We'll stay here tonight until you decide where we'll go to." Misaki nodded and she stared into the glass doors of the hotel.

"Are you sure they're going to let high-schoolers into a love hotel?"

"I'm pretty sure they're OK with it. All they want is our money." Usui walked in the hotel and Misaki followed. The room had some odd feeling to her. It made her body tingle and she knew the rooms would be screaming sex. She looked around the whole lobby, and saw that it was almost bare except for a few chairs and the front desk. They shouldn't put much decoration for the lobby because the bedrooms are the main things here, Misaki thought. Usui walked to the front desk and Misaki sat down in one of the chairs nearby. She was watching Usui talk to the lady at the front and then two people who walked in the front door surprised her greatly. She could recognize both of them any day and anywhere.

"Sakura-chan? Kuuga-kun?" she asked with her face a bright red. Sakura had the same face but Kuuga kept his cool.

"H-hi Misaki-chan...I'm so embarassed to meet you in a place like this..." Sakura said.

"I-It's OK...by the way I'm just here with Usui because we have no where else to go...I'll leave you two to your business." She felt terrible that she partly lied about this, because most likely she would do it with Usui even though her condition was bad. Sakura sat down next to Misaki as Kuuga was standing in line behind Usui. Misaki hadn't thought that Sakura had a mind like this.

"So...this is awfully awkward," Sakura said.

"Ah...Sakura...I have something to tell you...it's really important and you have to promise not to tell anyone. You can only tell Shizuka, and make sure she doesn't go spreading it either."

"I-I promise I won't tell anyone if you won't tell anyone about me and Kuuga..."

"Good...OK, well...Usui and I are...eloping. We're staying here until we find a place to go. We decided that we could live our life there. Also because there's a possibility that I'm pregnant with his child which I'm really happy about." Misaki smiled awkwardly. "The only reason why I'm pregnant is because we've done it about two times and we forgot about protection. But we've bought some now." Sakura looked at her with wide eyes and her mouth dropped very low.

"W-what? You're going to elope? We won't see you then!" Sakura screamed inside the hotel. She started crying loudly and Kuuga came by her side and started hugging her.

"What did you do?" he asked her, "She won't be in the mood now..."

"Ah, I'm sorry. I told her about me and Usui. It's very private so I'm sorry, I can't really tell you."

"Uh...OK..." Kuuga said. He started patting her back and he removed his body from hers. Usui walked over and signaled Misaki to come to the elevator. "Oh so you guys are gonna do it too?" he asked.

"N-not do it...we're just st-"

"Yes. It's going to be our third time," Usui said and interrupted her. Kuuga looked at the two with his mouth opened wide and his eyes at about the same length.

"W-wow...third?" Kuuga asked.

"Yes, of course. We love each other a lot." He stood there frozen like a statue. He pat him on the back in a joyful way..

"Good job, bro," he said. Misaki looked at Kuuga with circle eyes. Everyone seems out of sorts today, Misaki thought. "Sure you're handsome and I hate you, but you made your girlfriend do it with you three times? That's great."

"OK, well, Misaki and I are going to go now."

"This early?" Kuuga asked curiously.

"I know it seems kind of unrealistic but Misaki and I can go on for a couple of hours. So we'd be able to last until nine and we'll sleep then." Usui waved at them and walked into the elevator. Misaki followed with an awkward smile pointed at Kuuga and Sakura.

"I hope you have a good time guys..." Misaki said. The elevator doors slid closed and Usui clicked the last button that had the number fifteen on it. "How come so high?"

"I bought an extra large room so it's on the top floor." The floor jerked and made Misaki and Usui lose their balance a little bit. She looked at him with a smile that wasn't as awkward as the one she's given Sakura and Kuuga.

"I'm feeling better at this moment...so we can actually do it if you want. I mean I want it too..." Usui grabbed her hip and looked into her eyes.

"Since you say so... but you also left me so for punishment you get ultimate pleasure." He licked her lips. She started blushing and looked away.

"I wish this elevator would go faster...you turned me on so I want you in me as soon as possible." Misaki's body felt even more tingly, especially her lower part. "Go faster elevator! I swear I'll rub myself if this doesn't get any faster..."

"I'd love to see that..." Usui said seductively and grabbed her bottom. "No more dirty talk, you're turning me on now...it'll be awkward walking down the hall with a bump in my pants."

"Well you can take that bump out later. It'll get really wet when it's inside of me so just hold on a little bit." She stroked his leg and she immediately looked at the hardness that was currently in his pants. She honestly did want to do it with him since she'd misunderstood him. She felt like she should make him feel better after what she's done. She felt almost satisfied for making him feel this way. "Hey Takumi...how about you take it out now? If you do then you can do any position you like." He smiled devilishly at Misaki and he put his hand in her jeans. He started touching her hole and he put a finger in.

"Come on Misaki, kiss me already." Misaki laughed seductively and she started kissing Usui's lips frequently and passionately. It started immediately with the passion and they both become more and more into it. Usui's wrapped up hand touched Misaki's breast and started massaging it. The door opened and luckily the hallway had been empty or people would've seen them. They still kissed each other as Usui found the room and opened it with the key that the lady at the desk had given him. It opened with a swift motion of Usui's hand and they ran inside the room and found the big bed. They started stripping and tugged at each other's clothing as they sat down on it and until they were both completely bare.

~One and a Half Hours Later~

Usui stared at Misaki as she layed down next to him on the bed. She was rubbing her temples as an attempt to make her head feel better. "Are you OK now Misaki?"

"Yeah...my head felt dizzy again." Usui rubbed his chest that had wrapping on it and his other parts that were wrapped.

"It was worth getting hurt for this. And do you want to go to the doctor's office for a check-up?"

"N-no, I can heal on my own. I don't need to identify what the sickness is..."

"OK...do you want to sleep now? It's nine o'clock and you can sleep while I plan out where we'll go."

"No, it's OK. I'll look up where to go while you sleep. You were the one doing all the work during our sex. I made you go so fast..."

"It felt good though...and if you insist then I will." He closed his eyes and rested in front of Misaki. She got out of the bed and looked at the computer that came with the room. Even if it was a love hotel, there's got to be some sort of entertainment for the next morning.

"Good night, Takumi." She walked over to the computer after finding a towel nearby to cover her body and looked for places where you'd have an excursion or such. While she looked at the computer screen, her head did become a little more dizzy. She didn't take this too much to mind because she wanted to get finished with the computer as soon as possible. It took a while to find the perfect place. She knew Usui wanted to be far away from Japan, so she thought that they should live in another country in Asia. There was a place that had a lot of shops and great apartments and houses that would be best for Misaki and Usui. She thought this place was best, so she started to find out how to get there. Would he choose airport or train? Misaki thought. She couldn't ask him now since he was sleeping. So she thought he would enjoy the airport, just by a guess. She found all the airports that would travel from where they are to the area they were going to. "I wonder...if Takumi would like Korea...? Maybe Seoul...it looks nice," Misaki whispered to herself. Usui was watching her from the bed, he had pretended that he was sleeping just so he'd make her happy. He watched her click away on the computer and she frequently yawned. At about the time that she'd yawned about the fiftieth time, Usui decided to get up and do the work instead of her.

"Misaki, go to bed now. I'll take care of the rest," he said as he creeped near her. He had a towel that was wrapped around his waist so he wouldn't tempt Misaki too much.

"N-no, I'm good. I'm almost done...I just have to find a nice house for us..."

"We don't have enough money for a house...we can rent at an apartment or stay at a hotel for the time being."

"We can get jobs. But we also need to get you back to a hospital. I don't want you hurt too much."

"I'm fine. I don't need repairs anymore."

"You said you had to get emergency surgery. I doubt you're fine, Takumi!" He kissed her forehead and let her out of the seat.

"I'm fine, Misaki. Go sleep, you really need it. I can find a job for both of us there if you want. I'll make sure we get jobs in the same place so we can see each other." Misaki sighed from anger and walked away from the computer. She walked to the bed and sat down on it and stared at Usui.

"I'll find a job myself. I know you'll just stalk me there so of course you'll get a job there too."

"OK. We'll rent a room at a hotel for now." He started clicking away at the computer's keyboard and mouse.

"Good night, Takumi. I love you."

"I love you, good night." Misaki closed her eyes after she settled herself in the bed. Her body was unwrapped by the towel and was covered by the wrinkled bed covers. Usui was deeply focused into the computer as he looked for shelter for both of them.

It'd been about an hour until Usui decided to finally sleep. He found a great place for Misaki and him to stay at for the mean time, and they could afford it. It was about eleven o'clock, the time that Minako was supposed to pick Misaki up. He imagined the look on both Hinata's and Minako's face when they found that she wasn't at his home. He laughed at how ridiculous they would be from his imagination. He layed down in the bed and saw how cute Misaki was sleeping. He scooped her up in his arms like Hinata had when she was at his house. It seemed to be exactly like it, except that Usui was holding her and they were both nude. He pressed his cheek against Misaki's head and held her tighter. "Misaki...I think...we're going too far in this..." he whispered in his sleeping beauty's ear, "are you sure you really want to do this?" He wasn't expecting an answer but he asked this anyways. Then he heard the door knock suddenly when he was thinking over all of this. It was so sudden that it made him wince a little. Who's knocking at this time? Usui thought. He wrapped the towel around his waist and walked to the door, curious at who the visitor was. The unknown person at the door rapidly knocked on the door at this moment. Annoyed at the knocking, Usui opened the door swiftly and was notified immediately at who was at the door.

"Usui! Help us! We were doing it and the protection broke! What do we do?" Kuuga asked. He had been at the door and was sporting the same attire Usui was.

"...Just let it be. Misaki and I didn't use it when we had our first two times."

"Because you guys are idiots and you don't care about pregnancy! Sakura's so innocent that it'll just be terrible if she was found out!" Kuuga screamed. He had been loud enough that two floors could have heard him.

"Well so what if it's broken? There's a possibility that Sakura isn't pregnant so just calm down. And can you be quiet because Misaki's sleeping."

"I'm sorry, but I'm serious! What if she is? It'll ruin my career and other tempted guys might go near Sakura!" he screamed just at a little lower volume. Misaki was disturbed by this screaming and woke up from her sleep. She rubbed her eyes and listened to their conversation as she was getting up.

"Just calm down and wait for the time to come. She might not be pregnant. You just have to keep contact with her so she can tell you if she has side effects or not. I'm waiting for Misaki's side effects so you have to just be patient like I am," Usui said quietly. Kuuga was panting lightly from all the talking and the yells so Usui pat his shoulder to calm him down just a little bit. Misaki walked over after wrapping herself in the towel because she was quite annoyed with all this loud talking.

"Will you guys please be quiet? I'm sleeping..."

"Misaki, just don't mind us. I'm sorry for waking you up but it's an emergency," Kuuga said quickly.

"Well I can help you guys if...auuhh...you want," Misaki said, yawning in the middle of the sentence.

"OK, well basically..." Kuuga explained his story quickly to Misaki and almost started screaming again.

"Well...if it's broken then use another one or if you've stopped then just wait for signs of pregnancy to show up." Kuuga sighed deeply and walked away without a good bye. Misaki yawned once again and walked back to the bed with Usui by her side. They both unwrapped their towels again and layed down. Usui scooped her up again like he had last time. "We did it two times today...so I'm tired...the day felt long too..."

"But are you feeling better?"

"Yeah...a little. I hope it's signs of pregnancy...let's just wait until my period comes. It's supposed to come next week."

"Are you excited?"

"Yes...very." She smiled wide and then dug her head in his chest softly. "I missed your scent. It's nice...but you've sweated so it smells different. Even though we've been away from each other for just a few hours...I feel like I missed you at those times even though I hated you then. There aren't words that describe my love for you...so I'll do anything to show that I love you. I'll have sex with you whenever you want it, we'll live together, we'll have a child, and we can make a big family if you want."

"Well I missed you a lot too. You don't have to do so much to show your love for me...I already know that you do. So you can do what you want and I'll know that you love me."

"Well actually I want a big family. A family of eight should be enough," Misaki said quickly.

"A family of e-eight? So six children? Hahaha...if that's what you want then OK." He held Misaki tighter.

"Yes, four children! Hahaha...well, I'm tired. So I'm going to sleep." Usui accepted this and they both closed their eyes, waiting for the morning to come.


	13. Chapter 13: In the Morning

Hey there guys! Please review what you guys think of the whole series so far! This chapter is short...SORRY!

Previously:

Usui and Misaki were spending the night at a love hotel alone. But they meet Kuuga and Sakura there. After Misaki and Usui did it there in their room, Misaki started looking for a place to Usui and her to elope to.

Chapter 13: In the Morning

The next morning, Usui woke up next to Misaki who had been snoring lightly the whole night. She was pressed against him tightly. She held Usui as he held her back. The clock said that it had been eight o'clock in the morning. He thought that him and Misaki should get ready to elope so they would have to wake up early. They were going to Korea and he knew all that Misaki planned for their transportation. He examined her whole body and started waking her up with little shakes from her shoulder. "Misaki...Misaki. Wake up...it's time to wake up." Misaki started scrunching her nose a little bit and she started to remove her hands from Usui's back. She finally opened her eyes slowly and looked at Usui straight in the eyes with her droopy ones.

"W-what? Is it time to leave?"

"No, we have an hour and a half. It's enough time to get ready."

"W-we don't have to get ready...all of our stuff is at our houses..." Misaki said and then yawned.

"We at least need to get some fresh clothes. Our clothes are dirty."

"We can ask...Kuuga and Sakura. Sorry if I yawn a lot at this moment...I'm seriously tired..." she said and yawned again.

"I'll go ask. You can rest here for a moment." He got up from the bed and stretched his legs and arms out a little. Misaki watched his body move to the bathroom where two robes had been set out for the morning. Usui wanted to use these for the morning and towels at night incase they were to do something then and possibly dirty the robes. So Usui put the robe on and walked out of the bathroom and smiled at Misaki who had been watching him and was currently curled on the bed on top of the covers. "Misaki, don't tempt me again."

"Ah...fine." She pouted for the rest of the seconds that Usui had been in the room. When he did leave, Misaki got under the covers and tried to sleep again, but failed at doing this. So she had been up the whole time that Usui had been gone. She was too excited that she was finally leaving her "jail cell" here in Japan and going to a new country with the person she loved the most.

Usui looked for Kuuga's room. He could identify which room he was in because each room had names on it. So he looked for the sign with "Kuuga & Sakura" on it with bold letters. This was how Kuuga found Usui's room. It seemed like they were one floor apart, because Usui found the room very quickly. He scanned all the signs and found his friend. He knocked on the door a couple of times and waited for someone to come at the door. Then he heard a high pitched voice say, "Who is it?"

"Sakura, it's Usui. Can you open the door please?"

"S-sure! Just wait a minute..." Behind the doors, Sakura quickly slid out of the bed she was laying in and quickly put on a bathrobe and opened the door. "Y-yes?"

"Misaki and I need to use some clothes. We have an airplane flight in about an hour and a half so can we just have one set of clothes?"

"Yeah. You can come in if you want..."

"No, I'm OK. By the way Sakura...you shouldn't let guests into a room where you just did it in..." Usui said. Sakura blushed and closed the door.

"I'll find some clothes...just stay out there a minute!" she yelled through the door. Usui did what she said and stood at the door for a couple of minutes. It felt like forever for Usui, since he wanted to get to Misaki quickly and talk to her. Unexpectedly, Sakura opened the door swiftly and shoved the clothes in Usui's hands. "Tell Misaki that I'll miss her...and tell her to keep contact with me and Shizuka." He nodded and looked at the clothes in his hands. Then he waved to Sakura and walked quickly back to his room where Misaki had been. He opened the door and Misaki had been sitting on the foot of the bed

"Takumi...when we get to Korea, can we do it again?"

"We'll see. We have to get settled. Most likely we can't."

"Aww...I kind of got addicted to it. I feel terrible..." Misaki looked down and her expression was terrible. Usui wanted to smile at her but he knew she couldn't see him. So he just headed to the shower and stripped.

Usui finished his shower in a few minutes and Misaki walked in and took hers quickly as Usui changed into his clothes he borrowed from Kuuga. He had a regular black t-shirt with a plain gray jacket with a hood as a layer and some white skin-tight jeans. He walked out of the bathroom so Misaki could finish her shower. Usui waited for her in the bedroom. He layed down on the bed and waited for Misaki to come out impatiently. He was dieing to tell her his opinion about this.

She took about five minutes to get ready in all. She brushed her hair, took a shower and brushed her teeth. This was remarkably fast for a girl. When she came out, she had a dress that was above her knee and it had no straps. It was a skyblue and it had a layered skirt. The top couldn't really fit on Misaki, since she didn't have the chest and body for it. "...The top doesn't fit..." Misaki blurted.

"I-I see..." Usui replied. "You can probably just keep pulling it up if you want, or we can get another item from Sakura."

"No...I think this is probably all she has plus I don't want to ask her too much at a love hotel...it'll just be awkward."

"Well if you sleep on the plane then it might slip off."

"I'll be sitting with you and no one else will see if you pull it up for me." Misaki pulled the top up again and again when it slipped off.

"Oh...also, Misaki. I have a question. Why did you want to do it again? Don't you still feel sick?" Misaki thought to herself for a minute to answer this question.

"Well...it doesn't feel bad at all today. Let's just hope it continues like that."

"But wait, you said it could be signs of pregnancy. So you're happy you're not feeling it?" Misaki quickly answered him.

"Eh...what? Well I think it's OK if you don't have a pregnancy effect for one day. We can see what it'll be like when we get to Korea. It'll be about two to three hours from now so we'll have to wait a bit." Misaki pulled the top up once again.

"Well...what if we don't go to Korea? I don't think we should really elope yet..."

"What? Takumi, you're the one who suggested it."

"I-I know...but we were both a little love crazy then. I don't want to say this...but Misaki, I don't want to elope yet."

"Y-you want to elope next month...?" she asked. Even though it was a bizarre question, she just wanted a chance.

"No. Not at all."

"Well...I'm going to go to Korea. I need to get away from this drama...and I know you won't let me go alone so you'll just follow me."

"I'll stop you once you leave. Plus there's a lot of time left, so there'll be time for me to drag you away." Usui gave her a small smile. In reply, Misaki gave him a slight glare. She started to straighten out the blankets on the bed that he was laying on.

"Get up..." she said with a little attitude. He followed her orders and she started to straighten out the wrinkles on the spot he just got off of. Once she finished, she started walking out the door without even telling Usui. But he followed her anyways and shut the door behind him.

"Where are we going?" he asked playfully.

"Well where else? We're going to the airport."

"No we're not. I'm going to drag you home!" He grabbed her arm and started pulling her in the hallways of the love hotel. He walked to the elevator and clicked the lobby button. Misaki tried to yank her arm away from Usui's grasp but he held her tighter. "No, we're going home, no matter how hard you try to get away," he said with a giant smile on his face.

"I'm going to the airport," she said while still trying to take her arm away.

"If you do, then no more love making." Misaki bit on her lip and looked down at her feet.

"I-I don't care about that..."

"I don't think so. You even said you were addicted to it. Plus you probably can't do it with anyone else because we're engaged. The ring can prove it," he said and winked at her. She sighed deeply and gave up trying to leave his hold. She followed him like an obedient child the rest of the way. Usui started running at one point to play a game but Misaki wasn't in the mood, so she didn't go along with it. She kept staring at the ground and never at him.


	14. Chapter 14: Figure it Out

Previously:

Usui and Misaki get ready for the day, the day when they were supposed to elope. But Usui denies this and drags Misaki home.

Chapter 14: Figure it Out

Usui was still holding Misaki's wrist as they walked down the sidewalk. She was behind him as they were. "Misaki. We're going to go to my place. We can't go to yours or we'll both be in trouble. Unless...you want to go," Usui said and looked back at her. Misaki finally spoke up since they left the hotel.

"I want to go to the airport. That's where I wanna go. I want to go with you to Korea so we can live our life there, like I said," she replied. Her head wasn't facing Usui, but at the ground. As he looked at her, he pulled her wrist a little so she was next to him. He held her body with his arm and smiled at her.

"I know, I know. I really want to too. But do I have to keep telling you? We can't elope because it's...it's too much."

"How is it too much? I think it's OK if we do. And let go of me! I'll walk back to the airport myself."

"Don't you remember? If you do then no more love." Misaki looked up at him angrily.

"I don't care!"

"Didn't you say you were addicted to it?" he asked her. She then turned her head sharply and her hair whipped against his face lightly.

"Shut up! Just let go of me!" She tried wiggling out of Usui's grasp but his grip was tight. Misaki didn't give up easily and she put up a little fight. She started pulling his body away from her and even tried scratching his fingers with her fingernails. She kept repeating, "Let go!" but he never did.

"No, I won't let go. Because I want to see your cuteness when you're mad."

"Shut up!" They kept walking on the sidewalk with Misaki still trying to pull him away. She finally gave up when they saw his apartment. She stopped squirming in his arms and started relaxing to regain energy. She did breathe a little heavily though from all that work to get away.

"Ah, so you gave up? So you're going to stay here?" he asked with a smile.

"No...I'll escape somehow..." she whispered.

"Huh? I heard that, Misaki. I'll make sure there are no ways for you to leave."

"I'll get away..." Usui thought for a second.

"How about...if you stay...then we can do it as many times as you want?" he asked her. Misaki looked up at him in interest.

"What? I want that! No...I mean, I-I don't care! Dammit...you found out my weakness..." she exclaimed.

"Well of course it's your weakness. You were acting like you didn't care earlier when I said we couldn't do it anymore."

"I don't care...stop teasing me. I don't want to do it anymore! I mean it feels good and I'm with you...and I really love you...but I...I don't care. I don't want to do it with you." Usui smiled at her.

"You're so cute, Misaki. Can I do you at home? Or are you too tired?" he asked

"Well...I like it...and your size is good-wait! Don't change the subject! Plus I was just saying that I didn't want to do it, now you're asking if we can? Who are you?" she asked angrily.

"I'm Usui Takumi, of course," he said with a smile. Misaki sighed and looked away in silence and stayed this way until they reached his room. He opened up the door and allowed Misaki to come in and sit anywhere she liked. But when he let go of her, she started running toward the opposite direction of the door and tried to get away, but Usui stopped her in time. When he did, he pushed her inside his room forcefully and closed the door then locked it. "You can't leave now! We can do anything you want!" Misaki walked towards the bed that was moved against another wall. She sat on the comfortable seat and looked around. The window hadn't been shaded like it was when she last came here. The room was like it was before, but instead of the couch, there was a bed.

"You sound like some crazy masochist, Takumi," she told him.

"I know. But really, we can do anything you want since you stayed here in Japan."

"We can even have sex?" she asked looking at Usui while smiling. He laughed a little at her current feeling.

"Y-yeah! Just when you feel like it. Whenever you want, when you're feeling the mood." Usui knew that Misaki felt extremely happy now.

"I feel so terrible for wanting to do it so much...but it's good and it's you I'm doing it with! It was extremely hard saying I didn't care about it..." Usui layed down on the bed and was next to Misaki. She only had her back showing to him and her head had been faced away from him. He started making random designs on her back that tickled her. She laughed a little and tried pulling Usui's hand away. Once she did, she layed down on the bed and faced Usui. They smiled at each other for a moment until he reached his arm out again at Misaki's stomach and tickled it. She started laughing hard and Usui kept doing this. "S-stop it! Hahaha! Stop!" she yelled constantly. Usui laughed also because of how much joy he had in tickling her. He finally stopped when Misaki pulled his hand away once she gained power in her hand. She was breathing heavily and she had a huge smile on her face. "Why did you do that? Why did you tickle me?"

"Because you're cute when you laugh. You're always cute. Even when you're sweating and below me. When I'm in you and when you call my name...when you moan..."

"Takumi. Let's not do it today. We should rest for a week. Remember? You're still not healed," Misaki said.

"I'm feeling better, I swear. I can take off these bandages and I'll be totally fine." He started unwrapping his hands and he took off his jacket and shirt so he could unwrap the bandage on his chest and kept the shirt off. He lifted up the leg of his pants and undid the wrap on his knee. He wasn't covered at all by bandages now, just by clothing.

"Oh...yeah. Takumi, would you mind if you explained to me how you got in an accident? Were you in a taxi, bus or anything?" Misaki asked.

"I was in a taxi. It was that guy who always drove us and eavesdropped on our conversations. What was his name again...? Oh yeah, it was something Tatsuki. That's all I remember." Misaki looked at him.

"He has the same last name as Yui's boyfriend. Could they possibly be related?" Misaki asked.

"Maybe," Usui replied. Misaki's phone suddenly went off and it signaled that there was a text. It was from Sakura. Misaki read it outloud to Usui so he knew what it said.

"Misaki, are you in Korea yet? Is it nice? I hope it is. I hope you have a nice time there with Usui! Please keep in contact with me...but I have to tell you some bad news. I know it might break you since you're probably having the best time of your life now. But I saw something on Yui's blog. She found out that you and Usui were going to elope. It also said that she was dating him...is that true? But besides that, I didn't spill anything to her! I swear. And I really hope this won't effect you greatly. Sorry! I had to tell you!" Misaki said.

She replied to the text, "Takumi and I are not going to Korea. We're going to stay here in Japan. We might see you in school or not. Sorry! And thank you for telling me. It's OK!" Usui stayed quiet for a couple of seconds and thought to himself.

"Misaki. If...Yui's dating that taxi man's son, since they have the same last names, then...Yui could get reports on our conversations...from her 'boyfriend' from his father. She probably went out with him because she could get stories," he told her.

"You're right Takumi. That could be it." She wrapped her arms around Usui's neck while he told his story. He wrapped his arms around her waist and rubbed her back every now and then. He resisted touching any lower than that.

"Well...I asked him if I could get to the nearest shop because you weren't feeling well...and for some reason he knew your name. And while we were in the car, he started speeding and I could see he had little sweat drops running down his face. It was like he was nervous," he told her.

"Maybe Yui planned that accident so she could get to you at the hospital...and go a little lower on those hands if you'd like." Usui had a little smile and he did lower his hands to touch the top of her cheeks through her dress. "This is going to be as far as we'll go today."

"That's the end of the story. We then got in an accident. I wasn't effected that bad. I only got hit in the chest, knee and my arms were cut with glass. It's OK though. And you shouldn't limit yourself to what you want to do just because I was wounded. Go ahead, do what you want with me."

"If I wanted to then we'd both be naked and on top of each other and I would be pregnant...but I'm not really in the mood. You can touch me...but if I'm in the mood then you can go further."

"So that's what you really want?" he asked her.

"Yeah...if we were in Korea then we could do anything. Because of Yui, our school life is ruined. And since we spent the night at the hotel and I wasn't found by my mother...I might be punished even more..." Misaki said. She removed her hands from him and turned with Usui's arms still on her and took her phone that was on the table near her and opened it. The light shined on her face and she examined the phone after she turned back to Usui. She finally realized that there had been many missed calls from her mother and Hinata. "Takumi, Hinata and my mom called me a lot...should I call back? Because I don't want them to worry that much...they probably thought I was kidnapped."

"Call them if you'd like. You can tell them that you're here at my place. Just tell the truth, and we'll find a way so they're not mad." He brought her closer to him and kissed her head. She smiled at him and kissed him back on the lips and a couple on his neck.

"Hah, I love you. A-and...I'll call them now. You can talk...to them if you want," Misaki said. She started dialing a number on her phone and pressed the end to her ear. They both listened closely as the ringing went off, and they waited for a voice to come on. Finally, one did come and it made both of them wince a little.

"Misaki! Where are you?" the phone screamed.

"M-mom, calm down. I-I'm just at...I'm at Maid Latte."

"The police have already investigated that place. Don't lie to me," Minako said. Misaki was shocked.

"W-what? The police? Mom, did you really have to call them? They're going to ask us to pay them...which'll cost a lot," Misaki said.

"You were missing, so of course I had to call them. Why didn't you tell me you were leaving Hinata's house? And I don't want to argue with you anymore. Come home and we'll talk about this and explain to the police. If you don't come home within the hour then I'll come find you." Misaki's mother ended the call and she closed her phone. There was an awkward minute of silence between her and Usui.

"I-I'm not going home. I'm...going to stay with you. We should be occupied with something to pass the time," Misaki told Usui.

"We can walk to your home together. And if you really want to stay then how about we do...something...fun?" he asked.

"Haha, yes, the morning is the perfect time to do it. We can do it at night if you want...if I'm in the mood. And I'm going to stay here. We can do what you want. As long as we stay together." Misaki held Usui tighter and dug her head in his chest. She was smiling inside so much that it showed on the outside easily. She glowed with happiness. "I love you, I love you, I love you! I want to be married to you right now! I'll always want to be by your side, no matter what happens. Can you stay next to me during school?" she asked.

"Are you sure you even want to go to school?"

"No. But we have to, Takumi. We need to give the pregnancy test back and we need to clear my name. By the way...do you still have it? And we need to get another one a few weeks from here," she replied.

"I know. I still have it. It's in the pocket of these pants. I don't have a bag with me so I have to keep it there." Misaki yawned and looked up at Usui.

"Is it OK if I take off this dress? This tag is itchy and I don't like that the top pops out...plus I want to sleep."

"Well you'd only be wearing a bra then. Are you comfortable with that?" he asked.

"Yes. As long as I'm with you, I'm protected. So is that a yes?" she replied.

"Sure. Just get under the covers. You don't want to tempt me, right?" She laughed a little and wiggled out of her dress and dove into the covers. "Have a nice sleep, Misaki."

"I love you," she said and hugged Usui again. She kept her hands there and closed her eyes.

"I love you too," he replied. His arms wrapped around her and he looked at the beautiful lady in front of him. The lovely girl started snoring lightly, which was enough to make Usui blush a little. She's so cute, he thought.


	15. Chapter 15: Truthful Note

Hey guys! Sorry it took a while to post this. The reason why is in the reviews. Also my computer broke down! Also, my friend, the one who is writing Love Triangle, is going to be writing a oneshot with me that's going to be posted in a while. So please read it if you have the time!

Previously:

Misaki stopped her little fit about going to Korea, and Usui and her are both in his apartment. She takes a nap and they both agreed to answer no phone calls, door knocks, or text messages.

Chapter 15: Truthful Note

Misaki opened her eyes up slowly. They blinked a couple of times to clear up her blurry vision. She felt something tight wrapped around her waist. The familiar feel and scent showed who it was. She turned around to face Usui, his eyes were closed and his hair layed against the pillow it was rested on. She stared at him for several minutes until his eyes started opening. She turned her head around quickly to ignore eye contact with him, but it had been too late.

"M-Misaki? Are you awake?" he said in a whisper. She slowly looked back at him and smiled.

"Yes... did you have a good sleep, Takumi?" she asked.

"Yes, how about you?" he asked back.

"Yeah...a-and can you let me go?" Usui remembered that his arms were around her waist, so he removed them quickly. He apologized and Misaki accepted it with a small smile. She looked around for his clock and saw that it had been around two o'clock. "...Takumi. We slept for a long time...I think we should stretch out or something." Misaki grabbed her dress that she set down on a table near her and she put it on herself. She wiggled a bit to get inside it from under the covers. When she finally finished, she jumped up from the bed and looked out of Usui's apartment window. He did the same and walked next to her.

His eyes were looking over her shoulder at the nearby end table and he said, "You might want to check your phone, Misaki. I'm pretty sure there are some text messages and missed calls." She turned toward where he was looking at and grabbed her phone. The screen opened and the light flashed onto her face.

"Well there's just missed calls. No text messages. The missed calls were from my mom...she's probably coming to find me or something. She's failing at it so far. I wonder if she can see me from this window..." She walked closer to the window and looked down at the street.

"She won't. If she did, then she would've knocked on the door and woken both of us up. Or she just knocked lightly...maybe she's still at the door if she was that desperate to find you." Usui walked toward the door and opened it from it's knob. He glided his pupils around the hallway. "Nope, nothing. Just some note...maybe from her or Yui." He opened up the top and slid the letter out and read it to himself. "No, it's from neither of them. It's just my bill..."

"Hey, Takumi...just a heads up...I won't be so nice with you anymore," she said and looked at him with a stern look. Usui cocked his head to the side in confusing look. "It's called a deal...and it's over. I forgot about it completely..."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Usui asked.

"The prize, Takumi. Don't you remember it? If you could prove Yui wrong, that I wasn't pregnant, you could have my body for two days. I decided that since that was it, you should be happy with your reward and not uncomfortable." Usui took this the wrong way.

"So... the sex... it wasn't real?" he asked quietly.

"The sex was real though. But that's not what I'm talking about. I'm talking about my behavior." Misaki tried her hardest to remain calm and firm and not stutter.

"Oh, so you just pretended to act like that so it felt like I wasn't forced... But what about now? You're trying your hardest to get away from your mom," he replied.

"Well... some things I said while I was in my fake personality... was r-real." Damnit! She stuttered! Her cheeks heated up but she tried to fight off the blush.

"Oh? Like what?" He noticed a light pink color start to touch her cheeks.

"They're embarassing... I don't want to say it outloud..."

"It's OK, Misaki. We're alone," he replied calmly. She took a deep breath.

"I really do love you, Takumi. So much to the point where I've sort of gone crazy... I never want to leave your side..." she replied.

"I love you too, Misaki. But, you do know that you could have chosen another prize for me. Any other prize would have been good," Usui said.

"It's fair. My position as president is the only way I could make the school better and even protect the girls."

"I could have just gotten a kiss you know. You didn't have to go through all of that." Misaki shook her head.

"I chose the prize and you agreed to it. I needed you to feel comfortable so I acted as if I was some girl hoping for as much sex as she could so you would just do your prize. The school can't check if I'm a virgin or not. I'm not obsessed with sex, the eloping plan was just for a small vacation, and my feelings for you are real. Can we just... stop talking about this?" She looked at him straight in the eye.

"Sure."

"G-good. I felt a little uncomfortable..." she replied. "Uhm... what do you want to do? It's only two... we have a long day. We should be careful because... my mom said she had police looking for me." Usui stared out the window and didn't reply. He was still a little shocked from the news she just told him. "Hello? Takumi?" she asked and tapped his shoulder.

"H-huh? Oh, sorry. I was just thinking for a little bit. You can go home. We'll see each other again if you did. You might be grounded for the longest time ever, but I'll find a way to see you. You may not be pregnant with my child anyways, so you won't be stuck at home as long as you would if you were." Misaki blinked a couple of times as she took in his words.

"What? I may not be pregnant? That's good..." she replied after realizing what he had said. She ignored the first part of his talk so she wouldn't go.

"Yes, it's good for you. It could have just been stress... since Yui stepped in the school, she's been nothing but trouble and you could have been frustrated until we got to the love hotel. You thought that you were relieved of her, I guess. But like I said, you can go home. I'll get to you somehow." She reached for his hand slowly. Once he felt one of her fingers poke his hand, he grabbed her hand and brought her into his chest.

"But I don't want to go," she replied. Her words were slightly muffled since her head was dug into him.

"Come on, Misaki. You have to." She started becoming a little bit angry.

"Idiot... I don't want to leave you, Takumi-koi." He loved the honorific she added to his name, but he wouldn't allow it.

"I'll walk you home, if that makes you feel better," Usui said. She tried pushing him away.

"But I'll still be away from you when we get there. I already told you I'm crazy in love... with you. Doesn't that make you happy?" She started pounding his chest lightly with her fists as he denied letting her go.

"It makes me the happiest man on Earth. But this is for you, you have to go. Do you want to make people worried?" He finally let Misaki go so she would answer.

"Stupid idiot... I don't want to leave you! Just accept that, OK?" She felt like an idiot as she finished the sentence. Her face turned away and looked out the window. Usui noticed her furrowed brow and replied slowly.

"I'm going to let you go now. I know that you don't want to leave for sure, but this is what's going to be good for your friends and family." He put his hand on her back and led her slowly to the door. "I'll walk you home if that makes you feel better," he repeated. She still looked away from him as he held her hand and walked out the door.

"Geez, idiot," she muttered to herself. Usui let this pass because he knew she was angry. The air outside pushed onto their faces. Misaki ignored conversation on the way home so she wasn't even more angry. She just prepared herself for the long talk her worried mother was going to give her.

When they arrived at Misaki's home, Usui let go of her hand and gave her a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on, you can go inside without me, right?" He gave her a small smile to make her feel better, but she just glared at him through the corner of her eye.

"Yes, I can go inside without you..." She stomped inside her house. He watched the door shut behind her and started his leave.

~Inside Misaki's home~

Misaki walked in the door with hard footsteps. She made her way quickly to her room and tried avoiding her mother, even though she could have made enough noise and her mother would have quickly started to suspect something. She walked to the door and tried closing the door quietly until she saw a hand on the outside which made her wince. "Misaki! You're home!" Suzuna jumped out at her and hugged her. She was happy that it was her sister instead of her mom.

"Yes Suzuna, I'm home now. Sorry I've been away..." Misaki rubbed her back lightly and Suzuna let go.

"Mother's been worried about you so much! She's been looking for you day and night even though she had policemen everywhere. She caught a little cold but I cared for her." Misaki felt a little guilt in this and she hadn't intended to make her mother sick like that.

"I-I'm sorry! I didn't know this! Is she home right now?!" Misaki asked quickly.

"She's home but in bed. She's resting but I think you woke her up with your stomping and the slamming door," Suzuna replied. Misaki went to her mother's room and before she even arrived there, her mother tried getting out of bed.

"Mom, I'm here. Get back in bed, please," she commanded calmly.

"M-Misaki!" Minako wanted to get out of bed even more now. She ignored Misaki's orders and got up on one foot but she stopped her.

"Mom, don't move. Suzuna told me that you're sick... I'm so sorry you spent that much time looking for me. You should rest now. You can scold me later..." Minako lied down in bed.

"Misaki... I was worried about you so much. You should have stayed home, because you were supposed to!" Minako said to her.

"I know, Mother... I'm sorry I left... you should rest now. Let me get you a warm towel." She left to the bathroom to get a small bin and a hand towel. She filled the bin with warm water and went back to the room. Misaki dipped the towel in for a couple of seconds and set it on her mom's head. "Go to sleep Mother. We can worry about this later..." Her mom's eyebrows furrowed a little bit and they relaxed after a couple of seconds. She closed her eyes slowly and went to sleep with a small frown on her face. Misaki left once she knew that she was awake and went to find Suzuna on the couch to explain everything.

"Oh, so when did Onee-chan become a bad person?" Suzuna teased after her story was done. Misaki gave a little smile as she thought her joke was a little funny.

"I don't know... I guess I was a little crazy." Misaki looked at the clock and noticed how fast time's gone by. "Geez! It's three thirty already? It felt like just fifteen minutes..."

"Well, Onee-chan, you came home at three."

"Yeah... well we should do something while Mother is sleeping because she's going to be yelling at me when she's feeling better..." Misaki told her.

"We can watch one of our old movies or you can read a book to me. I'll act like a little kid. Waa, waa, I'm bored. Waaa," Suzuna said. Misaki laughed a little and grabbed a random movie off the shelf nearby the couch they were sitting on.

"I prefer a movie. Let's see... this one is Howl's Moving Castle. We can watch that one for now," she said while putting it into the CD player.

"You picked out my favorite. Yay."

The movie went on for two hours and it had been six thirty. "Onee-chan, since the movie is done, I'm going to go cook dinner. I'll send the food to Mother's room so you don't need to worry about it. Sorry to leave you here." Suzuna went to the kitchen after apologizing and Misaki stayed on the couch. She thought that she should just rewatch the movie. She played it again and watched until the house phone rang. She went to pick it up.

"Ayuzawa house. Who is this?" she asked.

"It's me... your Takumi-koi," the phone said. She was happy yet sort of bothered about this call.

"Takumi-koi! I-I mean Takumi. How come you called? My mother is sleeping so I can't be too loud..."

"I called because I know you probably miss me already," he replied, "Because I miss you right now."

"I shouldn't have left then, idiot!" she replied a little louder.

"It was good though. I thought you wouldn't answer because you were being scolded. Did you tell her the story?" he asked her.

"No, I've only told Suzuna because my mother is sleeping. I already told you that though. She's got a cold so she probably won't wake up for a while..."

"I hope she gets better. I called you because I wanted to hear your voice. Tell me something. Tell me the longest story you know. I just want to hear your voice." Misaki blushed a little and thanked the phone that he couldn't see her. She stuttered as she told him a small story.

"Haha, Misaki-koi, your voice is so cute," he told her constantly.

"S-shut up! Stop saying that... I'm trying my best not to..." she replied whenever he told her that. Her story finished quickly and Usui was disappointed.

"Can you tell me another story?" he asked her.

"F-fine! Just one more! Because Suzuna's going to be serving dinner soon." She told him another story and he listened carefully to her. It seemed like a few seconds had gone by in a blink, and Misaki's story had finished. "I have to go now... Bye!" she said and hung up the phone. Usui chuckled a little bit to himself after she hung up.

"That's my Misaki..." he said to himself.

I know this chapter is probably not as long as you probably expected! Sorry! I'm starting to work on a oneshot idea I had for Shugo Chara. I'm probably not going to be able to write stories weekly because by September, my schedule is going to be even more filled. I'm going to be writing these stories as much as I can and I promise that I'm going to complete this no matter what! Please review what you think about this chapter, because I did see that a lot of people were concerned about Misaki's behavior. I hope you have enjoyed this chapter and please continue reading it!


	16. Chapter 16: Punishment

Hi! It's FunEveryWeek! This will just be a short chapter with Misaki's mom in it. She's giving her her punishment =D Have fun reading this chapter, I guess.

Previously:

Misaki spills the truth about her behavior towards Usui and comes back home to her sick mother and her worried sister.

Chapter 16: Punishment

After dinner, Misaki went to check up on her mom. She saw that her mom had not waken up yet and still had the steaming food next to her. She reported this to Suzuna and went back to the couch to watch the movie again.

When the movie was halfway done, Suzuna and Misaki's mother had woken up and saw the food next to her. She ate it and made sure not to rush through it. When she was finished, she grabbed her tray and brought it to the sink. She saw Misaki watching the movie peacefully with a small smile on her face. Her anger was back as she looked at this picture. She put her plates in the sink and walked over to Misaki. "Misaki... what're you watching?" she asked with a small cough. Misaki looked at her and blinked.

"Howl's Moving Castle. I'm re-watching it because I watched it with Suzuna earlier when you were sleeping. By the way, how are you feeling?" Misaki asked.

"Oh. I'm feeling well right now. Well... I'm happy you've come back. But you do now that you've done something really bad, right?" she asked her.

"Y-yeah... I went to Usui's place and stayed there and left you guys. I won't do it again. You can make me a prisoner all you want..." Misaki replied.

"Misaki, I'm very angry at you. You didn't follow my rules and left to meet the person you were supposed to stay away from. I won't try to scream at you, but I'm just going to tell you this. You are not allowed to go anywhere near that boy Usui. You're at home unless you have school or work. I know that he visits you at work sometimes, but try to ignore him and try avoiding conversation with him. You two are dating... I know that... I won't kill your relationship with him, but you just can't talk to him at all." Misaki knew that she was seperating them even though she said she wasn't. You can't keep a relationship without talking or seeing them at all.

"...OK, Mom. I will try resisting to see Usui." Misaki knew that she couldn't keep that up for a long time.

"You have to swear to do that. Because last time, you left to see him. Don't do it again. Promise?"

"I-I promise..." Misaki said, avoiding eye contact. Minako looked at her closely, as if she was reading her mind to see if she was lying or not.

"You better not leave, because I'll be guarding the door. You have to tell me why you're leaving and tell me your school and work schedule. I know this sounds a little strict, but you need to learn your lesson. You did something that hurt both me and Suzuna and hurt Hinata the most. You left him and fell for Usui just after being with him for a couple of minutes."

"I know, Mother. I swear I won't leave home unless it's school or work. I'll try avoiding Usui at all times and won't talk to him at all." Misaki still wasn't looking at her and at the movie.

"I'll have Hinata keep watch of you guys. And at work, I'll have Satsuki look after you guys." Misaki widened her eyes a little bit.

"O-OK... well... I'm going to go take a bath and then go to sleep. I have school tomorrow."

"Good. I'll let you leave now," Minako replied. Misaki turned the TV and CD player off and headed to the bathroom where she started stripping. She turned the water on and felt the cold water trickle against her skin. It slowly turned warm and she made the temperature comfortable and to her liking.


	17. Chapter 17: What a Great Day

Hey guys! It's starting to get serious.. again! I hope you guys look forward to reading this chapter. I really hope that I get you guys on edge. I'm also going to be writing a oneshot for Shugo Chara! after this. I know it's probably fast, I apologize for that. Anyways, I hope you guys would enjoy this chapter!

Previously:

Misaki's punishments were chosen for leaving home and not coming back. She is forbidden to leave home. Minako will be guarding it to be sure she won't sneak out at any times. Misaki can't see or talk Usui, and Hinata and Satsuki will be making sure they don't.

Chapter 17: What a Great Day

It was Monday morning, and Misaki wasn't so happy about it. She wasn't looking forward to the day at all. Not only was she sad, but she was exhausted. Misaki hadn't gotten any sleep at all. She was thinking of ways that she could meet Usui at her school and work place. She complained in her mind about how stupid she was for leaving home. Because now it's not only Yui that wants to seperate her and Usui, now it's her Minako too. Misaki quickly got dressed in her school uniform and grabbed her bag and went to the door with her bow untied. Her mom was there, as she promised. "I'm going to school now. Bye!" she exclaimed and left, pushing her mom out of the way. She ran to the train station and caught it right before it left. She walked in quickly and breathed hard. Her hands rested on her knees as she leaned over in exhaustion. She shouldn't have used that much energy, Misaki thought. A long day was going to be ahead of her. No talking or seeing Usui at all. With Hinata probably at her side at all times. But she made a small plan that she was going to use everyday at school to get him away so she had the opportunity to talk to Usui and explain. Her mind was constantly going over her plan, over and over again. She hardly noticed that her stop arrived, but the mess of people around her going to the door signaled her.

She arrived at the school early, as always. She went up to the school door and opened it. For once, she didn't want to be at this area. Never had she felt this way. "This day was going to be terrible..." Misaki said outloud, knowing that no one else could have heard her. She remembered her plan and knew she was a little off schedule, so she walked quickly to the student council room and set her bag on her desk quickly and went out to the front gate as always, but didn't seem to make it there as quickly as she usually would, because she was stopped by a familiar pair of green eyes. She thought that she would ignore them, but when she reached the boy, she stopped in her spot. Her brown eyes looked him down with love and Usui noticed that.

"Good morning, prez," he said to her as usual. After he finished saying that, Misaki raised to her toes and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. She lowered and looked at him again.

"I'm sorry, Takumi-koi. I need to go to the front gate. And it's not why I usually do. I'll explain later when I get the chance." He suspected something immediately and followed the fast walking girl to the front gate and saw her talking to Hinata, because he had arrived early like always at his usual time. He walked up behind her without her knowing and wrapped his arms around her waist "Usui... I'm sorry, but can you please stop?" she asked and pulled his arms away. She looked at him after turning around with her brown eyes that had been used to look at him earlier and he looked at Hinata who looked like he was about to burst.

"Usui! You're not supposed to be talking to her!" he exclaimed. Usui knew something was especially wrong when he had also called him by his last name and especially the sentence.

"I'm sorry, Usui. I'm not really allowed to talk to you under my mom's rules... Hinata's here to see if I do." She was looking at the floor and avoided looking at either of the boys.

"Not really?! You're totally not supposed to talk to him or see him," Hinata replied, putting his special sound in his second word.

"W-well, I guess I should be going then," Usui replied. He felt terrible right now. He knew exactly why she wasn't allowed to look at him. It was because of her love of him, so he cursed himself for loving her a little bit. He walked slowly back to the school and up to his classroom, leaving Hinata's and Misaki's eyesight. She was actually shocked that he left her alone with Hinata.

"Good thing he's gone. Can you explain this whole story to me? Because I'm really confused. Why did you leave me after minutes?" he asked her. She explained her story thoroughly, all though she was embarassed to tell Hinata some parts, so she didn't tell him at all. "Wait... so where did you stay at night when you left?" he asked. She had tried to avoid where they left so she couldn't be in trouble.

"Erm... we went to a hotel far away," she said. It was close to the truth, and it was good enough for Hinata to take. "And I'm sorry... I don't think that we'll work out..."

"Eh? What do you mean, Misaki?"

"I got my ring back," she told him and looked at her left ring finger. He looked down at it too.

"Oh... I remember now. Well, of course you can't stop loving someone when you're getting married to them... I... I'll let you talk to Usui, now. But I still won't show respect for him." Wow! Misaki's plan had gone better than expected! She smiled wide and hugged him tight. Her day just got a little better.

"Oh, thank you! You can go to class now!" The school door was wide open and Misaki ran through them. She went up to the student council room and found Yukimura talking with Kanou. "Yukimura! Can you go greet the students at the gate for me?!" she asked quickly. He flinched a little at her volume of voice.

"Y-yes!" he exclaimed and went to the school gate. Once he left, she saw Kanou there alone and left him. She was desperate to see that pervert right now. She ran around in the hallways to get to his class which was on the other side of the school. She finally got there in a few minutes and flung open the door. Usui was there alone, drinking juice at his desk. He saw her there, panting with the cutest face. He knew she wasn't allowed to see him, so he got up and started leaving. Misaki saw this and ran up to him and hugged him. Then released him to look at him.

"My punishment is terrible, Takumi-koi. My mom and Satsuki won't let me see you or talk to you. But Hinata's letting me talk to you!" she exclaimed quickly. "I'm such an idiot... I had to leave them because of you. Idiot... Idiot... Idiot..." she repeated. Usui pat her back lightly as she squeezed him tight again.

"Don't worry, Misaki. You're not an idiot. By the way... are you wearing our ring?" he asked her. She let go and looked at him then raised her hand. He was the happiest inside, and it leaked out and he smiled.

"Y-yes... but I'm still an idiot!" she exclaimed and lost her happiness. She put her hand down and Usui hugged her to calm her. Her fists started pounding into Usui's chest, and then someone came into the classroom and saw this couple hugging.

"Erm... excuse me, president? What are you doing in here?" he asked, shaking a little. She realized that someone was there and she stood straight in front of Usui. Her eyes looked at the boy behind her after she turned her head.

"I was just telling Usui something. It's nothing really. I have to go now," she said. She went as high as she could on her toes and whispered something in his ear. "Give the pregnancy test to the nurse, please." Her heels touched the ground again and she walked out the door.

"Usui, that was close. She could have found my porn magazines..." the boy said to Usui. He just turned and went back to his desk, drinking his juice like he had been before Misaki came.

She went to the student council room and saw that most people were in the room now. Then she remembered something that she could've thought of earlier. "Wait... did mother see my ring?" she asked herself.

When school was over, she had to go straight to work. Hinata had told her that he had work and that he couldn't be there to support her at Maid Latte. She accepted this and ran to the store in excitement. She needed to take her mind off of everything so she could rest. She ran quickly, and her legs started aching a little bit. But she did need a little exercise. When she reached the store, she ran in immediately and walked to the back room to change, ignoring the very few customers inside the building that were staring at her. Usui had been in the room shirtless as she walked in. As her eyes looked around the area for her costume, he started taking his pants off. "Oi! Why are you taking off your pants?" she asked and walked closer to him.

"Satsuki isn't here, so of course we could do anything here together. It's only Erika and Subaru today, which is really odd," he said, "Luckily, there aren't many customers today. So you guys can handle it."

"Pervert... No! And Satsuki isn't here?" she asked.

"It was worth a try... and yes, she's not here. So you can talk to me all you want. She's gone because she had to go take care of her niece who's in another city for a couple of days because there's no one else to do it and their parents are going on a business trip for a week." He started pulling his pants back up but didn't put a shirt on. She walked up to him and hugged him for a little bit. When she released, she grabbed her maid outfit and shooed Usui out the door and threw a shirt after him.

"Go put it on and shut the door, don't just stand there and wait for me to strip!" she exclaimed and ran up to the door. She slammed it in front of him and started changing. She grabbed a pair of glasses on the way out to the small cafe, as it was glasses day at Maid Latte. She grabbed a silver tray and waited for someone who needed to be assisted. Unfortunately, someone hadn't needed food in the next thirty minutes.

"Eh? Misa-chan? When did you come?" Erika asked.

"Uhm, about thirty to forty minutes ago," Misaki replied.

"Oh! Really?! Well, sorry Subaru and I didn't welcome you! We didn't see or hear you come in. But, you don't need to work right now. Everyone's just chatting. Come out when you hear the door, because no one's left and no one's come," Erika informed her.

"Really? Thanks." Misaki walked back to the kitchen and sat down at one of the chairs seated in the kitchen at the back. She crossed her arms on the table and rested her head on it. Her eyes sometimes flickered over to Usui to see what he had been doing.

"You know, Misaki, that I can see you looking at me," he said.

"S-shut up! I'm not looking at you. I'm resting," she replied and closed her eyes.

"Whatever you say..." He walked over to the table she was sitting at and pulled a chair up across from her. "I'm done cooking for now, so do you wanna talk? Tell me what your punishment is exactly." Misaki opened her eyes and lifted her head.

"Uhm. Well it's sort of long. Is that OK?" she asked, concerning about his work.

"A customer probably won't come for a while. I heard Erika too. I just made some extra food incase someone came, and some food for us. I made an omelet, do you want it?" he asked.

"Yeah... thanks." He got up again and walked to the counter at the kitchen. He grabbed two plates and two forks and placed one on each plate. He walked back to the table carefully and set them down. "Thanks! Itadakimasu!" she said and started eating.

"Now, after you eat, will you explain your story?" he asked. Misaki nodded her head at him.


	18. Chapter 18: Where is She?

Hi! I hope you had a fun time reading this series, because it's almost done! I know it probably seems kind of fast, but I needed to get some really important business done in this chapter! BTW, don't judge a book by it's cover!

Previously:

Misaki had made an idea to get Hinata to stop looking over her at school and Satsuki isn't at Maid Latte so she has time to talk to Usui. She explains her punishment to him in the kitchen of the cafe.

Chapter 18: Where is She?

"Oh, so your mom's pretty strict on you this time," Usui said as he started devouring his omelet.

"Yeah. Good thing that Hinata let me off the hook, and manager isn't here. So I can talk to you whenever I want! But it seemed kind of... odd at school. Maybe..." Misaki said and led off to her thoughts.

"I noticed Yui wasn't there at school today. Maybe that's it." Misaki looked at him with her brown eyes.

"Wouldn't she usually be at school? She always wants to see you, Takumi-koi." Usui started eating his food a little faster because he heard the door open. "Oh, sorry, I have to go get that." Misaki got up and left her steaming omelet on the table, waiting to be eaten. When she got to the door, she did her usual bow and, "Welcome home, master!" and led the customers to the table. Usui thought a little bit to himself at how weird it was that Yui wasn't at school. It had only been her first few days there, anyways. Why would she miss it? He was in a deep thought and hardly noticed when Misaki came in to tell him the order. She stood behind the dazing boy and punched him in the back. "Oi! I need a root beer float!" she exclaimed after he turned around. He quickly looked around for a root beer float he had made earlier and gave it to her. She put it on the plate and thanked him. She walked away, leaving him there alone to think for minutes. He turned his phone on and looked online the blogging site. He made an account quickly and searched for Yui's account. Misaki came back in while he was looking. "Takumi-koi, why are you on there?" she asked him. He looked back at her and gave her the phone.

"I made this account to look for Yui. She usually posts two posts daily, but she hasn't posted any since yesterday. I can see that some people are worried about her," he told her. "I wonder if her phone was taken away for any reason, but I doubt that she has parents from the way that she acts." Misaki gave the phone to him and thought to herself for a second.

"Uhm. Maybe she was kidnapped, but we have to go check her house then. Maybe after work, we can go to her house and check up on her. I have her address remembered in my head." She sat back down in the seat that she left empty earlier and started eating her omelet which has cooled down. She ate faster because she probably thought that someone could have come any minute too. Usui watched her eat closely, which was kind of awkward to Misaki. "Uhm... Takumi-koi... can you stop watching me?" she asked after looking up at him. She had a rice grain on the side of her mouth, and Usui greatfully wiped it off and chuckled.

"Sure," he replied. Erika came in the room and saw Misaki eating.

"Hey, Misa-chan, you can leave if you want. No customers are coming in soon so I think that I'm going to close the store soon even though it's quite early," Erika informed.

"Oh, OK then. Is Usui dismissed too?" she asked as she took the last bite of the omelet.

"Yes, now go have fun for the rest of the day! It's only five, so knock yourselves out on a date." Misaki blushed and put her plate away. Erika walked into the changing room to put on her regular clothing before Misaki could.

"Takumi-koi, just stay here for a minute. I'll be out soon, OK?" she told him.

"It's OK, I'll be here waiting for you. I'll just put away the extra food for tomorrow." He got up out of his seat and started to put his extra food into the refrigerator. Misaki watched him put away the last plate and then walked into the changing room and did her work quickly. Erika got out and said her goodbyes to Misaki and then changed the sign to closed, and all of the last few customers payed and then left swiftly. Misaki got out of the changing room and found Usui as they left together, holding hands.

"Takumi-koi, I was originally supposed to get off work at nine so I can't spend any time with you, OK? After we've found out what happened, I'll go home and tell my mom about work." she told him.

"I know, now do you want to hurry to get to Yui's place already? Because I don't remember her address," he said. Misaki released his hand and ran ahead of him.

"Just follow me, and don't try to lose me!" she said loud enough for him to hear. He chuckled a little and then started running to be right beside her.

"I'll never lose you, Misaki-koi. No matter who tries to take you away, I'll always be by your side." Misaki blushed and ran faster, hiding her face from him. It was too embarassing to blush in front of him now. He finally added that honorific to her name.

Misaki stopped in front of a large house. It looked like a mansion, or a palace. She and Usui both panted as they looked at it. "This is Yui Tanaka's house. It's large... I didn't know it was." He looked at the gate in the front and poked at the doorbell next to it. Immediately, a voice came on. It sort of resembled Yui's a bit.

"Hello? This is the Tanaka house hold! Who is it?" the intercom asked.

"It's a friend of Yui's. Is she home right now?" Misaki asked it.

"Oh, no. But I don't think I've seen her for a while. Maybe... two days? She's probably over at her friend's house." Usui and Misaki couldn't believe how carefree this woman was.

"Uhm, I suspect that Yui has been missing. She hasn't been at school today." She heard a sudden gasp and then a shocking voice. Their opinion of the lady on the intercom changed entirely.

"What?! Oh my... I need to call the police... or the FBI? What else?! SPCA... SWAT?! I need to find my baby!" she screamed quickly. "Thank you for telling me that! I must get someone quickly. Come in, come in!" the lady exclaimed. The gate opened slowly and Usui and Misaki came in. It closed behind them and they walked to the door and went inside the house. The marble floor was shining because of the bright and big chandelier on the ceiling. When they looked up, on the second floor was a woman in a deep purple robe who almost looked like a twin of Yui's. "Hello! Thank you for telling me that my daughter was missing! Who's this boy? What's your names?!" This lady definitely acted like Yui, and she even told them that she was her mom. She came downstairs and looked at the two.

"I'm Misaki and this is my boyfriend Usui. It's nice to meet you. And you might want to call the police now. I can see how worried you are about Yui. She's a nice girl." Yui's mom immediately went to the homephone that was attached to the rose patterned wall.

"Hello?! Police?! My daughter is missing! Her name is Yui Tanaka! Just come to my house, I'll explain then! My address is XOX OOX! Come quickly, please!" the lady exclaimed. She hung up the phone and walked over to Usui and Misaki. "I'm so scared of what had happened to Yui... oh and you can just call me Akane. I'm her mother. Wow, Usui, you look handsome. And you did a good job with Misaki..." she said. Her behavior changed easily. She was most likely bipolar.

"Erm... thank you, Akane," Usui said. They all stared at each other in silence until Akane spoke up.

"Would you guys like some tea? I only have Japanese tea, if that's alright with you guys." She walked over to the kitchen while waiting for their answers.

"It's fine," Misaki said. "Is it OK if I look around?"

"Oh yeah sure! I might not be done with this tea for a while so you two lovebirds can go up to her room if you'd like and do some things. I can just change the cover so she can't find out anything!" Misaki blushed wildly.

"W-what! We won't do that! I swear!" she exclaimed with her face as red as a rose. Usui chuckled and Akane looked away to make the tea. Misaki calmed down a little bit and looked around the first floor, hoping to find Yui's bedroom. Unfortunately, her room is on the fourth floor, so Misaki had a while looking for it. "How many floors does this house have?" she asked while looking up at the staircases.

"I don't know. Are you tired? Because I can carry you," Usui asked. He insisted on doing it but Misaki denied.

"No, not now. I'm not tired yet and I'm not done looking around." She finally came across a door that said "Yui" on it and opened it up. It had been a dark room, the lights were off and it didn't help that the walls were a dark purple, splattered with red paint. Usui turned the light on and helped Misaki look around. "What... is this?" she asked, picking up a small square razor. Usui looked at it with wide eyes as he examined the rest of the box that Misaki got it from. There were small knifes and sharp scissors along with about five razors in it. They were all stained in blood. Misaki put it down and thought for a minute and thought to herself. The least thing she would have thought of was something she thought would never happen to Yui. She looked around and opened the door to the bathroom, not suspecting anything. A scream came out of her as she saw a laying body in the bath tub, covered in blood and dried tears.


	19. Chapter 19: Tell No One

Hi! I hope you really liked this series! Uhm. Uhm. Uhm. My next story will be on Shugo Chara! so please try to find time to read it. You don't have to, but it'll make me happy if you did =D And my computer had to be rebooted( had to reset entirely so it looks like when I first got it ) so all of my word documents have been wiped off. Anyways, have a great time reading this chapter!

Previously:

Misaki and Usui go to Yui's house together to find out why she has been missing. Misaki comes across her bedroom and finds blades in a special box and a sleeping body in the bathtub covered in blood.

Chapter 19: Tell No One

A scream escaped Misaki's throat as she saw the body in the bath tub. The body's green eyes wouldn't open, but they were dried with tears. The beautiful chestnut hair that attached to the head was tangled and damp with a couple drops of blood. Usui saw this body too and went up to it to check it's pulse. "Yui isn't dead... she's just unconscious. I'm not sure why though." He saw that Misaki was still scared so he went up to her and comforted her. She stared at the thick bloody cuts that went up and down the thin arms of Yui Tanaka. She noticed that some cuts had been made under the bra she was wearing. Dried blood ran down her legs from the cuts under her underwear. When Misaki finally relaxed a little bit, she got closer to Yui and removed the arm that covered her eyes.

"Why would Yui do this to herself? She probably has a perfect life... doesn't she? She has a lot of people who love her and a mom who probably cares for her a lot... what else is there?" Misaki asked as she picked up a red stained blade in Yui's hand that had a missing ring and put it in the trashcan. "But shouldn't we call the police?! She probably didn't do this to herself... You never know!" Usui looked down at the side of Yui's body, it was covered in blood. He picked up a small medicine bottle.

"Yui did this to herself probably. She must've taken her mom's pills, because the bottle is right here and it's empty. I think Akane already called to cops, but they can't do anything to help her problem. I think her suicide attempt would fail, since she's still alive." He tried shaking Yui's shoulder a little bit, and a small tear came out of Misaki's eye. She held her hand that had traces of blood. Usui put the medicine bottle in the trashcan along with the blade.

"I hope she's going to live. She was a beautiful lady, she'll probably grow up to be a great one, too." Misaki layed her head down on Usui's shoulder. "Why would she do this..." she whispered to him while starting to sob. "I can't do anything about this and she's passed out and when she wakes up... she's going to try again probably! I can't let someone die right in front of me..."

"Misaki-koi, it's OK, let's just sit here and wait for her to wake up. I'm going to lock the door incase Akane comes up here to investigate. And parents aren't really understanding when it comes to something like this," he told her and walked to the bedroom door. He closed and locked it quickly without making much noise after he heard steps getting closer. He came back and hugged Misaki. "It's OK if I hold you like this, right?" he asked her. Misaki nodded and wiped her running nose on his jacket he was wearing. She still held her hand and tried to see if Yui would wake up. The door started making a knocking noise. "Misaki-koi, make sexual noises," he commanded her by whispering into her ear.

"What?! No!" she told him.

"Do it or she'll suspect something!"

"Fine..." She walked up to the door and started making moaning sounds. "Ahh! Takumi... right there! Ohh... yes! Go faster!" She started arousing Usui a little bit and he crossed his legs so his slight boner wouldn't show as easily. She "moaned" for about ten minutes to be sure that Akane was gone. Usui now had a noticeable erection now and he was rubbing it. Misaki went over to Usui right before he stopped rubbing himself. She saw how tight his pants became. Her eyes looked into his and she said, "No. I told you I shouldn't have done that..."

"Well you shouldn't have done it like it was real because you know how much you turn me on, now come on, take off your panties," he said and pointed to his boner after chuckling a bit.

"No! We're in Yui's room and she's passed out, that's disrespectful," she said and looked back at the still figure.

"At least a blow job?" he asked her.

"No! You're just going to have to find something that calms you."

"But if I'm not satisfied yet then I might pass out!" He smiled at her. He knew this couldn't be true.

"Then jerk off in another room. I'm staying here to wait for Yui to wake up," Misaki said and held Yui's hand.

"Hah, no way am I doing that without you, Misaki. If you want me to wank off then give me a lap dance."

"Shut up! Fine!" She got angry with him and decided to do it. She roughly started unzipping his pants in the bathroom there and pulled his pants and boxers off.

"W-woah! Misaki-koi, you don't actually have to do it! I was just teasing you!" he exclaimed and tried to remove Misaki's hand from him. "I'm not really that hard anymore!" She looked up at him.

"Make up your mind! Zip back up then... I'm not doing it for you." He chuckled after looking at her blushed face and zipped his pants back up after putting himself back in. Right when he finished, Yui started to regain her consciousness. Her eyes fluttered open and she quickly sat up and puked in the bathtub. Misaki started rubbing her back that was cut free and Yui didn't even feel her. Usui moved her hair so it wouldn't dirty even more. When she finally finished, she wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Once she realized that other people were in the room with her, she covered her face with her knees and wrapped her cut up arms around them.

"What are you doing in here?! I thought I locked the door!" she screamed.

"Shh... Yui, we need you to quiet down so your mom doesn't hear you. We don't want you getting caught like this." Misaki rubbed her back lightly, which made Yui shiver at the touch of someone.

"Just go away. I don't want to talk to anyone right now..." Yui whispered while shaking. "You all probably think I'm stupid and annoying... just say it. I know it's true... you probably also think I'm ugly..." she started crying again. "Just say it!" she yelled at them.

"You're not ugly, Yui. I was just talking about how beautiful you were before you woke up," Misaki told her. Yui lifted her head a little bit and looked at her arms. She touched some cuts and felt a tingle when she did.

"I doubt it..." she told them.

"Yui, you're beautiful in many ways. You're not stupid at all, and you're not a nuisance either," Usui told her with a calm voice. He pet her hair after Misaki stopped rubbing her back. He heard her start to sob again. She looked around but failed to find what she wanted.

"Where's my medicine bottle?! And my blade?!" she asked them with tears still pouring down.

"We threw them away," Usui said.

"Why?!" she asked him.

"Don't attempt suicide and don't cut yourself, it's a terrible thing to do to yourself. Yui, get out of the tub," he commanded. Yui stood up but fell a little bit from the cuts that stretched on her leg when she stood. Misaki helped her.

"Why do you want me to come out? To clean up? No, I'm going to feel this pain, and you don't know where I've hidden the rest of my blades." Usui looked at her deep cuts. He took a step closer and hugged her.

"You need a hug, Yui. You need someone to help you gain your confidence back, and me and Misaki are going to be the ones to do it. We won't tell anyone about this, I promise." Yui dug her head and his chest and started sobbing heavily. "You might want to go take a shower to clean up. Do you want me to go in there with you?" he asked her. He tried adding a little humor to make her feel better. She started sobbing a little less but she shook her head.

"N-no... I don't want you to see the rest of my scars..." She stepped out of the bathtub that was filled with blood and puke after Usui let her go. "I... I'll explain this later... just promise to tell absolutely no one about this and don't give a damn hint about it." Misaki looked at her cut up body.

"Yui, your arms might hurt by scrubbing yourself, are you sure you don't want someone to help you? Usui is definitely not going in there with you, because the pervert might molest you, so I'll go in there."

"T-thanks... but I'm OK. I'm used to cleaning myself. Do you want the door open so you can watch me come out?" she asked Misaki. She was shocked at this change of character.

"If Usui can handle looking at you, then sure. We'll wait out on your bed, but if you need help then call for me Yui." She nodded and Misaki and Usui walked out of the bathroom and onto her bed after Misaki washed her hands of Yui's blood. She started stripping and fortunately, Usui wasn't aroused at all. Misaki saw that when Yui took her panties off, that there were a lot of scars on her hips. "She must have felt this way before... because I see some new and old scars on her..." Misaki said to herself. Yui went into the shower and started cleansing herself. At one time, she stood there and the water soaked her. She started sobbing lightly, but tried to stop herself so the two people outside the door wouldn't hear her. "Usui, I'm glad that you weren't aroused this time."

"Well we needed to be sure that she went in so I didn't mind looking at her. Boobs aren't that big of a deal. Oh, and can I get that blowjob from earlier?" Misaki blushed.

"You said I didn't need to! Plus, Yui can hear you right now!" She heard her chuckle a little.

"You can give him one if you want, I'll just turn away," Yui told them. Usui looked at her turn away and then looked at Misaki.

"Can I get one now?" he asked her.

"F-fine! Just get hard for some reason so it's not difficult for me..." He reached down and put his hand up her skirt and stroked her. She shivered. "Don't use me! You'll just tempt me and I don't want to have sex right now!" Yui giggled a little more. Misaki crossed her arms.

"Well how am I going to get hard then?"

"Think of some porn you watched a while ago!" she screamed at him.

"Can I think of the sex we had before?" he asked her quietly so Yui couldn't hear.

"Just think of anything, I want to get this done quickly..." Usui shrugged and started unzipping his pants.

When Usui finally finished after a long time of keeping it in, he pulled his pants up and kissed Misaki. He wanted to feel her mouth on him forever, but unfortunately, he had to finish some time. "Thanks, you're great at that, Misaki-koi. And your tongue tastes of my juices now..." he told her. He almost wanted to kiss her again and smush his tongue against hers, but he couldn't have now. "Yui, you can come out now if you're done cleaning yourself!" he screamed out to her. She stopped the water and walked out and grabbed a towel. She walked over to Usui and Misaki.

"You gave the longest BJ ever, Misaki. He must have really enjoyed it so he could feel it more or you gave him a terrible time and you couldn't make him finish easily." Misaki blushed. She wanted to deny that, but then she would've sounded strange for thinking she could be the greatest at those. "And I promise I won't post that online..." she told them as she sat down on her cushiony bed.

"Well don't you... usually post stuff like this? And you allowed us so easily to do that," Misaki said as she panted.

"My family is partners with a condom company so if you guys start having sex then buy one of our condoms. I just wanted you guys to get excited with each other so you could buy one. It's sort of a secret to everyone so I don't get a bad rep. And if I posted it, then my viewers would ask why you were at my house and I can't say anything about that." She dried herself off in her room and started putting her clothes on. "Your small little argument made me laugh a little. And I cleaned the blood out of my hair and body, if you didn't see. I'll explain the story late-" Everyone heard the loud doorbell at the first floor. Misaki looked out the bedroom window.

"Takumi-koi, it's the police! We have to lock the bathroom door so they don't see the bathtub! Yui, do you have a key to the bathroom?!" Misaki asked quickly. Yui nodded and grabbed a key from her special box that held her blades. She gave it to Misaki and she closed the door and locked it. "Tell them it's a door that's never opened before and make up a lie quickly that you weren't missing. I told your mom because I was concerned about you and she called almost everything that could find you. Luckily you're wearing long sleeves and jeans, so don't raise them up at all. I'm trying to help you, so please make up a lie quickly." Yui nodded and hid all evidence of her secret. Misaki hid the key in her bra.

"Uhm, Misaki-koi, you might want to put the key in Yui's bra since it's less noticible since she has bigger breasts..." Usui said, looking at the keyshape that developed on her chest. Misaki blushed and took the key out.

"I-I forgot..." She gave the key to Yui and she shoved it in her bra. Misaki heard the police talking to Akane, and then started hearing footsteps heading upstars. "Talk about something, guys." Yui looked at Misaki and thought of something.

"School!" she suggested. The footsteps got louder and the three got too scared to talk. The door flung open and men with humongous guns filled the frame of the door.


	20. Chapter 20: Story Time!

Hey guys! I have something to tell you! I just made a booksie( ) account and it's name is sweettea. I hope that my readers who have a booksie account can come and read my stories on there! Thanks! Also.. I noticed that I've gotten the most views for Chapter 16: Punishment overall the four chapters I posted.. haha.. What a mind you have, my fan. And also, did you guys know that our antagonist has the same name as another antagonist in the otome game Girlish Love Revolution? The name also is a character in this one anime I watched, I forgot what the title was though.

Previously:

Yui wakes up from her suicide attempt under Misaki's orders. Police come in through the door and the three in Yui's room, Misaki, Yui and Usui, try to make a lie so that Yui wouldn't get in trouble.

Chapter 20: Story Time

"Why did you have to stay over there for two days?!" Akane asked Yui.

"I lost track of time and I slept over there, we didn't have sex, OK?" she replied.

"Well, if you're going to your boyfriend's house then tell me! I'll dismiss the police, but you're going to have to tell me everything you did, OK?!" Akane said with a loud voice. She went over to the police and told them to leave, and payed them her fee for coming without a reason.

"OK..." Yui looked up at Misaki and Usui, who were standing up together, holding together close. They both looked down at Yui who sat down. They both smiled at her. Usui kissed Misaki's forehead and she blushed a little. Yui responded back to this with a smile, and then she looked at her mother who came storming back.

"Misaki-koi, they're going to talk. So do you want to talk in the other room?" he asked her and brought her to the nearest bedroom after asking for permission.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Akane heard Misaki say.

"Well, we're gonna do a little bit of this and a little bit of that, that's all," Usui replied. And then the room they were in became silent.

"Now, Yui, tell me what you did over at your boyfriend's house, and when did you even get one? Are you sure you're good enough for one?" her mother asked angrily. Yui looked down at her knees.

"When I was over at his place, I just wanted to work on homework... but then his mother asked if I wanted dinner since I was at his place for so long. Then I accidently fell asleep... and... and..."

"And what?! Remember what you're going to say, and then say it!" Akane slapped her daughter across the face, she left a red mark there which would eventually go away. Yui tried her best not to cry, and she almost let one tear come out of her eye.

"I fell asleep after seeing him sleep after a long day of homework... and it was late so his mother couldn't call you because she was asleep too and thought I left. And when we woke up, it was pretty late and it was after school, so I couldn't go attend it. I snook back home so I wouldn't get in trouble..." she told her mother. The noises that Misaki made were completely ignored by the two, because Akane was too angry and Yui felt depressed. She sat there, and looked up at her mom who had a terrible face. Misaki's moans were muffled by the wall which were hardly sound proof.

"Ah! Augh... Takumi-koi! I love you, I-I love you! So good... ahh! Ohh..." Misaki screamed.

"You're getting that beating later when that couple leaves!" Akane screamed, almost too loudly. She widened her eyes and listened to the room Misaki and Usui were in to be sure they didn't hear her. Yui got terrified, so she made up a lie quickly.

"Uhm, Mother, I was invited over to Usui's apartment when it was seven and Misaki was supposed to come with us." Yui looked at her mother to see if she was convinced.

"... Fine! You're getting a beating after you come back," her mother said. The noises in the room that the couple were in got louder, and then it lowered after a couple minutes, and then completely stopped.

"Geez, Takumi-koi, you didn't have to rape me..." Misaki said.

"It's not rape unless you enjoy it, Misaki-koi. Admit it, you love it when we have sex, and this time we even used a ribbed condom," Usui told her. Misaki blushed and looked away from his face with her half naked body. "Come on, say it."

"Say what?!" Misaki asked.

"Say that you love having sex with me!" Usui said.

"No!" she screamed.

"Fine... we'll have another go then," he said and took another condom out of his wallet.

"How many of those do you have in there?!" Misaki asked.

"A lot, so we we'll have sex until you say you love it," he told her. He slipped it over his soft meat and lifted Misaki's leg in her position where she layed on one of her arms. He positioned himself until-

"Stop! Fine, I love having sex with you! I want it all the time!" she exclaimed. He laughed again and let go of her leg. He layed down on the bed next to her again.

"This condom just went to waste then," he said and pulled it off of him. "Let's get dressed and go out of this room, Yui's probably done explaining some lie to her mom."

"Takumi-koi, you do realize that I have to take a shower now so I don't smell like sex? My mom would be curious about it." Misaki looked at him and turned around.

"Just use some of Yui's perfume, it should be fine." He slipped his boxers and pants over him and then buttoned his shirt. Misaki put her skirt and panties on and looked at him.

"I'm just making sure... we won't have anymore courses today, right? Because I don't want to smell too much." Usui chuckled.

"Yes, I just wanted to use time wisely. But if you ever want to do it, then just call me. I'll come right over peacefully with an erection ready for you." He walked over to Misaki and buttoned her shirt. "Your breasts got a little bigger. What size are they now?" he asked comfortably.

"Geez, stop sexually harassing me!" she exclaimed. "They're just a B-cup now, OK? I know how small they are..." He finished buttoning her top and held her to his side with his arm. They walked out of the room together and had the most awkward stare with Akane and Yui. "Y-Yui... can I borrow some of your perfume?" Misaki finally asked after leaving the deep stare.

"S-sure, you can just get some from my bedroom on my make up desk." Yui's attitude changed. Instead of the slightly peppy girl who was in her bedroom about half an hour ago, was now a slow talking quiet lady. Misaki walked up to the fourth floor quickly from the first floor, because now it was about six thirty. It would be OK to stay for now, but I have to get home by nine, Misaki thought. She took a while to get to the third floor, so she ran up the fourth staircase and walked to Yui's room. She grabbed a random bottle of perfume and squirted it on her neck and shirt. She ran back downstairs, being careful not to fall. Once downstairs, Yui looked at her. "Usui, can we go to your place now? It's about six fourty so it's OK if we go now, right?" she asked him. He looked confused, but he went along with it.

"Yes, it's OK if we go now. We can walk or take a taxi, which one?" he asked her.

"Uhm... walk." Yui got up and looked at her mother. "Good bye, I'll see you later. I'll come back at nine or sooner, I promise this time," she told her. Yui grabbed Usui's arm out of fear. She didn't want her mom to see how weak she was, because her hand was have shaken if it wasn't holding something. Misaki looked at Yui's condition and was worried. Misaki turned around a looked at Akane.

"Thank you for letting us stay for the time being and also making tea for us even though we couldn't drink it." Misaki bowed and turned back around and held Usui's available hand. The trio ignored what Akane said and walked out the door and the gate. Yui let go of the arm she was holding and raised her sleeves to reveal her cuts.

"I don't want to go back home..." Yui told them. She walked onto the street that was in front of her house and stood on it a little bit, and no car came by fortunately. Usui knew what she was getting at.

"Yui! Don't commit suicide again, what's wrong?" he asked her. He grabbed her arm and brought her back onto the sidewalk and started walking towards his house. Yui's green eyes started filling with tears again.

"I want to see my father in heaven! I want to die, right here! I want to leave my mother and everyone else... just let me die and I'll be happy." Misaki grabbed her arm and helped Usui.

"We won't let you go, you're going to stay with us. Takumi-koi, hold her until we get to your place." He nodded. Tears rolled down Yui's face as she screamed constantly to let her go. But Usui just lifted her up like a bride and kept her still. She jerked around a bit but she stopped once Usui used some words to comfort her.

"We'll be here for you, Yui. We don't want you to die, and a lot of people don't want you to either." Yui stopped completely and just cried.

"My mother wants me to die! She's going to abuse me later when I get home, like usual!" she cried out. Misaki looked at Yui.

"What do you mean? Like usual... she's beaten you before?! Why didn't you report it?!" she asked Yui. She sniffed a little and looked up at the sky.

"She says that if the police come to take her away, that I'll be alone. No one would care for me and everyone would think I was some ugly idiot who doesn't know her way around the world and can't care for herself on the streets..." Usui kissed her forehead.

"You deserve a kiss, Yui, for being so strong and beautiful, and I only kiss Misaki," he told her. She blushed but still cried a little bit. Usui knew exactly why she had said that now.

"I look like a kid right now, don't I?" she asked.

"No, you look lovely right now in Usui's arms. You belong in them, I'm probably not good enough to be even held by the,." Yui looked at Misaki.

"You're his girlfriend, you deserve to be in them. I can walk next to you guys. Usui, let me go and pick up Misaki." He followed her orders and set Yui down to his left. His arms moved over to his girlfriend's body and lifted her.

"Eh?! Let me go! You should be holding Yui!" Misaki blushed wildly. Yui laughed a little, but still, some tears came out. She looked at the body that Usui held jerk around and move like it was out of control.

"Misaki, you should like it. You love him afterall, don't you?" she asked, remembering that one argument she and her had about one time in the school hallway. Usui kissed Misaki's lips out of surprise, and a small laugh came out of his lips.

"Misaki-koi, you do love me, right?" he asked her. It took a while for Misaki to answer.

"Y-yes... fine then. Keep me here..." she said. He changed her position so that he was holding her like a baby, with her arms wrapped around his neck and her chin resting on his shoulder and her legs wrapped around his hips. His left arm wrapped around Misaki's waist while his right supported her up by her bottom. "Don't be touching down there, Takumi-koi! And this position is weird..." she told him. "Am I heavy?" she asked after a couple of seconds.

"No, not at all," he responded. Yui looked at this cute couple and smiled.

"If only I had a boyfriend..." she said, "My mom doesn't think I'm good enough for a partner, and I agree with her. Sometimes my mother can be mean but most of the time, it's true." Yui noticed a large apartment place nearby.

"Well you're beautiful, Yui. You actually attract a lot of the boys at our school," Misaki told her. She held onto Usui tight and started kissing the nearest part of his neck out of no where. "Most of the guys hate me... so you shouldn't be feeling that way. All the boys call me annoying, and Usui is probably the only one who knows my outside personality and likes it... But men are stupid anyways. And I honestly have to say that Usui is slowly making me think that that's wrong..."

"Misaki-koi, can you keep kissing my neck like that? What about a kiss-mark? Leave a couple of those," he asked her. He expected her to reject him, but she did this command.

"O-OK..." She started sucking on parts of his neck to make some marks. Yui didn't seem to be minding this at all. Misaki started to repeatedly kiss and suck small parts of his neck, and Usui liked it.

"Well, you can talk to Usui so easily. When I talk to people, I get scared of what I say incase they judge me... and my mom's already told me I'm stupid and annoying as shit... so I'm trying to be careful with what I say."

"We're here now. And Misaki-koi, I liked those kisses, why did you stop?" Usui asked. He felt her heavy head rested on it's side. "Misaki-koi?" He heard her light snores. "How adorable, she fell asleep." Yui laughed and Usui did a signal to be quiet. They walked in the building together and went up to Usui's place. Once they got their, Usui set Misaki on the bed.

"I remember this bed..." Yui said. She rolled her hand over the covers that Misaki wasn't layed out on. Usui started shaking her a little bit to wake up.

"Misaki-koi... Misaki-koi! Time to wake up from your little nap," he said. Her eyes fluttered open slowly.

"Sorry I fell asleep. It was Takumi-koi's fault... he rocked me and I felt tired." She rubbed her eyes and sat up.

"I rocked you?" he asked. No memory about that was in his mind.

"Yeah. Maybe you didn't realize it. Plus I'm tired from earlier..." she told him. Her mouth opened wide as she yawned and fell back down on the bed.

"Yui, would you like to explain what happened in the bathroom?" Usui asked Yui. He layed down with Misaki and told Yui to get in between them. She denied. "Misaki-koi, try your hardest to stay awake."

"Pinch me constantly or something," she asked him. He asked her to explain her story before constantly smushing his lips against hers. Yui didn't have the slightest reaction when Usui rolled her over so she was on top of him, kissing.

"Anyways... what happened in the bathroom... it's a long story, I hope you guys have the time for it. Well, when I was about thirteen, my dad was murdered by my mom. She wasn't caught because she made up a crazy lie that it was burglars and blamed it on our neighbors. He was killed right in front of me, and my dad was my best friend. My mom was more like my enemy, I hated her. I truly hated her, but I couldn't tell her that or she might throw me on the streets. She constantly insulted me... which lowered my self esteem. And I felt even more terrible because my dad died right after she started beating me. She was constantly angry with dad, and took out her anger on me. I wanted to help her so she would like me more, but that ended up in her hating me and constantly abusing me whenever she was angry about one thing. I started self harming at fourteen, and couldn't stop. It made me feel better. The emotional pain was taken over by the physical pain. Other people don't get what it feels like. They think it's stupid... but when you cut, it feels like relief of the tension you had. What was I going to say...? Oh yeah, in my last school, I was bullied for being quiet and such an idiot, I was in the so called 'stupid' class. I was constantly tripped and punched and bullied... and I thought about it in my bedroom when I was alone... my mom, Akane, never checks up on me. I thought and thought... and then looked at my wrists and said, 'This wrist... it needs to be cut' and I grabbed my sharpest razor and headed to the bathroom with my pill stash I kept in the medicine bottle. I felt ridiculous... so I put everything in... I wanted to die. No one would care, right?" Yui started crying a little bit, and Misaki was first to notice her sobbing. She tried moving away from Usui, but he wanted to keep kissing her. When he finally noticed Yui, he let go and let Misaki comfort her. She hugged her tight and Yui sobbed.

"Yui, it's OK. You don't need to think that way. Everyone would care, you have your blog fans that love you, your friends in school, Usui and I. Those people in your other school are stupid, they don't know what's happening in your life. Did you report to any teacher of this bullying, Yui?" she asked her. Yui calmed down a little bit to answer the question.

"N-no..." She wiped her eyes.

"Yui, the next time you're bullied, tell me and I'll teach them a lesson." Misaki let go and looked at Yui. She didn't see the long hands come up next to her waist and take her away. Her lips were immedietely squished against Usui's once he got control of her, he couldn't help himself but to go after her sweet lips. "I'm... I'm awake! Stop!" Misaki said between kisses. These kisses were sweet and loving kisses, it surprised her that they remained that way unlike they usually did when they made out. Usui finally stopped after being able to control his body again, but still hugged her. "C-can you let me go? I want to comfort Yui..." Once she said her name, Yui stopped crying a little bit.

"It's OK, Misaki. You can stay there, I'll get over this myself. You can show Usui that you love him. I'll... I'll stop crying soon, promise." Yui smiled at Misaki, who had been blushing since she was yanked from her spot next to Yui. Usui turned Misaki's body so hers was facing his.

"Can you kiss my neck again?" he asked her. She blushed even more and then moved her head onto his shoulder. She started kissing his neck repeatedly and made marks on it like before. Usui smiled and held Misaki tighter and saw Yui looking at them with a small smile.

"You must be happy together. You look like a cute couple. You two must have been really lucky to find each other." Misaki decided to do something different with her kisses. Instead of actually kissing his skin, she nipped at one part and then licked it. Then she would blow on it lightly.

"Ah, Misaki-koi, good idea... don't stop until I tell you. It's seven thirty, by the way, what time are you planning to leave?" Usui asked.

"Eight. I will leave at eight," Misaki said quickly so she could get back to what she was doing.

"Aw... do you have to go, Miss President? I don't want to really go back home, and I told my mom I wasn't staying over and I don't want to be a bad person and be alone with Usui!" Yui said. Misaki couldn't really answer since she was too busy, and there was a long pause before anyone spoke.

"O-oh! Misaki-koi, you do realize you can stop kissing for a little bit to answer a question, right?" Usui said. Misaki looked up at him.

"W-what? What did you say? I didn't hear you." She was too concentrated on making Usui happy that she wasn't listening to either person. She stared at him and then looked at Yui.

"Miss President, do you have to go? Because I don't really want to go back to my house... and I promised my mom that I'd be back," Yui repeated.

"You can call me Misaki-chan if you'd like, and yes, unfortunately I have to go again..." she said. She looked over at the clock and saw it was seven fourty.

"You can stop if you'd like, Misaki-koi. You can just relax in my arms now. Sleep if you'd like, I can talk to Yui and I'll wake you up when it's eight," he told her. She nodded and put her head in Usui's chest. Her eyes closed slowly, and she fell into a deep sleep. Usui smiled at her face as she snored, and then looked up at Yui.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Usui asked.

"I'm not sure... but I have to leave at nine. I'm not really looking forward to it..." she told him. His green eyes met hers.

"We can report to the police, if you want. You can stay here with me. I live alone though, so we'd only have each other to accompany. But I usually go somewhere during the day, so I'm not at home most of the time." Yui immediately blushed and looked at him with wide eyes.

"E-eh?! Stay alone with you?! I couldn't do that to Miss- Misaki-chan!" Yui screamed.

"Well, are you... intending something to happen?" he asked with a smirk.

"N-no! You're Misaki-chan's boyfriend and I wouldn't want her to feel as if something would."

"She trusts me enough to know that nothing would happen. Let's just tell the police about this parental abuse and you can stay with me. There's nothing to worry about. Misaki would probably constantly check up on us to tease me, but nothing would really happen. Staying with an attractive guy can't get anywhere if the guy has a fiance, you know. You aren't in some shoujo manga," he told her. He kissed Misaki's forehead and squished himself onto her. Yui looked at him in the eye.

"Fine... I'll stay with you. I'll do anything to get away from my mom... Call the police about it then, I'll behave myself if I stay with you. When are you calling?" Yui asked.

"Once I wake up Misaki. You'll explain what'll happen and I'll be on the phone. I just want you to be safe, Yui." He layed his head on top of Misaki's. He kept whispering, "I love you," to Misaki for no reason at all.

"Are... are you sure that Misaki will trust me? I've done terrible things to you two for my satisfaction..."

"I'm sure she'll be fine with it."


	21. Chapter 21: Being Happy

Oi! We're almost done, let's get this ending STARTED! Also, I might do an extra chapter about Yui finding a family and Misaki and Usui getting married, if you like! Review if you want to do those extra chapters.

Previously:

Yui explains why she was found passed out in her bathroom.

Chapter 21: Being Happy

Yui woke up in her new bed that was currently empty, which should've been filled with another body. "Usui? Usui! Where are you?!" she called out.

"Over here in the kitchen," she heard him say. Her hands rubbed her eyes and she got up and yawned.

"What're you cooking?" she asked when she heard the sizzling food on the stove.

"You have eyes, don't you?" he asked her. Yui laughed. She looked over his shoulder and at the eggs and bacon that were in the process of being cooked. Usui was completely dressed in his school clothes and his hair was brushed out already. "Did you sleep well in your new bed?"

"Yeah, but what time is it? And yes, I have eyes but they are too lazy to look around."

"It's about six or six ten. After we eat, we're going to start heading out the door. Oh, and by the way, you don't have your school uniform with you, do you?" he asked, after remembering.

"Uhm... no. Is it alright if I ask Misaki for an extra pair just for now? I can buy my own later." Usui nodded and put the food on the plate. He set them on the table with some clean silverware and picked up his phone. His fingers clicked some numbers and then they went to the call button and then the speaker button. After the third ring, Misaki responded.

"Ah, Misaki-koi. I missed you so much. Can we have morning sex?" he asked.

"What?! You pervert, no way! What do you want?" she asked after yelling into the phone.

"Yui needs a school uniform. Is it OK if you give it to her somehow?" he asked after chuckling a little. He watched Yui eat her eggs and bacon with a smile, because she had not eaten in the whole two days she was alone in her room.

"Ah... OK then. I'll give her an extra one. She can keep it. Tell her to go to the girl's restroom on the first floor, OK? I'll be there because I'm almost at the school already."

"Well since you're almost at the school, isn't it OK if I fuck you on your desk?" He laughed again.

"Geez, stop it! Why are you even using that term? If you really need it then fine! I just want to make you happy..." she said into the phone.

"Well, I won't force you, Misaki-koi. Do you really want to? Because I was joking." Misaki sighed.

"I'll do what makes you happy, Takumi-koi. Get that through your head."

"Oh, so if I ask to have sex with you in front of everyone, will you do it?"

"No. Everyone would be gone once you take my shirt off, though."

"Eh? What about if we video tape it and sell it?" he asked with a smirk that Misaki couldn't see.

"Agh! Just shut up about it already! I'm at the school, I'll be waiting for Yui," she said.

"Is anyone there?" he asked.

"Uh... no," she told him while looking around.

"Great, if I were to arrive there with Yui right now, could we have morning sex?" he asked again.

"Ugh... if you could make it here within the next minute, which I doubt you can." Usui hung the phone up and put it in his pocket. He grabbed his bag and slipped his shoes on.

"Yui, once you're ready then go to the school. I'll see you there. I really want to see Misaki-koi," he said quickly. He darted out the door as fast as he could and barely shut the door. Yui laughed at how he was in such a rush to see her and got up and put her plate away. She put a pair of shoes on, brushed her hair out with Usui's comb, and headed out the door, shutting it completely and left the apartment room empty.

Usui got there in a short amount of time, using his alien abilities. He had gotten there in about fifty seconds. He panted and saw Misaki at the front gate, her eyes wide and her hands covering her cheeks to hide her blushing. "W-what?! You really wanted to do it that much?!" she exclaimed. "W-where's Yui?! I need to give her her clothing..."

"She's coming. She's slower than me, of course. I came here as fast as I could."

"Perverted alien! B-but... it's already been a minute before you got here!" she exclaimed, trying to get out of the situation she was in.

"No it wasn't. I timed it. Now come on, let's go in the school building. We're going to do a quickie."

"S-so you're going to do me on my desk?! How are we going to clean it up?" she asked, revealing her reddened cheeks.

"Well we'll find a rag," he said and winked at her. He led her back with his hand inside the building and up to the student council room. Misaki sighed as Usui kissed her cheek when they went in the room and shut the door. Misaki crawled on the desk, her chest was up and her back was against the surface. She moved her bag onto the floor that was set on her desk before. "So you want to do this position?" he asked her. Misaki nodded a little and lifted her legs. Usui went for her lips and started kissing them, it turned into a deep kiss right when they touched. She put her legs around his waist and wrapped her arms around his neck. Suddenly, the door was open right when Misaki's mouth opened and Usui's tongue went in.

"Ah, it's nice coming to school early, isn't it, Kan-" Yukimura said, but was too shocked at the scene to finish his sentence. Misaki was too engaged in kissing, so she didn't notice anyone but Usui. He was the same, he was too focused on kissing his love that he didn't see anything but her. Kanou, who had been with Yukimura when they came in the room, covered Yukimura's mouth and moved out the door with him, shutting it behind them and accidently doing it too loudly. Misaki immediately opened her eyes when she heard the door and froze.

"Ah, Misaki-koi? What's wrong?" Usui asked. He hadn't heard the loud sound, because he was too busy kissing her.

"Someone came in and saw us, Takumi-koi... let's stop," Misaki suggested. She thanked Usui in her mind that he hadn't gotten a boner yet. "Oh, and in school, call me prez still. I'll call you Usui."

"What's wrong with showing our love, Misaki-koi?" he asked while lifting her left hand, which still posessed the diamond ring. She sighed and looked at him.

"Nothing... Takumi-koi... I have to go to the girl's bathroom now. Yui must be there now." Misaki opened the door and left after giving her boyfriend a small peck on the cheek and grabbing the clothing from her bag. Usui smiled and placed his finger on the part where she kissed. He left the room and saw Kanou and Yukimura in the hallway talking together.

"Hey! Were you the two that came in?" he asked loudly so they could hear him. Yukimura turned around with red cheeks.

"Uh... no! Of course we weren't. We were just walking through this hallway!" he exclaimed. Usui stared at Kanou, who stared back at him. Then he left to his classroom after Yukimura decided to leave nervously with his companion.

Yui was in the bathroom, waiting for Misaki. She'd only been there for a couple seconds, so she didn't wait long until she came. "Sorry, Yui! Something came up..." Misaki gave Yui the clothing.

"So, how was the sex?" she asked. Misaki blushed and widened her eyes.

"I-I didn't have sex..." she said.

"Yes you did, I heard you and Usui planning it over the phone," Yui said and winked. "It's OK if you tell me, I won't tell anyone anymore."

"Ah... fine. We didn't have sex, though. Someone came in while we were making out... I have to admit though, I was sort of looking forward to it... Ah! I didn't mean it like that!" Misaki felt idiotic now. "I'm sorry, I hope you have a fun time in school, I must welcome the students now." Misaki left with a red face and went to the front gate and welcomed students like usual. But this day and yesterday was a little different though, no one was teasing the couple that was supposed to have a child.


	22. Chapter 22: End

O.e Hey there. What an awkward.. opening.. uh.. On with the show! Or story. Sorry, I don't have anything to say.. but.. This is the last chapter! And also, review if you'd like to see extra chapters. I'll only do two extra chapters, and you tell me what you want them to be like. I'll choose the first two that review first what they want.. but.. finally.. the disclaimer..

Disclaimer: I don't own Kaichou wa Maid Sama! at all, but if I did, Usui would be sexier ^.~ And real. Unfortunately, I don't own the anime/manga so, I can't do that.

Previously:

Misaki gave Yui an extra school uniform to wear at school that she can keep. The school is slightly suspicious to her since no one is teasing the couple that is supposedly having a child.

Chapter 22: End

Misaki thought to herself a little bit on her break at Maid Latte. She kept asking herself, "Why aren't the students teasing us?" She dozed off into a deep daze that she didn't notice when Subaru came in to tell her she was dismissed from her break, until she shook her a little. "Heh? Oh, hi Subaru."

"You're off your break Misaki, a lot of customers are here tonight so work hard!" Subary said and gave Misaki a smile. She nodded and went out the door.

She worked for a while but then her stomach started cramping. She thought it was her time of month, so she went to the bathroom to check. It just so happens that she forgot to bring a tampon or pad. "Ah, geez, it might bleed through... w-wait... that means... I'm not pregnant!" Misaki exclaimed with joy. She pulled up and went to Erika and asked for a pad or tampon. Luckily, she had one for emergencies. "Thank you! It was an emergency..."

"Welcome. I hope you're feeling well enough to work," Erika said.

"Yeah, I have some pills for stomach and head aches. I'm such an idiot for bringing those and not pads," Misaki laughed a little and went to the bathroom, trying to conceal the tampon she was holding. When she left the bathroom, she went to Usui to tell him the news. "Ah, Takumi-koi, I have some news to tell you. I'm not pregnant," she said, walking up to tell him in his face. He smiled.

"You're not pregnant, huh? Good." He gave her a small hug and she blushed. It had come out of no where. "How do you know?" he asked.

"I'm... on my period, I guess I should tell you," she told him. He let her go. "Also, did you notice that no one was teasing us at school? I mean, we were supposedly have a child, no one seems to mind that. Do you think the nurse announced that or something since you gave her the pregnancy test?"

"I think so. And I also saw something that Yui posted on her blog when she was coming over to the school. She was apologizing for all her lies, so maybe everyone got the news and stopped thinking about it. She said we were great people, isn't she nice? And on the blog website, apparently people found out it was me and I have a lot of followers, even though I haven't posted anything. Should I post, 'Just with my fiance, Misaki-koi'?"

"Erm... if you want. But don't put that I'm your fiance, not just yet. And Yui is very nice, well I have to go to work, now. Bye! I hope you have a fun time back here," she said. When she was about to go out the door, Usui's phone went off.

"Hey Yui. What do you need? I'm at work right now and I'm a little busy," he said.

"I'm bored. Can I come to your work place? There's nothing to do over here," she responded.

"Text your friends or do something on your phone. Sorry I don't have much at home, I don't usually stay there. I stalk Misaki-koi, so I don't need much. Just a pair of eyes, of course, and maybe two hands to touch and grab." She laughed loudly.

"Haha! Woah, Usui. Ya' don't need to grab places, you know, and it's boring just talking to them... they're dull now that we've talked about everything," she replied back.

"Well... wait a second," he said. He put the phone up to his chest so she wouldn't hear anything. He tried to find Misaki out in the front and quickly got her. "Ah, Misaki-koi, can Yui come?" he asked her.

"Yui-chan? Erm..." a small sweat bead went down her face. "You know... this place... I work here... it's a secret... and I don't want anymore people finding out," she said, looking at the three idiots who were staring at her with hearts possibly replacing their eyes.

"She's your friend. I don't think she'll talk about us anymore. You can trust her," he said.

"Er... fine. She can come. Tell her not to bother me though, she can eat some food but tell her not to distract me." Usui nodded and talked to Yui on the phone about what to do and how to get there.

"Eh? You work at Maid Latte? I thought only girls were allowed to work there, and you work with Misaki-chan?" she asked.

"Yeah, but sometimes when the kitchen staff isn't here, I replace them. You have to sit out front, OK? Well, see you. Just don't disturb Misaki-koi as she works, OK?"

"OK, OK, OK! I'm coming over, see you. I'd like to explain something to you, too." Yui hung up there, and Usui was as curious as ever to know what she wanted to speak about with him. But all he could do was wait for her to come.

She arrived there in thirty minutes, she walked slowly to get to the area, because she was still nervous to know if she was going to break down in the store or not. She came in the building, and she was welcomed by Misaki. The cuts she had were covered by long sleeves and pants, and she decided that she wasn't going to cut again. She asked Misaki if she could see Usui, and she let her. He came out in a few minutes, bringing out a drink for Yui to have. "Hi, Usui. I said I wanted to talk to you about something, right?" He nodded. "Erm... well it was about my obsession of getting you to be my boyfriend. That's how all of this started... I feel miserable for doing that now. All I wanted was someone to love, and you looked especially nice compared to everyone else at our school. I thought you were popular, which was right, and I thought if I could have someone as great as you, then that means that everyone lower than you must like me. But now it sounds quite... snobbish." Yui took a sip of the sweet tea that Usui had brought out. "I hope you understand. I'm really really sorry."

"I understand. You are forgiven," he said with a smile to make sure she got the message. She smiled back and sipped her tea again. "One day you'll get someone who'll treat you right. I'm probably not the right one for you, but trust me, one day, you will get someone who's perfect for you," he said, putting an emphasis on will. She smiled again and thanked him.

The next day at school was as it used to be. But Misaki and Usui had a new friend that came to greet them daily, the one who lived with Usui. She, Yui Tanaka, had fortunately made a boyfriend who treated her like a princess. She was who she wanted to be around him, and nothing bothered her anymore. She let go of the past, her mom was gone and her boyfriend was there to support her, and she found an excellent family that happily adopted her. The scars do show that the past was real, but she'll soon forget it. And like Misaki and Usui, Yui's boyfriend teased her constantly, but they never ended having sex until they were married. Misaki and Usui had a happy marriage too, they spent every second together, until they had to go to work. Everyone lived happily, but they never forgot the bond they all had in high school.

.

That was the most ridiculous ending ever. I'm sorry if I disappointed any of you guys! =( I hope you really enjoyed this! I loved you ALL.


End file.
